Not fated?
by CDG Mika
Summary: When Natsume and Mikan meet for the first time, they were 'normal' but are they really? Nope! As one is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, they're seemingly not fated to be together! UPDATE! CHAP 7 & 8 changed a little!
1. Chapter 1: Mikan arrives!

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 1: Mikan arrives!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

**Sorry, I'm terrible at this. Anyway, enjoy the story! R&R plx! I need at least 5 thumbs ups for this chapter. Btw, the first few chaps might not be about vampires and such. They're just like prologues.  
**

* * *

"Mikan, are you sure about this?"

"Hai, okaa-san. No one will suspect me to be among humans."

"Why do you have to be so powerful?" Yuka said in a sad voice. "Now you have to leave me and keep a low profile... among humans!"

"I know you're faking it." Mikan sweatdropped. "You can't change my mind. I'm sick and tired of those challenges. Besides, I won't be gone forever."

"Alright, fine. But I want Hotaru-chan to accompany you." Yuka said seriously this time.

"Hai." Mikan smiled.

Mikan was about to walk out of her room when her mother spoke again. "Oh and you will go to a school called Alice Academy."

"Eh?! Why?"

"We may be pureblood vampires but everyone in our family was also an alice, so we're like pureblood, purealice vampires. Chuckles Anyway, everyone in our family has been there before. Alice Academy can help you with your alice and it doesn't let just anyone enter, only alices."

"Ano... alices? You mean those powers that aren't gotten from being vampires?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head and put a finger on her chin.

"Yes. Like your Nullification and Steal alice that you inherited from your father and I. I think you might have inherited your grandfather's Copy and Erase alice."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing. Smile I was just hoping."

"Oh, okaa-san, what about Hotaru? If the school only let alices enter, then-"

"Ah, Hotaru-chan is also an alice." Yuka interrupted.

"Honto?!"

Mikan was very excited, she never knew Hotaru was an alice and was wondering what Hotaru could do. Yuka just nodded.

"Her alice is the alice of Invention."

"You mean... t-that baka gun she made... was because of her a-alice...?"

Mikan sweatdropped, the baka gun was made just for her and it really hurts... for the first few times, anyway. Mikan was used to it now and she seemed to have developed a hard head. Yuka smiled and nodded.

**Next day**

"Ohayo minna! Today, we have two new students!"

The class couldn't care less so Narumi turned to the door.

"Come in!"

Two girls walked in. Everyone took a quick glance at them and returned to whatever they were doing. They neither like nor dislike new students, they just couldn't be bothered.

"This is Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, both are Triple stars."

The class finally showed interest, they were whispering. No one has ever entered Alice Academy and got Triple stars straight away. Narumi looked at the girls. "Pick any seats you want. Jinno-sensei will be here soon. Ja ne~!"

Narumi left the classroom in haste. Mikan and Hotaru took the two empty seats at the front row.

"I blame you for this." Hotaru said plainly.

"Eh? For what? And why, Hotaru?"

Jinno entered the classroom. Everyone started being attentive. They sat up right, tried to keep awake and put away their unnecessary stuff.

"If you didn't train during lessons, you wouldn't be the most powerful and have to hide... and you would be at least twice as smart as you are now."

Hotaru kind of hates humans so she is clearly unhappy right now.

"But you're an alice too, even if I did pay attention to va... Stops and looks around to make sure nobody heard Okaa-san will still get us to come here. Anyway, I'm not that dumb!"

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't have any problems with the question." Hotaru said, looking in front.

Mikan gave her a questioning look.

"What question?"

She traced Hotaru's gaze and saw Jinno's angry face. She got a shock and became speechless.

"You must be one of the new students."

Narumi had told Jinno about Mikan and Hotaru when the met along the corridor.

"Hai..." Mikan said nervously.

"You must be Sakura, or is it Imai?" Jinno still had his cold voice.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, sensei."

"Very well then, Miss Sakura. I am your maths teacher, Jinno-sensei. Since this is your first time, I won't give you detention. But this is not how a new student, let alone a Triple star, should behave... Solve this question!"

Jinno pointed at the question on the board.

"!"

Mikan's mouth dropped open; she didn't understand a single thing written. She looked at Hotaru.

"So that's the question you were talking about." Mikan mumbled.

"Miss Sakura, I'm waiting."

Mikan slowly and reluctantly stood up and walked in front. The class just watched with bored expressions and a few of them had bobbing heads, still trying to stay awake. Mikan bit her lower lip as she started writing what she thought was the solution. When she was done, she went back to her seat. She saw Hotaru smirking. "_I must've done the question wrongly."_

Mikan slowly turned her head to face the front.

**-+!!+-**

"Finally! Detention's over! I can't believe that I did the question so bad that Jinno-sensei gave me detention! And on my first day, too."

"It's all your fault, anyway. You deserve it."

Mikan pouted but suddenly cheered up. "Let's go home now!"

"Baka, we haven't found a place to stay yet."

Mikan froze. She had totally forgotten about the very important necessities. Oh sure, vampires could just live anywhere without getting sick or anything and get their meals by drinking blood from any creature... But now, there are a few problems. If they are strong enough, any vampire can seem like a totally normal human. Mikan, being deemed the strongest of all vampires and Hotaru, who is also very strong, erased their vampire characteristics... easily and temporarily. So that means that currently, they do not possess any vampire abilities while in that form, so they need shelter or they'll get sick. Another problem is that they will stay as humans for five days but if they stop the transformation midway, they'll need about 24 hours to recuperate.

"Ano, we could change ourselves back for the night and change to human again in the morning."

"Baka. Then what's the point of keeping a low profile? Besides, we'll be fried by sunrise."

"Oh yeah... Oh no! What will we do?!"

Mikan started panicking and ran around and around in circles. They were walking just outside the school walls.

"Mikan, Hotaru."

Mikan stopped running and looked towards the direction of the voice. "Misaki nee-san! Why are you here?"

Mikan ran up to them and smiled.

"Well... Your mom sent me here. She prepared everything, knowing that you're forgetful."

"Oh. Arigato onee-san~!" Mikan smiled.

"So let's go to our new home, then. Your mom said your family used to stay there."

Misaki winked and led them to a dark street.

"Ano, onee-san... What did you do to this place?" Mikan asked as she looked around.

The street was crowded with gangsters. It was very noisy a few minutes ago but the moment everyone saw Misaki, they kept quiet. They were obviously pissed off and some were actually sweating in worry. Misaki just smiled and continued walking. "Hm? Nothing much. When I got the house, I just threw out some useless stuff and went to look for you."

Misaki thought Mikan was referring to the house.

"I meant 'what did you do to the people here?'. Everyone's staring at us and they seem angry."

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't do anything to them."

"What did you do?"

They stopped walking as Misaki started to explain. "I told you I threw out some useless stuff, right?"

Mikan nodded in reply while Hotaru remained emotionless and motionless.

**Flashback**

"That's the last of them." Misaki said as she threw some plastic bags into the dumpster near the house.

"Oi! Watch it!"

One of the bags had hit a guy on the back. The guy was obviously a gang member, seeing his 'friends', completely black attire and tattoos. The dumpster was in an alley and the place was filled with gangsters so it was no surprise that there were people camouflaging in the dark alley. Misaki looked at the guy and walked off. Being a vampire, although under a disguise as a human, she did not see the need to apologize to an actual human, who hid in the dark while expecting to be seen.

"Oi!"

The guy and his gang members surrounded Misaki with smirks and grins on their disgusting faces. "Did you actually think that you can get away with that?"

"With what?" Misaki asked calmly.

She was trying to keep her cool.

"With hitting me with that thrash of yours."

"I didn't hit you on purpose. It's your own fault for standing in a dark alley. You wear all black and you expect people to see you?"

The guy smirked even more. He ignored what Misaki said. "You'll have to be punished."

He glanced around at his gang, they were smirking and chuckling.

"So what shall we do to you?" The guy asked, he obviously had evil intentions.

"Let's go easy on her since she's a girl." One of his gang mates suggested.

"Let's just play with her for a while." Another said.

"Good idea."

The guy grabbed Misaki wrist. Misaki immediately kicked him in the face. Of course, this made the others lunge at her. She easily started beating them up, enjoying her little workout. She was planning to exercise later, anyway. In about ten seconds, they were all defeated.

"Thanks for the fun but I gotta go now."

Misaki walked off, leaving the streets covered with bodies. She had only walked a few steps when other gangs started charging at her for no reason. Again, Misaki happily defeated all of them.

**End of flashback**

"Oh, so you've been training in your human form, too?" Mikan asked enthusiastically.

"Yep!"

"Me too~!" Mikan started smiling very widely.

"Let's go now. I've got stuff to do." Hotaru said.

She grabbed Mikan and started dragging her off. They were stopped by everyone who was staring at them just now, aka all the gangs in that street. The gangs had come to a temporary truce to defeat Misaki. To them, losing to a single girl was almost worse than death.

"You!" A guy pointed at Misaki.

"Oh, you're that guy from the alley just now. We were just talking about you."

Misaki had a mischievous grin on her face. "Are we going to play the same game?" She slightly smirked.

"Mikan, let's see whether you're as good as before."

Mikan nodded as Hotaru and Misaki walked over to the side. Misaki wanted to see if Mikan's human and vampire form were of the same strength. Hotaru wanted to find out too so she took out some chips and started to eat like eating popcorn in a cinema.

"Heh. Smirk Sending a sacrifice?" The guy said.

The gangs started to charge towards Mikan.

"1... 2... Mikan!"

Misaki ran towards Mikan. Mikan was motionless.

"Mikan."

Mikan snapped out of her trance and looked at Misaki with a questioningly look. Then she realized what Misaki had just asked and replied. "That was no fun."

Misaki had a blank expression for a while then she smiled. "Oh, Mikan. You're just too strong for them. I guess you're as strong as your vampire form, you knocked all of them out in two seconds. Smiles But how can you be so kawaii at the same time?"

Mikan just smiled in response. She turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru! Let's go!"

**Home**

"Wow! This place is really nice!"

Mikan was admiring the place. Every room was fully furnished and looked brand new.

"There are three floors. The second and third floors have three bedrooms each. Each bedroom has at least a double bed, a table, chair and laptop, a closet and a huge bathroom." Misaki said.

"Ano... what did okaa-san need so many bedrooms for?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Hotaru had already went up and chosen a room.

"Maybe your whole family used to stay here or something."

"I see."

"Oh and this floor has the usual rooms... living rooms, kitchen and dining room. But there is this secret, big, empty room. Your mom said it was indestructible although I don't know how and why she put it there." Misaki said.

"It must be for Hotaru to test her inventions and for us to train in our vampire and human forms... I'll go pick a room now."

Mikan ran up the stairs. She chose a room on the third floor, right next to Hotaru's. Misaki took the last room on that floor.

**11pm**

"I'm not used to sleeping at night..." Mikan mumbled to herself as she sat up in bed.

Hotaru and Misaki were very adaptable so they had no problems sleeping but as for Mikan, well... she always had problems in a new environment. Mikan got out of bed and changed out of her nightgown. She left the house quietly.

As she walked along the street, the gangs were still there but this time, they avoided her in fear. Mikan didn't seem to notice, either that or she didn't care.

"Hotaru said something about a forest behind school... The Northern Woods?"

**Northern Woods**

"This is nice."

Mikan was seated under a sakura tree. Her eyes were closed and she had a contented and happy face as she tilted her head upwards, enjoying the breeze and serenity. She opened her eyes when she sensed something. "Subaru nii-san? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I got one of Hotaru's tracking devices." Subaru said plainly.

"_Hotaru..."_ Mikan sweatdropped.

"And I've got some bad news."

"Eh?"

Mikan looked up.

"It's about Kuro Neko."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Wha...? What happened to him?"

"He suddenly became really weak. He can't even eat now."

"But if he doesn't eat... he'll die!" Mikan said as she suddenly stood up.

Her eyes were filled with tears. She could barely see anything, her vision was all blur and foggy.

"I'll go back and take care of him!"

"No. That would waste everyone's efforts. I'll watch over him and currently, we're injecting food into him." Subaru said.

Mikan nodded as she rubbed her tears away.

"I have to go back now."

"Hai..." Mikan smiled, or at least tried to.

Subaru ran off and disappeared. Once he was out of sight, Mikan broke down and cried. Kuro Neko was very precious to her. They had always been together, until now, that is. She cried for a few minutes.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Mikan looked up and got a shock. She was too busy crying to notice that someone had been watching her.

"Who are you?" She asked, rubbing away her tears.

"Answer my question first." The guy asked nonchalantly.

"...My friend's sick and might die."

Mikan started sobbing after she said the last word.

"That's it?"

Mikan nodded.

"_So it wasn't because of a vampire. Damn it, it must've left by now, I don't sense it anymore. At least I've got thirty today."_ The guy thought.

Mikan was also in her own thoughts. She suddenly looked around but he was gone! She stood up and saw him walking a few meters ahead. "Hey..." Mikan said as she ran up to him.

She wasn't crying or sobbing anymore but her eyes were still teary. He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Ano... You're leaving this place, right? ...Can you take me to Alice Academy? I... forgot my way back but I can find my way from Alice Academy."

Mikan was rubbing her head nervously. She's always forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset.

"Follow me." He said, emotionlessly.

He continued walking but this time with Mikan following behind. It was very quiet for a while and Mikan, being Mikan, couldn't stand it. She tried to keep herself busy by enjoying the breeze like before and admiring the huge trees in the forest.

"Ano..." She suddenly said. "I've answered your question but you haven't answered mine. Who are you? And why are you here?"

"You only asked me who I was just now." He said without turning behind.

"Okay. Then who are you?"

"Natsume Hyuga."

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Hehe, so are you wondering who Kuro Neko is? I'll give you a little hint... he's not human! It's quite obvious, actually. Anyway, should I continue the story? Like I said before, I need at least 5 thumbs ups for this chapter.  
**

**Mikan's Bio: **Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. All of her close friends, except Misaki, are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices.

'**Gifted' meaning having an alice or alices.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kuro Neko

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 2: Kuro Neko**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning: **Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum: **Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

Who is Kuro Neko?

**Thx to the following reviewers for reviewing! :D**

MayBeCritic

SonaTina - I love vampires too, that's why I wrote this :D

x3Vampswolvesx33

anonymousHaha

bernicesim

42gurl24 - You should create an account. I'm not sure but I think you can only add stories/authors as favs if you have an account.

**This is really funny, lol... all reviews are anonymous, not that I dun like it though. Ah, enjoy Chapter 2!!  
**

* * *

**Previously**

"Ano..." Mikan suddenly said. "I've answered your question but you haven't answered mine. Who are you? And why are you here?"

"You only asked me who I was just now." He said without turning behind.

"Okay. Then who are you?"

"Natsume Hyuga."

**Next day**

"Hi! Mikan and Hotaru, right? I'm Yura Otonashi." A girl asked.

They were in the classroom and there was no teacher since it was free period and Fukutan was hiding somewhere. Misaki was doing her own things somewhere since she wasn't an alice. Mikan looked up at the girl, still smiling. "Ohayo, Yura-chan!"

She smiled even wider while Hotaru simply looked at the girl with her usual stoic face.

"We didn't get to ask you yesterday..." Yura started.

"We? ...Ask what?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head.

Hotaru continued what she was doing. Suddenly, almost everyone in class gathered around them. "We, as in the class, want to know what your alices are. You two are the first to enroll in Alice Academy with Triple stars." Yura continued.

The rest of them nodded.

"Ano, I have Nullification and Steal alices. Hotaru has Invention alice."

The class started talking among themselves. "No wonder they got Triple stars. Nullification and Steal alices are very rare, I've only heard about them."

"Wow! Two rare alices?" A girl said, enviously.

"I heard that the Invention alice is one of the best in the Technical Abilities class." A guy said.

"It is. She can earn a lot of money if she sells her inventions." Another guy said.

Hotaru looked up with money signs in her eyes, shocking everyone and making them sweatdrop.

"What's Technical Abilities?" Mikan asked.

"Everyone gets divided into five classes. There's the Technical, Latent, Somatic, Special and Dangerous Abilities. There's very little people in the Special and Dangerous Abilities but I heard that the Dangerous Abilities class is filled with vampire hunters." The guy said.

Mikan and Hotaru raised their eyebrows and continued listening.

"There's a rumor that the government uses the Dangerous Abilities class to get rid of vampires." Another girl said.

"Of course, there are also vampire hunters that are not from the Dangerous Abilities class. Even some non-alices are vampire hunters."

"I see... So which class am I in?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Let's see... Nullification is in Special Abilities but Steal is in Dangerous Abilities. So most likely you'll be in Dangerous Abilities class." Yura said.

"Oh... Are there any Dangerous Abilities in this class?"

"There is only one but he usually skips classes, except free periods. Hm, I wonder why he's not here today." Yura said, looking around the classroom.

"I'll go ask Ruka-kun."

Yura walked towards a blonde sitting alone at the back of the classroom, petting and playing with his rabbit. Everyone watch quietly. After a while, Yura walked back.

"So what did he say, Yura-chan?" A girl asked.

"He doesn't know either."

"Eh?!"

Everyone got a shock, except Mikan and Hotaru. They had expected Ruka to know. Suddenly they heard screams from the girls seated at the back. "_He's here." _Everyone thought.

There was only one reason the girls would scream like that.

"You're late, Natsume." Ruka said.

Natsume kept quiet and sat down next to Ruka.

Meanwhile, Yura was informing Mikan and Hotaru of all the classmates' names and alices. "The two guys sitting at the back are the most popular and hottest in the whole school. Ruka Nogi is one of them, he has the Animal Pheromone alice. Apparently, he likes rabbits a lot. See that rabbit he's holding?"

Yura pointed at the Ruka. Mikan nodded her head as she looked at the cute, white rabbit.

"Its name is Usagi. Ruka-kun loves and understands it, other animals, too."

Yura looked at Mikan again, lowering her hand. Mikan was in deep thought. Even Hotaru was shocked to see Mikan so quiet, not to mention with a serious look on her face. "I'll be right back!" Mikan shouted as she suddenly stood up and ran out of the classroom.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Chotto matte, Mikan-chan!" Yura called out but Mikan was already gone. "_I haven't even told her about Natsume-kun yet."_ She sweatdropped.

"_Isn't that the girl from last night?"_ Natsume thought as he kept his stoic expression.

**-+!!+-**

"How can I contact Subaru nii-san?" Mikan asked herself.

She was walking around a clearing in the middle of Northern Woods, in deep thought again.

"Baka. What are you doing?"

Mikan turned around. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru knew something was wrong so she followed Mikan.

"I'm trying to call Subaru nii-san!"

"Onii-san? Why?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly, as always.

"Last night... I couldn't sleep and came here. He told me Kuro Neko was sick. Maybe Ruka-pyon can find out what's wrong with Kuro Neko."

"_Onii-san's alice didn't work?"_

"I'll call onii-san to bring Kuro Neko here." Hotaru said, taking out an invention.

She used it like a phone and looked like she was sending a message.

"You didn't have to shock me with that thing." Subaru said, putting his hand at his nape.

He suddenly appeared but Mikan and Hotaru weren't surprised.

"You can heal yourself so get over it." Hotaru said coldly.

The siblings had a glaring contest for a while.

"Anyway, I know why you wanted me to bring him here... but he's too weak to move and he's sleeping. Carrying him among humans is dangerous." Subaru said.

"I'll take good care of him." Mikan said.

She didn't have her usual smile. Subaru knew that Kuro Neko was sick because he missed Mikan but letting him follow her around humans was dangerous, since he was sick. If someone hurt Kuro Neko and Mikan loses her temper... let's just say even hell would seem peaceful.

"Fine. But be careful." Subaru sighed.

He gently and carefully passed Kuro Neko to her.

**Classroom**

It was still quite a long time before free period was over.

"Where'd you go?" Yura asked.

"I... brought a friend!" Mikan said nervously.

"You left the school? Didn't the guards stop you?"

Mikan didn't what to say. Actually, she and Hotaru got in and out by jumping over the school wall, which was very high.

"Our friend came in, he's also an alice." Hotaru said, quite truthfully.

"Oh, a new student again? Where is he? What's his alice?" Yura asked.

"Sorry Yura, I have to ask Ruka-pyon something." Mikan said and rushed off to the back of the classroom.

Ruka was smiling at his rabbit while his seat partner, Natsume, was sleeping with a manga on his face.

"Ruka-pyon, can you see what's wrong with him? Onegai~..."

Mikan opened her sling bag and gently took out the sleeping Kuro Neko.

_"Ruka-pyon...?"_ Ruka sweatdropped.

Then he looked at the sleeping animal seriously. He carefully held it. Usagi hopped onto the table and also stared at the cat. Ruka lightly shook the cat to wake it up. The cat slowly opened its eyes. Usually, it would move away or attack if it's held by a stranger but it's too weak to move and not to mention Ruka has the Animal Pheromones alice.

"What's wrong with him, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka looked up. "He just misses you and refused to eat. That made him sick." Ruka said as he passed Kuro Neko back to Mikan.

"I see. Arigato, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled very widely as she looked at Kuro Neko.

When Kuro Neko saw Mikan, it was obviously very happy.

"So what's its name?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I didn't know what to call him so I just named him Kuro Neko."

"Quite appropriate..."

Kuro Neko was a black cat, just as its name suggests.

"Eh? That's the friend you were talking about, Mikan-chan? I thought Hotaru-chan said he was an alice." Yura suddenly popped up behind Mikan.

"He is."

"Can animals have alices?" Yura asked, staring at the cat.

"Why not? If v... I mean people can have alices, why can't animals?"

"_Baka."_ Hotaru thought.

Mikan almost said the word 'vampires'.

"So what's its alice?"

"I'll tell you later. Smiles Now I'll go feed him something, he must be hungry."

Mikan walked off.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan... Is that cat really close to Mikan-chan?"

"Yes. They've always been together until yesterday." Hotaru said, walking back to her seat.

"I see. That cat must really like Mikan-chan to be able to fall very sick in such a short time."

**-+!!+-**

Mikan smiled happily as she walked into the classroom with Kuro Neko walking beside her. He was already fully cured by now.

Brriiinng The school bell rang.

"Just in time for Jinjin's lesson." Mikan said to herself.

She went to her seat and sat down. Kuro Neko jumped onto her table.

"O-Ohayo, minna." Fukutan said as he entered the classroom.

He was forced to go to class since Jinno was sick.

"Where's Jinjin?" Mikan asked.

"Jinno-sensei i-is sick t-t-t-today."

The class started laughing. "Jinno-sensei, sick?!" A guy laughed.

He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Haha, finally!" Another said.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"Jinno-sensei is the toughest and most strict teacher in school. Everyone's just happy that he's sick. I bet they want to see what Jinno-sensei looks like when he's sick." Yura explained.

Yura sat on the other row with a gap in between her and Hotaru.

"Oh."

Mikan looked at Kuro Neko. "Let's go thank Ruka-pyon again, okay?" Mikan smiled.

"Nyaa." Kuro Neko meowed.

Mikan carried him and walked towards Ruka. "Arigato again, Ruka-pyon! Smiles Kuro Neko wants to thank you, too!"

Mikan put Kuro Neko on the table and he meowed again. Ruka smiled. Then Usagi jumped onto the table and the two pets started playing.

Giggles

"They like each other." Mikan said, watching the two.

Usagi was chasing Kuro Neko. Kuro Neko jumped onto Ruka and then onto Natsume's manga, which was still on Natsume's face. The class became quiet, shocked and some were scared as they waited for Natsume's reaction. Mikan panicked. "Gomen! Kuro Neko didn't mean it!"

Natsume slowly removed his manga and looked at Kuro Neko. He picked it up and Kuro Neko started struggling. Everyone started wondering what Natsume would do to it. Then for a while, they noticed Natsume and Kuro Neko were staring at each other. Natsume had a secret liking for cats that no one but Ruka and Usagi knew about. But now, Kuro Neko could sense it and stopped struggling. Mikan was surprised. The class was shocked when Natsume quietly put the cat down on the table.

"Oh, Natsume. You come to this school too?"

Mikan had just noticed him. Natsume didn't bother to reply.

"Hey! How do you know Natsume-sama?" Sumire pointed at Mikan.

"Huh? I met him last night in the Northern Woods."

"Last...NIGHT...?!"

Sumire was furious. "What were you doing last night?!"

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep." Mikan said innocently.

"I bet you were stalking him!"

"No I wasn't."

Everyone silently watched and sweatdropped as Sumire kept accusing Mikan. Oh and Fukutan was watching the class quietly, he didn't dare to do anything to stop the argument.

"Stop your useless argument already."

"Huh? Luna-san!" Sumire said.

Luna walked up to them. "Let's just settle this during the sports festival."

"Right! The one who wins the challenge wins the argument and will get to make the loser do anything." Sumire added.

"Eh?"

"Scared?" Luna and Sumire smirked.

"No I'm not! I'll do it!" Mikan said.

"You're going to lose for sure. Smirk I'm-"

Sumire was cut off.

Fwoom Luna and Sumire's hair caught fire.

They started panicking and tried to put the fire out.

"Shut up." Natsume plainly said.

Everyone thought Mikan wasn't burnt because of her Nullification alice. Only Mikan knew that that was not the reason.

**-+!!+-**

Mikan walked towards a sakura tree. "_I didn't know that there was a beautiful sakura tree in school. Hm, it's quite peaceful here too."_

She stopped at the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked, looking up at the figure next to him.

Mikan put down her sling bag and sat down.

"Why did you do that to Sumire and Luna?"

Natsume looked at his manga again.

"Like I said, they were noisy."

"But you should be fair..."

Natsume looked at her and smirked. "So you want me to burn your hair too?"

"No! That's not what I meant! ...I meant 'why didn't you burn my hair?'."

Natsume kept quiet. Even he didn't know why he didn't burn her hair.

"Anyway, I wonder why Kuro Neko was so relaxed with you. Usually, he hates being held by strangers. Ruka-pyon was okay because of his alice but why was he friendly with you?"

"_Ruka-pyon?" _Natsume thought but shrugged it off. "Tch. Jealous?" He smirked.

"Of course not. I've been trying to help him be friendlier." Mikan said with a wide smile.

"So where is he?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

"Dunno. He should've followed me but I don't see him anywhere." Mikan said as she looked around.

She looked at Natsume again, he was reading his manga. Suddenly, Kuro Neko fell on his head.

"That's not nice, Kuro Neko!"

Mikan panicked again but calmed down when she saw Natsume didn't react. Kuro Neko started making himself comfortable on Natsume's head. He lay down and took a nap.

"Natsume? You there?"

Mikan waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" He asked in a pissed tone.

"Didn't you notice Kuro Neko jumped onto your head and slept on it?"

Natsume kept quiet and continued reading his manga. Mikan also kept quiet and started smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm happy he gets along well with others. Usually, a lot of other animals are scared of him. But Usagi wasn't scared at all and so they became friends. Then he became friends with Ruka-pyon because he helped him recover. And now he's made another friend just by being friendly."

Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled even wider. "But..." She added. "Do you like animals too, Natsume? I mean, you don't seem like the kind of person to let animals sleep on your head."

Natsume kept quiet, again. Mikan sighed and changed the subject. "His alice is stable, at least. I wouldn't have to worry about him that much."

"Who?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Kuro Neko, of course."

"What's his alice?"

"I'll tell you next time." Mikan smiled.

She stood up and picked up her bag.

"I'm going home now. Ja ne, Natsume. Come on, Kuro Neko, we're going home." Mikan waved and walked away.

Kuro Neko opened his eyes and jumped off. Natsume watched as the two walked side by side.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**I will try to update every few days but I definitely won't update unless I get at least 3 reviews for each chapter! That's not much. XD  
**

**Mikan's Bio (Updated): **Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. All of her close friends, except Misaki, are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices.

'**Gifted' meaning having an alice or alices.**

**Kuro Neko's Bio:** Kuro Neko is a black cat that is one of Mikan's precious best friends. Of course, he knows about Mikan and the others being vampires. He is very active but also unsociable. He is only friendly to Mikan and her family and best friends. He hates being near or touched by strangers. He is intelligent and can sense people's feelings accurately, which is quite strange for a cat. Also, he is obedient and loyal towards those he considers as friends, he is also very brave. And although Natsume was a stranger when they first met, he is friendlier and seems to like Natsume as much as he likes Mikan.

His alice is currently unrevealed.


	3. Chapter 3: The sports festival!

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 3: The sports festival!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

What is Kuro Neko's alice?

**Thanks for the reviews...**

Kai Hyuuga

42gurl24 - If you DO create an account and write a story, let me know! ^.^

SonaTina - Urm, chap 4 onwards should have more on vampires.

MayBeCritic

x3Vampswolvesx33

KawaiiNeko - Thx! ^.^

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Previously**

She stood up and picked up her bag.

"I'm going home now. Ja ne, Natsume. Come on, Kuro Neko, we're going home." Mikan waved and walked away.

Kuro Neko opened his eyes and jumped off. Natsume watched as the two walked side by side.

**Next day**

"Ohayo minna!" Narumi greeted cheerfully.

No response

"Anyway, this year's sports festival will be slightly different. Every single student must participate at least once. And instead of having one team to represent the class for each event, there will be two teams. Just like normal, each team will have up to five people. So now is free period to discuss. Ja ne!"

Narumi left the classroom very quickly as Fukutan entered. Sumire smirked and looked at Mikan. "Two teams will be very convenient for us."

"Listen up!" Luna shouted, standing up.

Everyone turned to her. Natsume wasn't in class so her hair was safe.

"That new girl, Sakura, and Sumire will be the two team leaders for ALL the events. No objections!"

The class sweatdropped and silently nodded. Nobody wants to be an enemy of the school's witch. Luna walked up to Mikan, Sumire too. "The team that scores the most points wins your little feud."

"Okay... I guess." Mikan answered.

She didn't really know why she had to do this.

"Iincho! Come here." Sumire said.

"Hai! What is it?"

"What are the events for the sports festival?"

Iincho took out a piece of paper from his pocket and adjusted his glasses. "It's a whole day event and the high school's events are in the morning. First is a dodge ball match, then a masked K.O challenge, that's new. And last is the obstacle relay race as usual."

"What's 'a masked K.O challenge'?"

Iincho started digging in his other pocket and took out another piece of paper. "Hm... The masked K.O challenge needs ten participants for each class, which also means the two teams. Everyone participating will wear a mask and urm, well..."

"Out with it!" Luna demanded.

"Hai. You just start attacking each other. The event stops when there is one person left. It's quite simple, really. Here, have a look."

Iincho put down the papers and went back to his seat. Mikan picked up the second paper. "Ano, do schools normally encourage violence?" She asked as she reread the paper once more.

"Let's start choosing our teams for each event already." Sumire said.

**Two days later, sports festival  
**

The whole school was gathered at the school's gigantic indoor stadium. It had everything, swimming pools, field, tracks, etc. Like the school's faculty and students, this stadium is very special. It is completely covered with hidden obstacles and is controlled by a single remote, which is in the principal's hands, of course. Everyone was seated with their classes as the principal gave the opening speech.

"...So let's start with the high school events!" The principal said, ending his speech.

The elementary and middle schools started cheering for their sempais... and for the fact that the speech ended. All spectators were gathered around the dodgeball court.

"...And class D wins! Class A's team 1, please proceed to the court now. The next match will start in 15 minutes." The announcer said.

Mikan, Yura, Anna, Nonoko and Kitsuneme went to the court and started stretching.

"_Hm... Permy said that the one with the most teammates left wins. I have to lay low so I can't use my full potential. But I'll be wearing a mask in the masked K.O challenge so it's okay to do it seriously then, I might even win... but for this and the obstacle relay race... Permy said I have to beat her in at least two events. The challenge thing is not much of a problem and if I win it, I have to win either this match or the race. Worse, if I lose the challenge, I'll have to win both..."_

Baka Hotaru shot the gun at Mikan, making her fall backwards.

"Itai!"

Mikan stood up and turned her head towards the side where the spectators were. "Hotaru~!"

"Baka. Stop over reacting and just play the game."

Mikan kept quiet for a while then smiled widely at Hotaru, understanding what Hotaru actually meant.

**-+!!+-**

"Permy~! How'd your team do? I was in the toilet so I didn't see who won."

"Of course we won, Natsume-sama was on my team." Sumire said proudly. "And don't call me 'Permy'!"

Natsume and Ruka weren't around when they picked their team members so they had to draw lots. Natsume was in Sumire's dodge ball team but he couldn't care less and Ruka was in Mikan's relay race team.

"Hehhehhe..." Sumire snickered evilly. "You were terrible at the dodge ball game."

Mikan just laughed nervously.

"And that means Sumire won this event." Luna added, coming out of nowhere.

"Congratulations, Permy~!" Mikan smiled.

"_What's with her?!"_ Sumire thought. "And I said don't call me 'Permy'!"

**-+!!+-**

"Eh, Narumi-sensei, what is it?" Mikan asked.

"Okay, those in the masked K.O challenge, please come with me for a while."

The two teams followed their homeroom teacher.

"Hai, I know it's called the 'masked K.O challenge' but actually, you'll need to wear a mask and this hooded shirt and long pants."

Narumi showed them a sample of their attire.

"EH?! WHY?!"

"Because the mask doesn't hide your identity well. So you have to wear this so no one can even tell if you're a male or female."

"Sensei, why do we need to hide ourselves, anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Because it's more fun!" Narumi smiled widely.

Most of them fell backwards, anime style.

"Ano Narumi-sensei, how will they count the scores?" Mikan asked again.

"Ah, that. Another reason you have to wear this is because there's a sticker on the shirt. This sticker will count the number of people you defeated. After the event, each team will have all the member's points added up."

"I see."

"So hurry up and change now! It's almost time. Oh and you might even be attacking your own teammates, that makes it more fun, doesn't it?"

Narumi winked and left. Everyone was speechless but they reluctantly took their new clothes and went to the toilet to change.

"The team with the most points wins for this one." Sumire said.

"Okay."

**-+!!+-**

"Okay, now it's time for the new event 'masked K.O challenge'! The participants are ready on the field so let's get started!" The announcer shouted in the microphone.

The players were scattered around the field and they started charging towards the nearest person.

"_Yay~! This will be fun~! And Hotaru's on my team~!"_ Mikan thought as she excitedly ran.

She froze halfway as she remembered what Hotaru told her earlier. _"Ah... Hotaru said 'Take your time and preserve your energy.' She must have meant for me not to knock out everyone out so fast and to not use my alice. Hehe, Hotaru cares about me~!"_ Mikan subconsciously smiled.

"!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she dodged an attack.

"_I'll just do as Hotaru says!"_ She thought happily as she charged towards the person.

**Sidelines**

"What the...! Who's that?!"

A guy was staring at Mikan with his mouth wide open. Of course, he didn't know it was a girl, let alone Mikan. No one actually expected girls to take part in this kind of event.

"Wow! Look at his sticker! That guy took out about thirty people already... and without his alice! It's been only two minutes!" Another added.

This caught the attention of a certain flame caster. Natsume removed his manga from his face and stared at Mikan with his usual stoic face.

"That's like taking out one whole class!"

"How did he manage to do that?"

"Hey! Look at that other guy! He's got some kind of weapon!" Another guy said, pointing at Hotaru.

"He got a weapon but he only took out ten people?!"

**Field**

Now there were two people left.

"Hbwo... (Ho...)"

Mikan knew it was Hotaru because of the baka gun and tried to call out but the mask muffled her voice.

"_I don't want to hurt Hotar-!"_

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when she was knocked down by Hotaru's baka gun.

**-+!!+-**

Mikan and Hotaru had rushed towards the toilet to change before the others came. They changed finished and left the toilet, tore the special stickers and dumped their clothes. Just as they proceeded to the next section of the indoor stadium, the other participants of the masked K.O challenge went to the toilets.

"Hotaru! The last person that you hit was me!" Mikan whined.

"I didn't recognize you." Hotaru lied.

She knew perfectly well that that person was Mikan. Mikan's her best friend and she knows everything about Mikan, from Mikan's brain to brawn. Of course, she couldn't resist the pleasure of torturing and tormenting Mikan. Right after she had shot Mikan, she was slightly chuckling behind her mask.

"It has to be you!" An angry voice shouted.

Mikan and Hotaru turned towards the source of the voice.

"I told you, it wasn't me!" Koko protested.

"It couldn't have been Sakura or Imai, one is useless and the other was using a weapon." Sumire glared.

"What about Iincho and Nobara?"

"Oh please~... They can't fight. Besides, I saw someone making people attack each other instead, that has to be because of Iincho's Illusion alice. And Ibaragi would've just used her alice, which she did at one side of the field. YOU are the only one who can seemingly not use an alice. Even if you activated your alice, no one would know!"

"That doesn't mean I'm the one!"

"What one?" Mikan asked, walking towards them.

Sumire saw Mikan and started grumbling. Then Luna appeared. "Unfortunately... seeing your team has scored higher than Sumire's team, you have won for this event." She said disdainfully.

Sumire glared at Mikan. "So the obstacle race will settle this once and for all. If I win, you're to keep away from Natsume-sama."

"And what if she wins?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"What do you want?"

Money signs popped up in Hotaru's eyes, making Sumire sweatdrop. "You'll have to provide us proper food for all our meals for a week. Meaning good food for breakfast, lunch and dinner for seven days." She said mischievously.

"Fine! You're on!"

"Ahem... First one to complete the race wins." Luna said.

Mikan nodded and all of them walked towards the starting point of the race. By the way, Koko had already escaped from Sumire.

**-+!!+-**

"Attention please! The obstacle relay race is going to start. All runners please get into positions."

Mikan, as team leader, was the last to run. At the starting line, the first to run was Kitsuneme followed by Mochu, Nobara, Ruka then of course, Mikan. When the announcer saw that everyone was in position, he turned towards the principal. The principal simply nodded. The announcer nodded back and spoke into the microphone. "Okay! The race will begin in 3... 2... 1..."

BANG

Just as the referee shot the gun upwards, the principal pressed a button on a remote control. The first runners ran with all their might, jumping over strange hurdles that went in many directions and changed in size.

"Go Kitsuneme!" Mikan cheered, knowing very well that he can't hear her.

He was high in the sky, easily avoiding the weird hurdles. He gradually descended and passed the baton to Mochu. They were currently in second place, behind Sumire's team.

For the second runners, it was just as weird. There was a huge wall that suddenly blocked their way. They had to tear a piece of paper to get past. The thing is... the papers were flying everywhere! Up, down, left, right, you name it, it's been there! Sumire's team's second runner was Wakako, so she had no problems getting a paper and tearing it up. Part of the wall, on her lane, disappeared, allowing her to easily continue.

"_Come one, Mochu! You can easily get the paper! Hurry!"_ Mikan thought, she was really anxious but excited at the same time.

Mochu had different thoughts upon seeing the others catching up. He lifted up his hands and moved all the papers so high that no one could see them. After that, he lifted up the wall, ran underneath and just as everyone else were about to follow him, the wall dropped down right in front of them. Luckily for them, the papers were flying back but by the time they passed the wall, both Wakako and Mochu had already passed on their batons.

Now, Luna and Nobara were against each other.

"AH!!!"

They were sinking! The tracks had turned to water. Without thinking much, Nobara froze the water that was supposed to be her lane. She climbed out of the water. Luna was already ahead of her, swimming in the now very cold water. Nobara suddenly took out skates from nowhere and put them on. She easily skated past Luna.

"Nobara! What do you carry skates around for?!" Mikan asked with her jaws dropped, although she was more or less talking to herself.

"At least we're in the lead." She sighed.

Nobara had just passed Ruka the baton.

"Go, Ruka-pyon! Ganbatte!" Mikan cheered.

FWIISSSHHHHHH Trees started appearing and crowded together, forming a forest.

Ruka hesitated for a while then entered. The trees' branches and vines started attacking him and the others who eventually entered. Ruka managed to avoid the attacks without breaking a sweat.

"_What's happening?! I can't see!" _Mikan thought.

"Eh?! Yay!" She suddenly cheered.

She could see Ruka's tiny figure around the exit of the killer forest.

Thud Ruka fell when a vine whipped his back.

"Ruka-pyon!"

Mikan was about to run towards him to help when the forest suddenly caught fire. Fortunately, when the others escaped the burning forest, they weren't that hurt. Although a few of them did faint due to the shock and smoke.

"Eh? Is that an obstacle too?" Mikan asked herself as she tilted her head.

"Sakura, go!"

Ruka's voice caught Mikan's attention. "Hai! Arigato, Ruka-pyon!"

She took the baton and ran as fast as she could.

"!"

She tripped and fell flat on her face.

"_Hotaru must be thinking I'm a baka now."_ She thought as she got up and continued.

She glanced behind her and saw that only Sumire was catching up. Sumire was used to getting burnt by Natsume so the forest fire didn't have much effect on her. She activated her alice and started running on all fours.

Fwoooosh A gust of wind blew from behind Sumire.

"What the...?! A panther?!"

The whole stadium was filled with noise as everyone noticed the huge, black panther.

"It wasn't me!" Ruka said as some people stared at him.

"?! ...I ...It doesn't respond to me!"

Mikan turned around to see what all the fuss was about. Just as she turned, she was suddenly picked up by the panther. She quickly held onto its fur as it ran towards the finishing line.

"Eh...?" The announcer spoke. "And class A's team 1 wins by a... panther?! Oh wait! However, it seems that class A's Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura had gotten help from others, class A's team 1 is disqualified!"

Mikan got off the panther as the teachers approached. "Mikan-chan, get away from it, quick!" Narumi said worriedly, pulling Mikan away.

"Ano..." Mikan said.

Narumi didn't hear her. He was watching as Misaki-sensei slowly went towards the panther, holding his bean whip. The panther showed its many huge, sharp teeth.

"Ano..." Mikan said again and she was ignored again.

"Ruka-kun! Can't you stop it?" Narumi asked.

Ruka was standing next to Narumi. He shook his head. "I don't know why but it doesn't respond to me."

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan shouted to get his attention. "It's okay, he's my friend."

"Eh?"

Mikan slowly walked up to the panther and started stroking it.

"See? Smiles You can ask Hotaru, she knows him too."

"It's true." Hotaru said, walking up to them from behind. "Kuro Neko, come here."

"Kuro Neko?! Imai, that can't be-" Ruka was cut off when the panther walked past him.

The panther stopped in front of Hotaru and looked at Ruka. The two had eye contact for a while.

"It is him!" Ruka said, obviously shocked.

Mikan smiled. "Of course it's him."

"Sakura, how'd he become this big?"

"Remember I told you he had an alice? His alice is the ability to turn into a panther." Mikan said happily.

Just as she said that, Kuro Neko turned into a normal cat. He ran and jumped into Mikan's arms. Narumi sighed. "So I guess there's nothing wrong then."

**Clinic**

"Nobara, Ruka-pyon... Daijobu desu ka?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Daijobu desu." They said together.

Nobara was sitting on a chair with a towel wrapped around her. She was waiting for the nurse to pass her the medicine. She didn't need the towel or the medicine since she was used to the cold, thanks to her alice, but Mikan insisted. Ruka just entered one of the doctor's office. Mikan waited outside patiently.

Click The door to the doctor's office opened.

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume entering. Curiosity killed the cat, or at least tried to kill the cat's owner... Mikan had placed her ear against the door and started eavesdropping. Hotaru joined her too.

**Doctor's office**

"Itai..." Ruka winced.

He had his shirt removed for the doctor to apply some ointment on his wound. The tree vine that hit him didn't leave a cut but it did leave behind some pain and red markings on his back. Ruka looked up when he heard the door open. "Oh, Natsume."

Natsume was glaring at Ruka's injury. Ruka noticed his glare. "I'm fine, Natsume. Besides, you've already burnt down the whole forest."

"Hn." Natsume said as he calmed down.

The doctor left to get more ointment.

"So Natsume, why did you participate in the dodgeball game? I thought you would've have left to catch _them_."

"I didn't feel like it." The flame caster simply replied.

"I thought you hated _them_ so much?"

"I do."

Ruka sighed and changed the subject. "So how's Aoi? Is she still sick?"

"Hn. But she's getting better."

"I'll go visit her." Ruka said.

Natsume suddenly stood and walked towards the door. Ruka stared at him questioningly. He opened the door and Mikan fell flat on her face, she tried to balance herself but obviously failed. Hotaru managed to stand up right though. Natsume glared at Hotaru then glared down at Mikan. "How long do you plan to eavesdrop, polka-dots?" He asked in a cold voice.

The doctor just arrived but when he saw Natsume's facial expression, he turned and walked away in fright. Hotaru walked away too, not in fear but in boredom. Mikan rubbed her temples as she slowly got up. When she was standing properly again, she slowly absorbed what Natsume had just asked. "Gomen. I didn't mean to." She said nervously and guiltily.

Natsume's glared gradually disappeared as he spoke. "I guess you'll want to come as well."

Mikan nodded. "How did you know? Are you a mind reader like Koko?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It's obvious." Natsume plainly replied.

"Sakura, do you even know who Aoi is?" Ruka asked.

Mikan just remembered that Ruka was there and turned to him. Her face immediately turned as red as a tomato. She quickly looked away. Ruka tilted his head in question then realized he still had his shirt off.

"Ruka, wait here." Natsume said.

He left the room, dragging Mikan with him. He called the doctor to attend to Ruka and sat outside the room with Mikan.

"So, Natsume, who's Aoi? How is she?"

"She just has a fever and she's getting better."

Mikan sighed in relief. Natsume looked at her nonchalantly. "You don't even know who she is and you're worried?"

"Of course! You don't need to know a person to worry about her."

"Whatever."

"So who's Aoi?" Mikan asked again.

"My younger sister."

"I see. And who're the '_them_'s you were talking about?"

"Bastards."

"Hey! It's not nice to call people names."

Natsume smirked at her. "I thought you liked nicknames."

Mikan tilted her head. "What makes you think that?"

Natsume didn't reply but continued staring at her as she slowly remembered how he called her 'polka-dots' before. He had seen her underwear when she stood next to him at the sakura tree after he burnt Luna and Sumire's hair.

"Hentai!" She shouted.

Natsume merely smirked.

**Canteen**

Mikan, Hotaru and the others had met up and went to the canteen. Just as they entered, they saw Luna and Sumire just about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly. "You have to pay for our lunch."

"What are you talking about? I won! She was disqualified." Sumire said.

"Excuse me, Permy. Didn't Koizumi say the winner would be the person who completed the race first? You said nothing about the rules. And since Mikan completed the race before you, she won."

Luna and Sumire were dumbfounded, Hotaru was right, as usual. Hotaru and Mikan were walking up to the fourth stall which is especially just for Triple stars. "Set meal one."

"Same here please." Mikan smiled.

They took the trays given to them. "Arigato." Mikan said.

Hotaru turned to Luna and Sumire. "So who's going to pay?" She asked stoically. "Hurry up."

Sumire reluctantly walked up to them and paid for their two expensive meals.

"_If this keeps up, all my savings will be gone."_ Sumire thought.

**-+!!+-**

Coincidentally, the whole class was in the classroom. They were there for the peace and quiet. Nobody wanted to watch the elementary and middle school events.

"Where are you going, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she saw her best friend walking out of the classroom.

"Home."

"But is that allowed?"

Hotaru shrugged in reply and continued. Seeing that her best friend had left, Mikan walked to the back.

"So when are we going to see Aoi?" Mikan smiled.

"Right after Natsume wakes up." Ruka said as he fed Usagi.

Mikan looked at Natsume and sat his table. Kuro Neko crawled out of her bag and started playing with Usagi.

"Does he sleep so much because he's always in the Northern Woods late at night?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah."

"What does he do there so late in the night?"

Before Ruka could say anything, Natsume removed his manga from his face and interrupted. "It's none of your business, polka-dots."

Mikan pouted. "I was just being curious, hentai."

"Whatever. Get off my table and let's go."

Natsume stood up and walked out the backdoor. Ruka followed, carrying Usagi and Mikan followed behind with Kuro Neko walking beside her.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Hope you liked the part on the sports festival. Plx give me suggestions, comments or anything that might help me in my next chaps, ty!**

**Mikan's Bio: **Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. All of her close friends, except Misaki, are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices.

'**Gifted' meaning having an alice or alices.**

**Kuro Neko's Bio (Updated): **Kuro Neko is a black cat that is one of Mikan's precious best friends. Of course, he knows about Mikan and the others being vampires. He is very active but also unsociable. He is only friendly to Mikan, her family and best friends, Natsume, Ruka and Usagi. He hates being near or touched by strangers. He is intelligent and can sense people's feelings accurately, which is quite strange for a cat. Also, he is obedient and loyal towards those he consider as friends, he is also very brave.

His alice is Big Cat alice, which allows him to transform into a big cat, making people see him as a panther. His alice also allows him to have all the abilities of all big cats such as tigers, leopards, etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet and play with Aoi!

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 4: Meet and play with Aoi!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

What will happen in Natsume's house?

**I'm a little late in posting this chap... So hope you like it.**

* * *

**Previously**

"Whatever. Get off my table and let's go."

Natsume stood up and walked out the backdoor. Ruka followed, carrying Usagi and Mikan followed behind with Kuro Neko walking beside her.

**-+!!+-**

Mikan kept looking around as she entered Natsume's house.

Crash Something inside the house had caused the sound.

In turn, the sound caused Natsume to run inside.

"What happened, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. Let's see if Aoi's hurt."

Ruka led Mikan into the house and saw Natsume and Aoi in the kitchen.

"Natsume, what happened?" He asked.

There was a broken plate on the floor. No one was hurt, although Natsume was staring at Aoi with a slightly angry expression. They were both ignoring Ruka and Mikan for the moment.

"Konnichiwa, onii-san. Gomen, I broke a plate." Aoi said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"? ...Washing the dishes. Why?"

It was silent for a moment then Aoi seemed to have realized something. She suddenly became nervous, making Mikan tilt her head in question.

"Don't you have a fever, Aoi?" Ruka asked, breaking the silence.

"That's what I would like to know too, Aoi." Natsume said coldly.

"I..." Aoi said. "I faked the fever, hoping that you won't go out late at night anymore! You're always catching _them_." She shouted.

Natsume seemed a little shocked for a while then he turned stoic.

"Clear up the mess." He said.

He walked past Mikan and Ruka. Aoi's crimson eyes were filling with tears, thinking that her brother was mad at her.

"...Buriko." Natsume said, just before he left the kitchen.

Aoi rubbed her tears away and smiled. 'Buriko' was Natsume's nickname for her, since she was always acting weak and cute. He would never use that nickname if he was very angry at her.

"Konnichiwa, Ruka nii-san. Who's this?" Aoi asked, smiling happily as per normal.

"Konnichiwa Aoi. This is Mikan Sakura, our new classmate."

"Konnichiwa!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Mikan nee-san is such a kawaii girl!"

"Arigato, Aoi is kawaii too!"

The two girls continued chatting happily as they cleared the mess on the floor. Ruka left and sat with Natsume in the living room.

"Well, the girls are getting along really well."

Natsume kept quiet.

Sigh

"You know, Aoi's right. You shouldn't go hunting for _them_, at least not late at night. You're going to worry your mom and Aoi too."

Natsume continued to remain quiet. Ruka sighed again.

**-+!!+-**

"Come, Mikan nee-san, let's play in the backyard!" Aoi said, pulling Mikan.

"Haha, slow down, Aoi."

**Backyard**

"Urm, Aoi..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is your backyard?" Mikan asked in disbelief as she stared at the scenery before her.

"Of course!" Aoi beamed. "Although onii-san asked otou-san to plant a lot of tall trees."

"So that's why it looks like a mini forest." Mikan sweatdropped.

"?!"

She noticed something on the trees. She walked up to the nearest one.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do the trees look as if it's been attacked?" Mikan asked as she placed her hand over the tree's 'wound'.

"Ah, never mind that, onee-san. Let's go up the trees." Aoi said as she pointed to the treetops. "The view's quite nice from up there."

"Eh? Ano, I'm not good at climbing." Mikan lied, she could get up the tree within a split second if she wanted to but because of her 'keeping a low profile' mission, she couldn't.

"I'll help you. It's really easy and fun!"

Aoi offered her hand to Mikan and Mikan gladly took it, not literally. They slowly climbed up together and sat on one of the highest branches.

"It'd be better if we're watching the sunset." Mikan commented.

Aoi smiled at Mikan. "You must be really special, onee-san. Onii-san never lets a girl into our house, not even my friends."

"Why not?"

Aoi giggled. "Because of all his fan girls... So you're not one of his fan girls, onee-san?"

"No. I'm more of a friend than fan." Mikan chuckled.

They enjoyed their time up on the tree for a while. Mikan closed her eyes, the wind was blowing their hair nicely, away from the girls' shoulders. By the looks of it, it was already evening when Mikan slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Buriko!" A voice called out from below.

The girls looked down and saw Natsume and Ruka.

"Onii-san! Up here!" Aoi waved.

Natsume looked up. "What are you doing up there? It's dangerous!"

"But I always come up here, onii-san."

"I meant _her_! She's clumsy and won't be able to get down! How'd you get her up there anyway?"

"Hey! I'm right here! I can hear you." Mikan pouted. "And I can get down perfectly!" She said as she stood up on the branch, completely forgetting to 'keep a low profile' and to not attract attention from people and vampires.

"Oi polka-dots! What are you doing?"

"I'm not polka-dots and I'll prove to you that I can get down."

"But onee-san, I thought you said you couldn't climb." Aoi said.

"But anyone can get down, right?" Mikan smiled.

Natsume heard her and shouted. "But not anyone can get down without breaking their bones!"

Mikan ignored him and jumped down. She suddenly remembered that she's not allowed to do so extreme stuff. She quickly grabbed a branch and pretended that her hand was slipping. She continued to fall and expected to feel the hard ground but Natsume won't let that happen now, would he? He caught her and glared at her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?! I told you, you're clumsy so don't do that kind of stuff."

"Ahaha... Gomen." Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

Vzzzz vzzzzz

Everyone looked at the door and saw Kuro Neko walking towards them with Mikan's phone in his mouth. Mikan took the phone from him, still in Natsume's arms. Aoi had already got off the tree branch and was now playing with Kuro Neko, thinking that he's so cute. Kuro Neko didn't mind since it he knew Aoi was Mikan's friend.

"Moshi moshi."

"_Hey~, Mikan!"_

"Misaki nee-san, what is it?"

"_Hotaru said one of your classmates is treating the both of you to dinner. So I was wondering if you're going to have dinner with us. If not, I could take your share. Haha..."_

"Dinner? O-"

Mikan was cut off by Aoi. "No! Stay here for dinner! It's okay, right onii-san?"

Natsume shrugged.

"See?! Stay for dinner, onee-san, onegai~..."

Mikan nodded. "Ano, I won't be having dinner with you." She said into her phone.

"_Oh, okay then... Bye~!"_

"Bye."

Mikan hung up.

"Yay! So you'll be having dinner with us?" Aoi asked excitedly.

Mikan nodded.

"Hope you don't mind if Kuro Neko joins us too." Mikan chuckled.

"He's your pet, onee-san? He's so kawaii!"

"I prefer to think of him as a friend." Mikan smiled.

"Ano..." Aoi suddenly said.

Mikan tilted her head and stared at her.

"How long is onii-san going to carry you?" Aoi pointed at them.

"Eh?!" Mikan got a shock, she didn't realize it.

She quickly jumped off. Her face was very red. Natsume nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets and left for his room. Ruka, who had been quietly watching with Usagi in his arms, followed Natsume.

"_Onee-san IS special..."_ Aoi thought happily.

"So is your mom going to cook dinner, Aoi?"

"No. She said she was going to be home late tonight. So we're going to Central Town for dinner!" Aoi smiled.

"Central Town?"

"Hai! It sells all sorts of food. We'll be going as soon as onii-san and Ruka nii-san change. Ruka nii-san has his own room here although he doesn't stay here much. Smiles You can borrow some of my clothes. Let's go!"

Aoi pulled Mikan to her room.

"_Active, isn't she? She's so different from Natsume."_ Mikan thought, sweatdropping.

**-+!!+-**

"Buriko! Polka-dots! Hurry up!"

"Hai! Hai! Coming~!" Aoi shouted, pulling Mikan once more.

Aoi stopped at the front door. Natsume and Ruka were staring at Mikan. Mikan was wearing a light pink, spaghetti strapped tank top and a short, white mini skirt. Both were borrowed from Aoi but seemed perfect for her and it showed her curves wonderfully. Now it was obvious that she had devilish curves that went amazingly well with her angelic and innocent face.

"Ano, do I look that weird?" Mikan asked, noticing the guys' stares.

Aoi giggled. "Iie. You look wonderful, right onii-san?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Let's go already." Natsume said, turning around.

**Central Town, after dinner**

"Come on, onee-san! You have to try a piece of howalon! It's delicious!"

Aoi was pulling Mikan again. Natsume and Ruka were slowly walking behind. They arrived at the howalon shop and queued up for quite a long time before they got a box of howalons. They went to a bench and sat down. Mikan took a piece and put the whole thing in her mouth.

"Oishii~!" Mikan exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Here, have another." Aoi offered.

Mikan gladly took it. After all the howalons were finished, Mikan stood up. "So where are we going now, Aoi?"

"I don't know." Aoi said, then she turned to Natsume. "Are we going home now, onii-san?"

Natsume shrugged.

"I know! Let's go to the theme park!" Aoi said, standing up.

"Ano, do theme parks open this late?" Mikan asked innocently.

"To alices they do!" Aoi beamed.

They headed towards the theme park in Central Town.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. You're an alice, right? What's your alice? Smiles Mine's Nullification and Steal."

"Wow, you have two alices, onee-san? Mine is Fire alice!"

"Ano, no offense but... by any chance... is you alice out of control, Aoi?" Mikan asked, glancing around.

"Eh? Iie. It's fine." Aoi said as she smiled at Mikan. "Why?"

"The people here seem to be very hot. It's either their hair or sleeves that catch fire." Mikan said, still glancing around.

Aoi looked left and right and sure enough, people were getting burnt somewhere on their bodies. To be more specific, guys who were ogling at Mikan were getting burnt. Aoi turned around and saw Natsume and Ruka walking behind, not close enough to hear their conversation. She noticed Natsume was glaring at all the guys that were getting burnt. She turned to the front again and giggled.

"?" Mikan stared at Aoi.

**Meanwhile**

"Natsume, you're going to burn down Central Town if this keeps up." Ruka said, petting Usagi.

Natsume said nothing but he kept burning the guys. For some reason that even he didn't know, he hated it when other guys were ogling at Mikan.

"Do you like Sakura?"

Natsume seemed a little surprised at first then he replied. "Those people were staring at Aoi." He lied.

Ruka sighed, not knowing whether to believe him or not. Fortunately, the number of people around the four of them was decreasing because of two reasons. One, they were afraid of Natsume and two, the theme park was at the end of Central Town and since it was only open to alices, it wasn't crowded at night.

"We're here! Onii-san, Ruka nii-san! Hurry!" Aoi shouted.

**Theme park**

They had rode on almost every ride in the whole theme park, except one.

"Let's ride the roller coaster!" Mikan said excitedly.

Actually, she had never been to a theme park before. Everyone got on. Each cart and fit up to four people, so it was just nice. The girls were in the front and the guys were at the back. Kuro Neko and Usagi were on their owners' laps.

After the ride was over, Mikan was walking like she was drunk. The four loops they had experienced were too much for a first timer like Mikan. She was so dizzy. Aoi chuckled and led her to a bench.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Aoi asked, still chuckling.

"Daijobu desu." Mikan replied but her eyes were still spinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah! Mikan nee-san! Your leg!"

Natsume and Ruka looked at Mikan's thigh. It was bleeding a lot. Mikan shook her head and blinked a few times to get her vision proper again.

"Ah, that. Kuro Neko didn't have a seat belt or anything so I let it hold onto me. I didn't want to ruin your clothes."

"But isn't it pain, onee-san?" Aoi asked worriedly.

"Only a little when I walk." Mikan lied.

She was used to injuries far worse than this but she couldn't let them know, could she? Although, she hates lying and was initially bad at it but Hotaru helped her.

"Aoi..." Natsume said. "Do you still have that Instant Teleportation alice stone?"

"Huh? Yeah."

Aoi searched her pockets and took out a baby blue alice stone. She passed it to Natsume. Aoi, like Natsume, has her own fan club although it is more like a posse. The guys in her posse are her fan boys and the girls were mostly Natsume's fan girls who were trying to use Aoi to get close to Natsume, not that Aoi minds. Natsume was quite protective over Aoi so her posse wasn't as crazy and pursuing as Natsume's fan club. One of Aoi's fan boys had left his alice stone on Aoi's table, hoping she'd accept it. Of course, Aoi accepted the guy's alice stone... but not the guy.

"Hold onto me." He told Ruka and Aoi as he carried Mikan in his arms.

Aoi held Kuro Neko in one hand and Natsume's sleeve in another. Ruka did the same with Usagi.

"Eh? It's okay! I can walk!" Mikan said, panicking and blushing.

**One second later, Hyugas' residence**

"I'll get a wet cloth!" Aoi said, running out of the living room.

Natsume put Mikan on the couch. Mikan was too busy blushing to say anything.

"You can use the ointment the doctor gave me earlier. I don't need it and it should work..."

Ruka ran out of the living room too, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

"I-I'm okay, really." Mikan said.

"You have punctured thighs and you say you're 'okay'?!" Natsume snapped.

"But I am okay..." Mikan muttered to herself.

"Here's the cloth!" Aoi said, running back into the room.

Ruka had also just ran back to the room with a bottle in his hand. Mikan started wiping her legs clean from blood that was slowly dripping.

"Arigato." Mikan said as she passed Aoi the bloody cloth and took the bottle of ointment from Ruka.

**Sakuras' residence**

"Why isn't Mikan home yet? It's dangerous at night." Misaki asked.

"That baka will be just fine." Hotaru said, trying to seem uncaring.

"I just hope she remembers that we'll turn into vampires again at midnight. It's the end of five days already and it's 11 o'clock. Hotaru, don't you have a tracking device on her or something?"

"It only works if she's wearing her clothes. But the tracking device isn't working." Hotaru said.

"So she's not wearing her clothes?! Don't tell me she's doing _it_ with a human!" Misaki said in horror.

Hotaru took out her baka gun. "That baka isn't that careless."

"Y-You're right..." Misaki sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I'm still worried. Even if she's not doing _it_ with a human, being with a human is still dangerous. What if she turns into a vampire when humans are around? Worse! What if the humans she's with are vampire hunters?!"

Hotaru didn't bother to say anything.

**Hyugas' residence**

"Mikan nee-san, since it's so late already and you're injured... Why don't you stay here for the night? Ruka nii-san too. I'm sure onii-san doesn't mind, right?" Aoi asked hopefully.

Natsume and Ruka kept quiet.

"Demo..."

Aoi showed her sparkling puppy eyes. Mikan chuckled. "Hai."

"Buriko." Natsume mocked nonchalantly.

Aoi pouted at him.

"_I guess I'll have to sneak out soon. But how will I explain to them why I left?"_ Mikan thought.

"I think I'll go sleep now. Ano, where do I sleep?" She stood up.

"You can take the second guest room." Aoi, once again... as usual... pulled and dragged Mikan to their second floor, where the bedrooms were.

At the top of the stairs, Aoi started pointing at the rooms. "This room in front is okaa-san's room." She turned to the right and pointed at the room nearest to her parents' room then she pointed to the one next to it. "That's onii-san and Ruka nii-san's rooms." She turned to the left and pointed to the door facing Natsume's bedroom. "This is my room; yours will be that one!" Aoi pointed at the room next to hers, which is also opposite Ruka's.

Aoi led Mikan into the room. Mikan explored a bit while Aoi went to take a nightgown for her. Aoi returned with the nightgown and Mikan went to the bathroom to change. Mikan came out of the bathroom and looked at a clock. "There's still 40 minutes."

"_How will I explain to them? It takes 24 hours before I can transform again." _Mikan wondered as she sat on her bed.

"Nyaa~..."

Mikan looked at her side. Kuro Neko was sitting next to her, watching her.

"You know why I'm worried, right?" She smiled. "What should I do?"

She thought for a long time then she spoke.

"I know! I can use the Doppelganger alice."

Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's doppelganger alice and inserted the alice stone into herself. She still hasn't learnt how to create an alice stone so she can't return Misaki her alice.

"I've tried it before and the doppelganger didn't transform back so I guess it's okay, right?"

"Nyaa~!" Kuro Neko meowed in agreement.

Mikan smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Seconds later, there were two Mikans. Both of them looked at the clock. It was already 11.50pm. She had to hurry and leave the house before she starts thirsting for blood... human blood.

"Oh no! I have less than 10 minutes and I don't have my clothes."

Mikan always wore dark, more specifically, black clothes when she was in vampire form. Although in terms of appearance, there wasn't much difference between vampire and human forms.

"Ah!" Mikan said as she saw a cloak in the quite empty wardrobe.

The cloak was perfect. It was complete black, it could cover her light colored clothes and it was easy to move around in... Not to mention it had a hood. Mikan wore it and proceeded to the open window.

"Take care of her for me, Kuro Neko." Mikan said.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright!" The doppelganger smiled.

Mikan smiled back. It was 5 minutes to midnight. She put on the hood and jumped out. Little did she know that someone else was also jumping out of his bedroom. The both of them had jumped out in different directions but were headed for the same destination, the Northern Woods.

"_I promise this will be the last time I come out late at night, Aoi."_

**Northern Woods**

Mikan had transformed into a vampire again the moment she arrived at Northern Woods. She stopped running when she was in the middle of the forest. She wanted to stretch her wings and fly. Just as she was about to, she picked up a scent... a human scent. Vampires' senses were naturally much better than a human's so she sensed the vampire hunter's presence before it occurred vice versa.

After a few seconds, the two mortal enemies were face to face, vampire to vampire hunter. To Natsume, Mikan was obviously a vampire; it wasn't only his instincts and senses that confirmed it. Mikan's long, dark cloak was proof enough, she looked like a vampire from movies. Fortunately for Mikan, Natsume's mask, her hood and the night's darkness hid her face very well.

"Isn't a cloak too old fashioned?" Natsume smirked a little.

Mikan couldn't see the smirk but she could definitely sense it. And although her hearing was very sharp, Natsume's voice was colder and slightly muffled, thanks to the mask, so she didn't recognize his voice.

"What's it to you, hunter?" She snapped.

Mikan never was nice to humans who insulted her... unless she was in human form, then she wouldn't mind. Actually, Mikan never was nice to anyone when she was in vampire form, except for her family and friends.

"If you know I'm a hunter, why don't you run, leech?"

"I have no need to fear an alice werewolf, let alone a human hunter. Besides, I'm thirsty." Mikan smirked.

She was definitely different than normal. Usually, she would restraint from drinking human blood but since Natsume insulted her, she wasn't going to care now. She lunged at him but he knowingly dodged. Natsume held a fireball in his hand.

"So you're an alice... Not bad, Fire alice too, one of the most effective ways to kill a vampire... but what makes you think I don't have an alice to counter yours?"

Natsume didn't respond.

"Judging from your silence, I'm guessing you didn't know vampires and werewolves have alices, did you?" Mikan smirked. "Anyway, I'm still thirsty."

Natsume dodged her attack again. He attacked her with the fireball he held and it successfully hit her left leg. Mikan knelt down and held her leg. Although she conjured up some water and extinguished the flames, the pain was still there. She glared at Natsume. "You're going to regret that."

In a flash, Mikan was behind him, sinking her teeth into his neck. Natsume was a little shocked that she could still move so fast after being injured, especially on the leg. He quickly recovered from his little shock and jumped away from Mikan. She only managed to get two gulps of blood, that amount was too much for Natsume to stay human but also too little for him to turn into a vampire.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Would you consider this as a cliffy? ;D Btw, if you spot any mistakes, please inform me so that I can correct them. TY!!**

**Mikan's Bio (Updated): **Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan and she's also powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen her alice though. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Doppelganger and Water alices.

'**Gifted' meaning having an alice or alices.**

**Kuro Neko's Bio: **Kuro Neko is a black cat that is one of Mikan's precious best friends. Of course, he knows about Mikan and the others being vampires. He is very active but also unsociable. He is only friendly to Mikan, her family and best friends, Natsume, Ruka and Usagi. He hates being near or touched by strangers. He is intelligent and can sense people's feelings accurately, which is quite strange for a cat. Also, he is obedient and loyal towards those he consider as friends, he is also very brave.

His alice is Big Cat alice, which allows him to transform into a big cat, making people see him as a panther. His alice also allows him to have all the abilities of all big cats such as tigers, leopards, etc.


	5. Chapter 5: Close calls

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 5: Close calls**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

Will Natsume still be a human or turn into a vampire?

**I don't know about you but I think this chap's going to be confusing. Gomen nasai!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

In a flash, Mikan was behind him, sinking her teeth into his neck. Natsume was a little shocked that she could still move so fast after being injured, especially when she's injured on the leg by fire. He quickly recovered from his little shock and jumped away from Mikan. She only managed to get two gulps of blood, that amount was too much for Natsume to stay human but also too little for him to turn into a vampire.

**-+!!+-**

Natsume held his neck where the two bite marks were and winced in pain. Mikan could sense that he was now a vampire. She was silently grumbling to herself, complaining that she turned her blood source into a vampire, a creature like herself that she can't drink blood from. Sensing no danger from Natsume's current vampire form, she decided to stretch her wings. She turned around and just as she was about to release her wings from her body, she was once again interrupted by a scent, the very same human scent she picked up earlier. She spun around and stared at Natsume.

"You're human again?" She asked in shock and disbelief.

Natsume kept quiet. For a second there, he actually thought that he was permanently a vampire.

"Ironic, isn't it? A vampire hunter turning into a vampire. But you're lucky... you're one of few who can transform from vampire to human without needing to be powerful. You know, I can help you get used to your new vampire form..." She said cheekily.

"Shut up, leech."

Mikan was right, it was ironic. The moment Natsume said 'leech', he turned into a vampire once more. His throat was getting very dry and his back had sprouted huge, black, bat wings. He touched his throat then looked over his shoulder. His wings were moving on its own, making him slowly float upwards.

"Hey! It's not good for you to be seen! Even if we are in a forest." Mikan giggled as she grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled him down.

She loved watching vampire newbies; they were so clueless and hopeless. Their hands separated when Natsume was safely on the ground.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"What's wrong with you? Having mood swings?" Natsume asked coldly.

Giggles

"Having transformation swings is more dangerous and scarier than mood swings, you know. Anyway, don't be so stubborn. You'll be burned to death by the sun if you don't know how to control your transformation." Mikan smiled.

Natsume reluctantly agreed since he could tell that Mikan was sincere. Mikan let him feast on some small animals in the forest before she patiently thought him how to control his wings, thirst, tell when it's going to be sunrise and sunset and so on, although patience was not really necessary... Natsume was a fast learner.

**6am**

"That's about all the basic stuff you need to know." Mikan said. "It's going to be sunrise in half an hour or so and I've seriously got to go now. Thanks for the small meal just now. Ja ne."

She started jumping from branch to branch. Natsume transformed to human again and stared at where she had just left. Then he quickly rushed home. If Aoi found out he went out late at night again, on the same day that she cried because he always did that, all hell would've broke loose.

**Hyugas' residence**

Natsume went into his bedroom through the open window and changed out of his dirty and apparently torn clothes. He immediately went to bed.

**Sakuras' residence**

Mikan slowly crept into her bedroom as quietly as possible and drew the curtains. She entered the bathroom to change into her nightgown. When she had changed, she opened the bathroom door and got a shock.

"Ho... Hotaru! W-What are you doing h-here?" Mikan asked nervously, Hotaru's baka gun was pointed at her head.

Hotaru, like Mikan, had already transformed back into vampire form so her senses and speed were heightened. The moment Mikan put on her nightgown, Hotaru's tracking device let out a signal and Hotaru was outside Mikan's bathroom door in a flash.

"Where were you?" Hotaru asked in a nonchalant but threatening voice.

"Urm... Uh, asleep... Where else...?"

Baka Mikan fell onto the floor.

"Don't lie to me." Hotaru glared at her.

Mikan stood up.

"What's with all the noise?" Misaki asked, entering Mikan's bedroom. "Mikan! You're back! Where were you?"

"Ano... I was at a friend's house. She thought I was injured so she forced me to stay overnight."

"You could've at least told us." Misaki said. "We were worried sick!"

"Gomen."

"Eh, wait a minute..." Misaki said, putting a finger on her chin and staring at the ceiling. "You transformed back at midnight, right?"

Mikan nodded in reply.

"That means you should've left your friend's house by then, right?"

Mikan nodded again.

"So..." Misaki continued. "Why did you come back only now?"

"Eh? ...Ah, I went to Northern Woods. There was a human there and I was thirsty, so..."

"You drank a human's blood, Mikan?"

Misaki's eyes were very wide.

"Finally." Hotaru said, putting away her baka gun. "We've been trying to get you to start drinking human's blood. Your powers might make you superior but your diet would make others think that you're inferior. This causes them to doubt and challenge her powers, which creates our current situation."

For vampires, drinking animal blood is a sign of weakness and inferiority and it shows that one was a newbie or newborn. To be deemed as a true and powerful vampire, one must not only be powerful but must also drink human blood. This is the cause of Mikan's current problem. All vampires know about Mikan because she is very powerful and the only vampire who refuses to drink human blood. All of them think that she is inferior because she still drinks animal blood but when they challenge, they always lose. So, being unable to accept their loss, they challenge her continuously.

So in short, the vampires are sore losers because they can't accept their defeat from someone whom they thought as lousy so they constantly have rematches with Mikan.

"But now that she has officially drunk human blood, we can go back now, right?" Misaki asked.

"Ano, he escaped but I managed to turn him into a vampire. But he's one of those rare types, the one that is both vampire and human." Mikan said.

"So he's a hybrid?"

"Urm, yes?"

"Baka. You should have paid attention in vampire school."

"Gomen."

"Anyway..." Hotaru said. "Let's just go back to sleep. That human must've provoked her when she was thirsty. So it's not counted." She said, walking out of the room.

Misaki left too and all of them went back to sleep.

**Hyugas' residence**

"Ohayo, onii-san~! You overslept, it's already 11. Ruka nii-san and onee-san already left." Aoi said.

Natsume didn't say anything.

"Oh, onee-san invited all of us over to her house."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, making Aoi pout.

"Okay. I asked her whether we could go over... So can we?" Aoi asked with her adorable puppy eyes.

"Hn."

"Yay! I'll go get ready now!"

**Sakuras' residence**

Mikan's doppelganger entered the house, keeping the amount of sunlight that seeped through to the minimum.

"Mikan! Amanatsu is here!" Misaki shouted.

'Amanatsu' was Mikan's doppelganger's name. All of them proceeded to the living room where Mikan conjoined with Amanatsu. Mikan's eyes were closed as Amanatsu's memories of last night flashed one after another in her mind. She suddenly opened her eyes.

**Lazy mode**

Misaki (MI): "What is it, Mikan?"

Mikan (M): "Amanatsu invited Aoi over."

MI: "Aoi? The girl who forced you to stay at her house?"

M: "Hai. But Amanatsu also invited two guys."

Hotaru (H): "So three people are coming here...?"

M: Nods

H: "Three humans...?"

M: Nods

H: "Now...?"

M: Nods

H: "When we're currently in vampire forms...?"

M/MI: "AHH!!!"

M: "Oh no! What do we do?!" Runs around in panic

H: "Amanatsu is a human replica of Mikan, alright. She's just as stupid."

MI: Sweatdrop

Baka

M: Falls

H: "Baka. You can get Amanatsu to replace you."

M: Gets up "Then what about you two?"

MI: "We'll just stay in the secret room."

M: "But what if you're thirsty?"

MI: "Oh yeah..."

H: "I guess we'll just take blood pills."

M: "Ano... Ahehheh... Amanatsu said she'll introduce you." Rubs back of head

H: "...Definitely as baka as you."

MI: "So now what do we do? We can't hide, we can't transform, we definitely can't reveal ourselves and I don't think we can postpone since they're already on their way."

H: "Mikan, just create Amanatsu."

M: "Hai." Concentrates and Amanatsu appears

H: "Amanatsu, when they come, just tell them we're out. And don't let them into my room or the secret room."

Amanatsu (A): "Hai."

MI: "We'll be in the secret room?"

H: Nods "We have no choice. I'll go get the blood pills." Walks away

M/MI: Proceeds to kitchen

M: "Ano, Misaki nee-san, what if they can sense us?"

MI: "They won't be able to. The room's full proof."

**Normal mode**

Misaki stood in front of the refrigerator. She held both sides and lifted it up with ease. There was a trap door which led to a dark tunnel underneath, just enough for a person to go through. Mikan lifted the trap door and went in. It was like sitting on a steep water slide on the way down. Misaki went in and gently replaced the refrigerator on top. Both of them landed safely in the dark underground room. Fortunately for them, vampires had very good night vision, just like cats but slightly better. Hotaru had also joined them.

The room was dark and huge. And there was absolutely nothing inside, not even a small gleam of light. The girls, except Hotaru, sat on the ice cold floor.

"What is that, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru was carrying a huge bag. She put it down and started taking a lot of tools, mechanical parts and machinery out. It makes one wonder if the bag was magical like Mary Poppin's.

"She's going to do her own work, I guess." Misaki said, sweatdropping.

Hotaru had claimed and used up one third of the whole room.

"We might as well train now, no?"

"Hai~!" Mikan said happily, taking off her hand band that tied her single ponytail.

**Meanwhile**

"Buriko, are you sure it's around here?"

"Of course I'm sure." Aoi said. "She said she lives here."

"But this doesn't seem like a suitable place for three girls to live alone." Ruka commented as all of them looked around.

As usual, gangsters were everywhere. One gang approached them.

"Oi, kids! You don't seem to be familiar with this place." The leader said.

"Move." Natsume said, he was a little pissed off.

"Hehheh... You don't seem to know the rules around here."

"Let us teach you slowly." Another guy said, cracking his knuckles.

"You're better off moving aside." Aoi said.

"Heh, cute little girl." The gang leader smirked and held her chin.

This really made Natsume tick. The whole gang caught fire. The gangsters were now running around like headless chickens while the other gangs watched in amusement, horror and definitely fear. Natsume continued walking as Aoi and Ruka sweatdropped and sighed.

"What's up with this place? First, it was super strong girls and now we have alices." A guy whispered.

"If word spreads to the other gangs that we lost to a couple of kids, we can kiss our tattoos good bye." Another guy said.

"Idiot! We won't lose our tattoos."

"Yeah but we will lose our faces."

Natsume kept quiet as he heard the two men's conversation. _"Super strong girls?"_

"Ah, this should be the place." Aoi said.

They were standing in front of a three storey building. It was quite big but only had one door, proving that it was a single house. Aoi knocked on the door and a familiar smile greeted them.

"Konnichiwa! I've prepared lunch."

"Konnichiwa, onee-san. Gomen, we're a little late. We had some... problems." Aoi said happily.

"Daijobu." Amanatsu opened the door wider for them enter.

"Wow, onee-san. It doesn't look like much from the outside but everything's so nice inside!"

"Arigato." Amanatsu said with a smile.

She led them to the dining room.

"Gomen... I'm not a good cook so I just ordered some pizza." She said nervously as they sat down.

There were two pizzas on the table. Everyone quietly had their lunch.

**-+!!+-**

"Onee-san, where are your friends?" Aoi asked, looking around the huge living room.

"They urm... are out. They had some important things to do."

"Oh... Can I see your room, onee-san?" Aoi asked hopefully.

"Sure." Amanatsu turned to Natsume and Ruka. "You guys can do whatever you like. Just don't go to the kitchen please."

"Okay." Ruka replied with a smile.

Natsume automatically went to a bookshelf. There was one shelf especially for mangas. He took one and sat on the sofa. Usagi ran to the backyard so Ruka followed it and stayed there.

**Mikan's room**

Aoi's eyes shone when she entered the light pink colored room. She saw a stuffed bear on Mikan's bed and hugged it. "Kawaii~!"

Smiles

"That's Mr Bear. I've had him since I was ten."

"Mikan nee-san... do you ever untie your ponytail?" Aoi asked all of a sudden.

"Eh? Urm, no."

"Why not?"

"Ah... No reason."

Mikan, in vampire form, never ties her hair. She only ties it in human form, hoping that no vampire would recognize her. She looks very cute and innocent in both forms anyway.

"Oh..." Aoi turned to Mikan's closet. "Can I see your closet?"

"Sure."

Amanatsu walked towards the closet and let Aoi in. Aoi had a fun time running around and admiring all Mikan's clothes while Amanatsu sat on the couch in the middle.

"Onee-san, why do you have so many dark clothes?" Aoi asked, seeing that half the closet was filled with dark colored clothes, not that they weren't nice.

"Ano... it's nicer to mix colors."

"I see."

**-+!!+-**

"Sorry there weren't many things for you to do here." Amanatsu said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Daijobu, onee-san. I had a lot of fun in your closet." Aoi giggled.

Natsume and Ruka had a questioning look; they had no idea what Aoi did in Mikan's room.

"Bye~! See you guys on Monday!"

"Bye, Sakura." Ruka said.

"Bye onee-san! Say 'hi' to your friends for me!" Aoi said happily as she waved her hand.

"I will!"

Natsume, Ruka and Aoi began walking away.

Amanatsu slowly closed the door. She went to the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator. In her human form, Mikan was almost as strong as her vampire form, so naturally, her doppelganger would be just as strong. Amanatsu lifted the refrigerator and put it aside. She lifted the trap door and peered down the tunnel and called out. "Mikan! Hotaru! Misaki! They're gone."

The three girls flew up one by one.

"Wait." Hotaru said. "They're coming back."

In a flash, Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki were back in the secret room. Amanatsu quickly closed the trap door and put the refrigerator in its original position.

**-+!!+-**

"Natsume! What is it?" Ruka asked when he saw his best friend running back to Mikan's house.

Natsume suddenly stopped. Ruka and Aoi caught up to him.

"What's wrong, onii-san?" Aoi asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

Natsume turned around and continued walking. Ruka and Aoi knew they couldn't believe his 'nothing's but they decided to shrug it off.

"_Was it just me? For a split second, I thought I sensed a few vampires."_

He was in quite a good mood so he decided to shrug it off too.

**Sakuras' residence**

Amanatsu once again lifted the refrigerator, opened the trap door and called out to the three vampires. The three immediately flew out.

"Phew! I thought they'd never leave." Misaki said. "I'm sick of those blood pills, I want to hunt."

"What did they come back for, Amanatsu?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing. They didn't come back."

"Eh? That's strange. Anyway, thanks, Amanatsu!" Mikan smiled.

Amanatsu smiled back and turned to Hotaru and Misaki. "And Aoi said 'hi'."

Mikan and Amanatsu conjoined into one again.

"At least we get to train a little while in there." Misaki said, closing the entrance to the secret room. "Hotaru even helped us train our reflexes, although she was trying to punish us for making so much noise."

Mikan laughed.

"Let's go hunting. I need some proper blood to rinse my mouth." Hotaru said.

"Me too. Those blood pills tasted horrible."

"You're not going to hunt humans, are you?" Mikan asked.

"Baka. We can't hunt humans, it's still bright outside. We'll have to go to Northern Woods. The trees will shade us." Hotaru said.

"How will we get there?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"I'll call Matsudaira." Hotaru said.

After one minute, Hayate appeared. "Why did you call me, cool blue sky?"

Baka Hayate fell to the ground.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Gomen..." He said, getting up.

"As punishment, give me ¥2000." Hotaru said nonchalantly, stretching out her hand.

"Hai."

Hayate obediently and immediately took out his wallet and gave Hotaru a ¥5000 note. "Keep the change."

Sweatdrop Mikan and Misaki were quietly watching the two.

"Hayate nii-san is always like that." Mikan said.

"Hotaru is completely taking advantage of him." Misaki added.

"Now, we need you to blow the clouds to cover up the sun and keep it that way, long enough for us to go to Northern Woods." Hotaru said, ignoring Mikan and Misaki.

"Hai."

Hayate went to the back of the house, where it was shaded, and opened the back door. He waved his hands a little and after a few moments, the sky was dark.

"Let's go." Hotaru said.

"Shouldn't you thank him, Hotaru?"

"No." Hotaru simply replied.

"It's okay, Mikan." Hayate smiled.

All four of them ran to Northern Woods as fast as possible. They didn't want to catch the attention of other vampires, vampire hunters and the normal humans. Fortunately, vampires, especially powerful ones like themselves, have incredible speed. They were safely in Northern Woods in a second.

"Matsudaira, who said you could follow us?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"But I can help if anything happens." Hayate replied.

"Fine. But don't help me in hunting."

"Hai."

Hotaru disappeared due to her speed. Misaki and Mikan also went for their hunts while Hayate waited for them obediently and patiently.

**1 hour later**

"Ah. I'm full." Mikan smiled to Misaki.

"Oh, Hayate nii-san is still here?" Misaki asked as she saw a motionless figure sitting on the ground.

Hayate turned around. "Ah, you're back. Looks around Where's cool blue sky?"

"Ano, Hotaru hasn't returned yet?" Mikan asked.

Fwooosh A gust of wind blew.

Everyone turned around and saw Hotaru with a worried expression.

"A hunter's coming. It's not easy to get rid of him... Matsudaira."

Hayate nodded knowingly. He waved his hands once more.

"Huh...?" Mikan didn't understand what's going on.

"Just go, baka."

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's wrist and all four of them were back in the house.

**Northern Woods**

"Damn it." Natsume muttered to himself as he proceeded home.

He had gone to Northern Woods to look for Mikan's vampire form but he saw Hotaru instead. They had a fight and Hotaru, noticing that they're getting nearer to where the meeting place was but getting nowhere in their fight, decided to flee instead.

**Hyugas' residence**

"Onii-san, you're back so soon?" Aoi asked. "You usually take hours to hunt for a few dozens of _them_."

"I didn't say I was hunting now, did I?"

"Then why did you wear _those_?" Aoi said, pointing to Natsume's pure black outfit.

Natsume ignored her and went to his room.

**Natsume's room**

"_How am I supposed to find out how to turn back to normal? _She's_ nowhere to be found. Should I tell Ruka and Aoi? Telling Aoi is definitely not good... Telling Ruka should be okay."_

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this chap. I don't really like it though... There was a 'Lazy mode', lol...**

**Mikan's Bio (Updated):** Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan, Hayate's two years older than Mikan and they're both powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's alice and another alice from someone else. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Doppelganger and Water alices.

Mikan's doppelganger is named 'Amanatsu.' Amanatsu is almost exactly like Mikan, the only difference is that Amanatsu is pure human.

**Natsume's Bio:** Natsume is a 16 years old vampire hunter. He is one of the top vampire hunters. Only Ruka and Aoi know that he's a vampire hunter. The reason he became a vampire hunter is because he hates them but the reason why he hates them is still unknown. He usually hunts in Northern Woods, since there is no sunlight and vampires love to go there. When he hunts, he wears his mask so that vampires can't recognize and find him and endanger his friends when he's not hunting. He usually skips lesson in school to go hunting and to escape from his crazy fan girls, which is practically 99% of the girls in the whole school.

Mikan, as a vampire, had bitten him and he has become a rare breed, a vampire-human hybrid. He still doesn't know that Mikan was the vampire who bit him. And although he doesn't know it, he actually likes Mikan... He also likes cats. Kuro Neko could sense it so he wasn't cold to Natsume. So far, no one knows Natsume is a vampire-human hybrid, except Mikan of course.

Natsume has the Fire alice, just like Aoi but the only person who doesn't know his alice is Mikan.


	6. Chapter 6: The vampire realm

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 6: The vampire realm**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum: **Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

Is there a way to turn back into pure human?

**Thanks for all the reviews for the past 5 chap! ^^ I'll try to update ASAP all the time but because Xmas is coming, there's a lot of shopping and gatherings so it might take me some time to update. Sry in advance... Oh yeah, back to the topic...**

**Special thanks to **MayBeCritic **for reviewing every chap... and I'll try not to be lazy so much. XD And also special thanks to the others who have reviewed at least 3 chap! This chap is especially for you guys/girls! ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

"_How am I supposed to find out how to turn back to normal? _She's_ nowhere to be found. Should I tell Ruka and Aoi? Telling Aoi is definitely not good... Telling Ruka should be okay."_

**Monday**

"Natsume-sama~!" The fan girls in class shouted.

Natsume ignored them as usual and sat next to Ruka.

"Ohayo Natsume. You're early today." Ruka greeted.

"Hn." Was Natsume's simple reply.

Narumi came in and started the lesson. Seeing that no one was paying attention to him and Ruka, Natsume told Ruka his current 'condition'.

"WHAT?!" Ruka shouted.

Everyone froze and turned to the back.

"Ruka-kun, is anything wrong?" Narumi asked.

"Huh? Nothing... Gomen nasai."

Narumi shrugged and the lesson continued.

"Are you serious, Natsume?" Ruka said in a low voice.

Natsume gave him the 'do I look like I'm joking?' look. Ruka stared at him with his mouth agape.

**Lunch break**

"Was everything okay just now, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, carrying her tray of food.

Hotaru, Yura, Nobara, Anna, Nonoko, Yu, Luna, Sumire and Wakako were standing behind her; all of them were carrying their trays except for Luna, Sumire and Wakako. Wakako was somehow dragged into their little bet. They had to start scrimping to provide three meals a day for seven days worth of food so they were very grumpy.

"Y-Yeah. Why don't you guys take a seat?" Ruka turned to Natsume. "Is it okay, Natsume?"

"Hn."

Luna, Sumire and Wakako suddenly had a great mood and their eyes suddenly shone brighter than a dozen stars. Too bad Natsume destroyed their hopes and dreams. "As long as _they_ don't sit near me."

The three witches felt so heartbroken but nobody noticed, they were too busy taking their seats around the circular table.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to return the cloak from Natsume's house. But I can't tell him I took it. He'll surely ask what I used it for."_ Mikan thought.

"Onii-san~!" A familiar voice shouted.

Everyone in the canteen, except Natsume, turned towards the voice. Aoi was happily smiling and waving towards Natsume's table, with her posse following behind her. "Konnichiwa onii-san, Ruka nii-san, onee-san."

The three witches, being the three witches, confidently and arrogantly assumed 'onee-san' referred to them.

"Konnichiwa Aoi." Ruka and Mikan greeted.

"How dare you speak so casually with Aoi-san?!" The witches snapped at Mikan.

"Ano, don't friends speak normally?" Mikan asked.

"Who said you were friends with Aoi-san?" Wakako asked.

"I did." Aoi said, pouting. "And I don't like you shouting at my onee-san."

"Onee-san?!"

"Yep! Mikan is my onee-san!" Aoi said, happily hugging Mikan.

The three witches didn't say anything now.

"So she is the girl who asked you to stay over at her house?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"Yep." Mikan turned to Aoi. "Aoi, this is Hotaru Imai, my best friend and housemate." Mikan smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru nee-san! Smiles Mikan nee-san said you were busy on Saturday, are you free today?"

"Wait a minute!" Luna shouted. "What did you mean by 'stay over at her house'?"

"Don't tell me Sakura stayed at Natsume-sama's house!" Sumire added.

Aoi innocently nodded in reply. All Natsume's fan girls were frozen stiff, some even fainted. The witches also froze, with their mouths open wide enough for soccer balls to fit inside.

"So are you free, Hotaru nee-san?" Aoi asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Great! So you and Mikan nee-san can come over! Ah, there was another person staying with you, right? She can come too."

"Sure." Hotaru said nonchalantly but her mind was filled with greedy thoughts. _"I'm going to be rich."_

"_Hm, I can return the cloak at the same time."_ Mikan thought.

**After school, Sakuras' residence**

"Mikan, hurry up!" Misaki shouted from below.

"Hai, hai! I'm coming!" Mikan shouted while rampaging around her bedroom, looking for the cloak.

"_Where did I put that thing? ...Ah! The closet!"_

She rushed to her closet and found the cloak. She took it and stuffed it into her bag. Knowing that Hotaru will shoot her with the baka gun if she made them wait too long, Mikan grabbed onto the stairway's handrail and jumped all the way down. She landed unscathed.

"Quit showing off, baka. Let's go. If you made me miss out anything, you'll pay."

The three of them left, with Mikan leading the way to their destination.

**Hyugas' residence**

Ding dong The doorbell's ringing echoed throughout the house.

Aoi rushed to the front door and opened it to see three girls standing there patiently. She smiled.

"Mikan nee-san! Hotaru nee-san! And..."

"Misaki Harada, 17."

"Misaki nee-san!" Aoi smiled widely.

She pulled them in excitedly.

"Ano, Aoi... I think I might have left something in the guest room. Can I go up?" Mikan asked as she pointed to the top of the stairs.

"Of course, onee-san."

"Arigato." Mikan smiled and went up.

"Nice place you have here." Misaki said.

"Thanks! Smiles But it's not as nice as yours."

"So where are Hyuga and Nogi?" Hotaru asked, holding her camera.

"They're in onii-san's room and they locked the door."

**Outside Natsume's room**

Mikan had returned the cloak and left the guest room she had used before. As she walked towards the stairs, she heard Ruka's voice from Natsume's room. "So how'll you find that vampire?"

Upon hearing the word 'vampire', Mikan slowly crept towards the room. Then she heard another voice. "Don't know. I tried to find her but failed."

"_That's Natsume's voice. He and Ruka-pyon are trying to find a vampire? Why?"_

Mikan continued to eavesdrop to find an answer to her questions.

"How did she look like? Did you accidentally kill her?"

"No, I couldn't have killed her. She was quite good. And she wore a cloak that looked like the one in the other guest room."

Mikan's brown eyes widened. _"Natsume was the vampire hunter that night?!"_

Her chest started hurting and she didn't know why. Then Natsume's room door swung open. "Eavesdropping again, polka-dots?"

Mikan didn't hear him... Okay, she did hear him but his words never processed into her brain. She slowly walked down the stairs while looking like she's possessed.

"_Something's wrong with polka-dots. Did she hear what we were talking about?"_ Natsume thought.

**Meanwhile**

"_He's a vampire hunter..."_

This thought ran through Mikan's mind even when she was with the others.

"Mikan, are you okay? You seem sick."

"Mikan...?"

"Mikan?"

"Mikan!"

"Huh?!" Mikan kept looking around until she saw Misaki's worried face. "What's wrong, Misaki nee-san?"

"I should be asking you that question." Misaki said.

"Are you sick, Mikan nee-san?" Aoi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Baka. You've been spacing out since you came down." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"I was? Gomen."

"What's wrong? Did something happen up there?"

"No. I was just thinking of something." Mikan said, letting out a small smile.

"You must've used your brain too much and it malfunctioned due to its tiny size."

Mikan pouted. "Hotaru, don't be mean."

"Do you even know what 'malfunctioned' means?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"No." Mikan said in a defeated tone.

"That proves my point."

"Don't be mean! We're best friends, right?"

Mikan tried to hug Hotaru, only to be shot on the head. As usual, she got up and tried to hug Hotaru again and she got shot, again. This cycle repeated over and over as Misaki and Aoi sweatdropped. _"She's okay now."_

"Anyway, I was thinking of going swimming." Aoi said.

"Eh? We didn't bring-"

Mikan was cut off.

"It's okay. You have plenty of time to get them." Aoi smiled.

"Okay, so where are we swimming? Swimming pool or ocean?" Misaki asked.

"Lake."

"?" Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki stared at her questioningly.

**Northern Woods**

"Ano... is there a lake here? How come I never noticed?" Mikan asked as she scanned the forest in every direction.

They were walking deeper into the forest.

"It's deep inside this forest. It's very beautiful and peaceful there." Aoi said with a smile. "But Hotaru nee-san, aren't you going to swim?"

"No." Hotaru plainly said.

"Why not?"

"Hotaru can't swim." Mikan said.

Baka Mikan got shot again.

"Itai..." She muttered, rubbing her sore head.

"But there's one thing I don't get. Hotaru can't swim so she can just watch over our stuff. But..." Misaki said then she glanced behind. "If they can swim but don't want to swim, why are they following us?"

Aoi giggled. "Onii-san doesn't like me to come to Northern Woods alone, especially if I'm going swimming in the lake. He thinks it's dangerous. Smiles And Ruka nii-san is just following onii-san."

Actually, Natsume's number one reason for tagging along was because of both Mikan and Aoi. He didn't think Northern Woods was safe since it was where he usually hunts for vampires. Not to mention he wouldn't want to miss seeing you-know-who in a bikini. Besides, you-know-who was acting weird and Natsume was afraid she might drown. Aoi and Ruka knew these reasons.

"Ah, we're here." Aoi said, putting down her bag.

"It's beautiful~!" Misaki exclaimed.

The lake was as big as a regular swimming pool. It was as blue as the sky and as clear as glass. The surrounding trees and flowers seemed to be exceptionally beautiful as they shone under the sun. It was the perfect place to get some R&R or it can be a nice, romantic spot.

Mikan, Misaki and Aoi got into the clean water and Misaki and Aoi had a great time playing like little children in the kiddies' pool. The other three people just sat, quietly watching them. Two pairs of eyes, one as red as ruby and the other as purple as amethyst, were staring at a certain brunette who was just floating around like a corpse from Titanic.

"Why aren't you swimming, onee-san?"

Mikan didn't reply, she was lost in her own thoughts. Aoi swam off, thinking that Mikan was just enjoying the serenity and she didn't want to disturb her very first onee-san.

"_Maybe I just misunderstood what they meant."_ Mikan mentally shook her head to get rid of the thought of Natsume being that vampire hunter she saw and bit. _"Yeah... It's just a misunderstanding."_ Mikan smiled.

Her smile soon faded away. _"But no matter how I see it, there is no way I could have misunderstood. There was no misunderstanding... There was no mistake..."_

Mikan's chest began hurting again. Her eyelids slowly dropped and she began sinking. Hotaru noticed but didn't do or say anything. Even though Mikan was in human form right now and could drown and die, she was first and foremost a vampire. At most, Mikan would awake a few days later as a vampire but she wouldn't be able to turn human again. However, Natsume, Ruka and Aoi didn't know that.

"Polka-dots!" Natsume shouted, alerting Ruka, Misaki and Aoi.

He dived into the lake, knowing that the rest were clueless as to where Mikan sunk. He swam under, going deeper and faster with each second. He saw and caught up with Mikan and pulled her to the surface.

"Sakura/Mikan/Onee-san!" Ruka, Misaki and Aoi shouted in unison.

Natsume dragged Mikan onto the bank. Misaki and Aoi rushed out of the water. All of them gathered around but not to close so as to give Mikan the air she needed. Natsume did CPR/mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, or whatever you like to call it. Mikan coughed out a lot of water but she didn't open her eyes.

Smack Mikan stretched her hand out and shifted her position towards the left, slapping Natsume in the process.

Natsume glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"She's asleep." Hotaru plainly said.

Everyone looked at her then stared at the sleeping figure in disbelief.

"That baka always fall asleep when she's depressed."

Misaki nodded her head, confirming Hotaru's statement.

"Depressed? Why was onee-san depressed?" Aoi asked.

Hotaru shrugged. "Ask her yourself." She said, taking out her baka gun.

Baka

"Mm...?" Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

She turned her head to the front and sat up immediately. She saw Natsume kneeling next to her and noticed his red cheek.

"What's wrong with your face?" She pointed at Natsume's face.

"Onee-san, you were drowning and onii-san saved you but you slapped him when you were unconscious." Aoi explained, sweatdropping and giggling at the same time.

"I did?!"

Aoi nodded. Mikan guiltily turned to Natsume. She laughed nervously as she looked at and fiddled with her fingers. "Go... Gomen... looks up and smiles And arigato!"

"Tch."

Natsume went to a tree and leaned against it, waiting for one of the others to ask Mikan the question that was on all of their minds. Ruka was the one to ask. "What are you upset about, Sakura?"

"Eh? I... I-I'm not upset. I'm fine!" Mikan waved her hands in denial and gave them a reassuring smile.

Even though her smile was almost genuine, nobody believed her but they kept quiet. They thought it was best to go back so the three girls took their towels from their bags and wrapped it around themselves to keep warm. They even walked bare footed.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked as the flame caster wasn't moving.

"I'm going to look for _her_."

"Hai. Be careful." Ruka said and caught up with the girls.

"Where's onii-san?" Aoi asked, glancing behind Ruka.

"He's got some things to do." Ruka said.

"But he shouldn't just leave like that." Misaki said.

Aoi smiled. "It's okay, he's always like that."

Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki continued walking and talking. Aoi was quiet because she knew that Natsume had went off to hunt for vampires but what she didn't know was that Natsume was just looking for a single vampire, one that may help him in his 'condition' that only he and Ruka knows. Aoi and Ruka were silently walking behind Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki.

"_There's a hunter... Quite far away but it's headed this way. Hotaru and Misaki nee-san don't seem to notice him yet."_ Mikan thought, glancing at the other two vampires-in-disguise. _"I'd better lure him away, fast. Let's hope even Hotaru believes my little lie this time."_

"Ah!" She suddenly said, stopping in her tracks.

Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to tell them what's wrong. Mikan started searching her bag. She suddenly looked up with wide eyes. "I left something at the lake! I'll be right back!" She closed her bag and started running back.

For once, all of them, even Hotaru, believed her. They sat on the soft grass and waited for the brunette to return.

**-+!!+-**

Once out of sight, Mikan kept her towel and took out another towel which was much bigger and darker than the first. She wrapped it around herself and untied her hair. She dipped her hand into her bag again and took out a pair of sunglasses. She put it on.

"_I have no choice. I'll have to count on Amanatsu again."_ Mikan thought as she activated the Doppelganger alice.

"Here. Smiles Arigato, Amanatsu." Mikan said, passing her bag to Amanatsu.

"Be careful!" Amanatsu waved as she ran towards Hotaru and the others.

"Now to change back..." Mikan said, closing her eyes.

She reopened them. Although not very visible, Mikan was now in vampire form. She jumped onto a tree and started hopping from one branch to another in top speed. She suddenly stopped. She caught Natsume's scent, his vampire hunter scent. She looked ahead of her and saw Natsume closing in.

"_Please don't let him be Natsume..." _Mikan thought.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Natsume raised a brow but his mask covered it.

"Never mind that... Why are you here? You're still a hunter?"

"As long as I'm part human, I'll always be a vampire hunter. So I was looking for you so that you could tell me how do I make myself completely human again."

"Become human again? I'm not so sure... But I do know that if you're bitten again, by a pureblood vampire... then you'll become completely vampire."

"So you have no idea?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

Mikan shook her head. "But I can do some research for you. I've got plenty of time anyway..." Mikan said, remembering she still had over 20 hours before she could transform into human again.

"Research? Where?"

"In the vampire realm, of course. But you must be in your vampire form and promise that you won't even think about ever going there to hunt vampires. Okay?"

Natsume slightly nodded.

"Great! Smiles Quick transform."

"Why...?" Natsume asked softly.

"Eh? So that we can go."

"Why are you helping me?" Natsume asked, looking up.

Mikan looked shocked for a while and all was silent. Then Mikan spoke. "Why shouldn't I help you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Forget it. You're too stupid to understand."

"Hey! Don't be mean." Mikan pouted as Natsume transformed.

Regardless, she still led him to the vampire realm.

**Vampire realm**

"Ano... It's better if you take off your mask in here." Mikan said as she saw some vampires staring at Natsume as the both of them walked.

Although she said that, she was afraid to find out if he was really Natsume.

"Hn." He said, slowly taking off his mask.

Mikan gasped a little, apparently shocked. Not wanting to alert him, she looked away.

"Hey. Where do we go now?"

Mikan didn't respond so Natsume walked to her. Right before he tapped her shoulder, she fell backwards onto him.

"Hey!" Natsume shook her. _"She's unconscious. Damn it. I don't even know this place."_

"_Mikan?"_ A guy thought as he saw the unconscious figure in Natsume's arms. "Oi! What are you doing?" He said, walking up to Natsume.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Natsume glared at him.

The guy thought Natsume was trying to do something... improper to Mikan.

"Let go off her!" He said.

"Then how will that help me?" Natsume asked harshly.

"You'd better let go of her. Or else..."

Natsume smirked. "Or else what? Who are you to threaten me?"

The guy was officially pissed off and over his limit. He was about to attack Natsume when Mikan suddenly woke up. "Mm...?"

"You're finally awake. What's wrong with you? Suddenly fainting like that." Natsume growled.

"_Mikan fainted?"_ The stranger thought.

"Ah...? Gomen..."

Then Mikan realized that Natsume was holding her, she quickly stood up right. She noticed the stranger. "Tono nii-san? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. I heard you left to hide from your persistent challengers."

"I need to do research on something." Mikan answered.

"...You'd better come to my place first. I don't think you'll want to be spotted by _them_." Tono said.

"Hai." Mikan turned to Natsume. "Come on!" She pulled him as she followed Tono.

"_So what if he's a vampire hunter? He's part vampire now, so it should okay. Come on, Mikan, cheer up. What if you pass out again? Natsume will be lost in this place."_ Mikan thought to herself.

**Tono's house**

Tono went to his kitchen as his guests sat in the living room.

"Isn't this supposed to be a vampire realm? It looks just like a normal human town but with no sun or light." Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan laughed. "What were you expecting?"

Natsume didn't answer.

"Anyway... What's your name?" Mikan asked, although she knew the answer very well.

"Just call me Natsume."

"Hai. My name's a secret so call me whatever you like." Mikan said with a huge grin.

Natsume didn't respond, even if he did know her name, he wouldn't call her with it. He'd most probably give her a nickname soon enough.

"Ah. That guy is one of my friends, Akira Tonouchi. Everyone calls him Tono." Mikan said, pointing to the kitchen. "I'll go see if he needs help."

Mikan walked to the kitchen.

"Tono nii-san..."

"Ah! Found it!" Tono said.

"Found what?"

"A bottle of animal blood. You don't drink human blood, right?"

"Yeah. Smiles Arigato!"

"So who's he?" Tono suddenly spoke in a cold voice.

"That's my new friend, Natsume. Urm, I'm sort of playing a game with him so don't tell him my name, okay?" Mikan asked with puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. I guess you'll want me to tell the others too?"

Mikan nodded. "Ah. But don't even tell my family I'm here, especially my mom. She might not let me go back."

Sigh

"Hai, hai... So does your friend take animal blood or human blood?"

"Let's just take animal blood; I'm sure he doesn't mind." Mikan grinned happily.

They took a bottle and three glass cups and proceeded to the living room where Natsume was sitting, bored.

"Here." Mikan said, passing him a cup filled with red liquid, although with their current vision, even plain water would seem like blood.

Natsume could smell it was blood. "Animal blood?" He raised a brow.

"Did you want human blood?" Mikan asked, chuckling a little.

Natsume glared at her but kept quiet and drank the blood.

"Oh, onii-san, is Hayami nii-san still in the library?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. You know that bookworm never leaves that place... Why do you ask?"

"I told you I got some research to do." Mikan smiled. "Arigato, onii-san. But we have to go now." She said as she stood up.

"Chotto matte." Tono said. "You're not going to wear that towel everywhere, are you? You'll be spotted by _them_."

Mikan had forgotten she was wearing a towel. Tono went into a room. He came out with a hooded cloak. Mikan's eyes shone when she saw it. "That's perfect!"

Tono smiled and passed it to her. "You can have it, I don't use it anymore."

"Arigato, Tono nii-san." Mikan said and went to a room to change; she couldn't let Natsume see her swimsuit.

While Mikan was inside a room, Natsume and Tono had a silent glare contest.

Click Mikan came out of the room, making the two guys look away from each other.

"Sayonara!" Mikan waved as she left the house with Natsume.

Tono waved back and Mikan led the way to the library.

"Hey. Why were you wearing a towel?"

Natsume didn't notice it until just now.

"Ano... I got myself wet just now." Mikan smiled.

**Library**

"Okay, Hayami nii-san is in here somewhere. Don't let him find us." Mikan whispered as they entered a huge and old building. "We're going to my family's secret library and no one but us can know about it."

"Oi, I'm not your family." Natsume said softly.

"I know that. Smiles But you really want to become human again, right? So just don't tell anyone about this."

Natsume stared at her, a little shock. In comparison with the other vampires he met and eventually killed, Mikan was too nice to be a vampire.

"There it is." Mikan said, taking out a book from a shelf.

The book was thick and dusty. Actually, it wasn't a book, it just looked like one. It had a button inside. Mikan pressed the button and closed the book.

"Stand in the same tile as me." She said, facing Natsume.

Natsume did as told but the tile was small so Mikan had to hold Natsume by the waist. She put the book back in its original slot between other books and the tile below them disappeared, causing them to fall inside. The tile reappeared again when Mikan's longest strand of hair was safely inside the tunnel.

**Secret library, many hours later**

"We've read everything but none of the books can help you..." Mikan said sadly. "But there is one person who can help."

"Who?"

"My uncle. He's the principal of the vampire schools so he should know something about your kind... But I have to go back now. Can we do it another time?"

"Hn. I've got to get back anyway." Natsume said, remembering how Aoi would kill him for suddenly disappearing like that.

"Okay. So let's go!" Mikan said, perking up to her usual self.

"Oi mood swings girl, how will I find you?"

Mikan pouted then spoke. "I'll find you when I manage to get information from my uncle."

"Hn."

_"Although it won't be easy."_ Mikan thought.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like this chap. Btw, in the manga, Hayami was called 'news freak' by Tono but I changed it to 'bookworm'. XD**

**Mikan's Bio:** Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan, Hayate's two years older than Mikan and they're both powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's alice and another alice from someone else. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset and she falls asleep when she's very depressed. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Doppelganger and Water alices.

Mikan's doppelganger is named 'Amanatsu.' Amanatsu is almost exactly like Mikan, the only difference is that Amanatsu is pure human.

**Natsume's Bio:** Natsume is a 16 years old vampire hunter. He is one of the top vampire hunters. Only Ruka, Mikan and Aoi know that he's a vampire hunter. Although no one knows that Mikan knows. The reason he became a vampire hunter is because he hates them but the reason why he hates them is still unknown. He usually hunts in Northern Woods, since there is no sunlight and vampires love to go there. When he hunts, he wears his mask so that vampires can't recognize and find him and endanger his friends when he's not hunting. He usually skips lesson in school to go hunting and to escape from his crazy fan girls, which is practically 99% of the girls in the whole school.

Mikan, as a vampire, had bitten him and he has become a rare breed, a vampire-human hybrid. He still doesn't know that Mikan was the vampire who bit him. And although he doesn't know it, he actually likes Mikan... He also likes cats. Kuro Neko could sense it so he wasn't cold to Natsume. So far, only Mikan and Ruka know he's a hybrid.

Natsume has the Fire alice, just like Aoi. Mikan, now knowing that the vampire hunter she bit and Natsume are one and the same, figured that Natsume has the Fire alice.


	7. Chapter 7: A date and a confession!

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 7: A date and a confession!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning: **Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

Mikan has a date with Koko?

**About Kuro Neko... He'll be back in the next chap. ;D So sorry if you missed him.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"Oi mood swings girl, how will I find you?"

Mikan pouted then spoke. "I'll find you when I manage to get information from my uncle."

"Hn."

"_Although it won't be easy." Mikan thought._

**Sakuras' residence, 5am**

"Arigato, Amanatsu." Mikan said softly, conjoining with her sleeping doppelganger.

She laid on her bed as Amanatsu's recent memories flashed in her mind.

"Nothing interesting happened..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, Hyugas' residence**

"Ruka..." Natsume said, entering his bedroom.

Ruka was napping on Natsume's chair with his arms and head on the table. He woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Natsume...?"

When his vision was clear and his sleepiness was gone, Ruka's eyes widened. "Natsume! Aoi was so worried about you that she cried herself to sleep! Where were you?"

"I found her." Natsume said nonchalantly.

Ruka calmed down. "Then..."

Natsume shook his head, knowing what Ruka meant.

"Nothing helped. She said she'll find me when she gets more information from her uncle." He said.

"Uh, okay... I still don't understand where you went and what you did but you'd better find a way to deal with Aoi." Ruka said, standing up. "Oh and your mom said that she'll be overseas for a week and she doesn't want to leave you and Aoi alone. She told Aoi that you must find a place to stay before she leaves. She'll be leaving on Thursday and will be back on Friday next week."

"Hn."

Ruka smiled and left the room, proceeding to the guest room next door.

"_These few days will be troublesome."_

**Alice Academy**

Whispers Natsume's fan girls were eyeing Natsume nervously.

"Natsume-sama is in a bad mood." One of them said, shivering.

"I think we'd better control ourselves today." Sumire said, sweatdropping.

Natsume was walking through the hallway towards his classroom with a cold and angry look in his blood red eyes. No one dared to approach and talk to him, not even Ruka, although Ruka was walking behind Natsume. Natsume's bad mood was due to his lack of sleep and Aoi's lecture/nagging that he couldn't retort to because she was in tears.

Bang He walked through the classroom's back door, heating up the whole classroom except for the area surrounding a certain brunette.

"Ohayo minna!" Narumi greeted happily as he walked into class.

"Today we-" He stopped talking halfway. "Natsume-kun. Why are you here?"

Natsume glared at him. "I'm in this class, idiot."

Narumi laughed nervously. "Oh yeah..."

"_Idiot. Is he trying to kill himself? Natsume-san's in a bad mood."_ The class thought, knowing Natsume's current temper.

"It's because you never come to my class, so... Ah, never mind. As I was saying, today we won't have any lesson for the first period. All of you are to precede to your abilities classes to prepare for the school festival next week."

Narumi left the classroom to proceed to his Somatic Abilities class. The class started chatting as they strolled out of the classroom.

"So I'm supposed to go to the Dangerous Abilities class, right? Where is it?" Mikan asked, pointing to herself.

"You should follow Natsume-kun." Yura said.

"Hai. See you guys later." Mikan said, waving to Hotaru, Yura, Anna and Nonoko.

She looked around and saw Natsume. "Natsume!" She shouted, walking after him.

"You're going to the Dangerous Abilities, right? Can I follow you?" She asked hopefully.

"Whatever."

They walked side by side in silence. Usually, this kind of thing would bother Mikan but she was lost in her own thoughts.

"_I can't ask oji-san, he'll tell okaa-san and everything will be complicated. Even if I ask oji-san and he doesn't tell anyone, he wouldn't help me. If only I had the mind-reading alice..."_

Mikan suddenly thought of Koko. _"But I can't just steal his alice, it's not nice. Oh... What'll I do? Natsume will never be happy."_ She glanced at Natsume.

Then she suddenly remembered about Yuka saying something about her grandfather having the Copy alice. "Ah! If I ask nicely, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Mikan suddenly said out loud.

She suddenly ran off, completely forgetting about school.

"_What was polka-dots talking about?"_

**Vampire realm**

Mikan was out of her school uniform and was wearing the cloak that Tono had given her. She quickly went to her grandfather's house. She knocked on the door and her grandfather opened.

"Ah, Mikan... Tono said you were during research with a friend."

"Yeah..." Mikan said. _"Although I told him not to tell my family... But this is okay, I guess."_

"Ojii-san, I need your Copy alice for my research. Can I borrow it? Onegai~..."

"What have I thought you? Never borrow anything!" He said fiercely.

"G-G-Gomen..." Mikan said nervously.

"So I'm giving it to you, I don't need it anymore. I've copied every alice in the whole vampire realm." He chuckled.

"Honto? Arigato!" Mikan shouted and hugged him.

"Demo..." She said, breaking the hug.

"I know, I know. Don't tell your mother, right? Tono told me that, too."

"Arigato!" Mikan said again.

She held his hands and soon an alice stone appeared in her palm. It was constantly changing color, just like a chameleon.

"So pretty..." She said as she stared at it in awe.

"Well, you'd better get going now."

"Hai! Sayonara ojii-san!" Mikan waved and left.

**Alice Academy**

Mikan, or more like Amanatsu, entered her classroom but only Koko was there. He had read everyone's mind in Latent Abilities class so he didn't need to join the discussion. Amanatsu smiled when she saw him.

"Koko! I was about to look for you."

"Eh? Mikan? What is it?" He asked with the usual grin on his face.

"Ano... Let's go for lunch together at Central Town." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder and secretly copying his alice.

"Fine by me." Koko grinned.

They started chuckling but they didn't notice the pair of angry crimson eyes that were glaring at them, more specifically, Koko. Natsume had seen Amanatsu walking into the classroom and heard everything they said. He thought she was asking Koko for a date and immediately got jealous. _"So she was talking about asking Koko for a date?"_

**After school, Central Town**

Natsume was silently but angrily watching as Amanatsu and Koko happily ate their lunch. Although occasionally, Koko's food would be burnt or his supposedly ice water turned into boiling hot water. Koko could sense Natsume was around and was the cause for the incidents so he kept trying to find an excuse for him to leave. "Urm, Mikan... I've got to go now, since our lunch is finished."

"But we haven't had howalons yet. Can we get some first?" Amanatsu asked hopefully with her irresistible puppy eyes.

Koko sweatdropped and sighed. _"I'm such a dead man..."_

She pulled him to the howalon store excitedly.

"_He's a dead man."_ Natsume thought as he glared at the mind reader.

He obviously didn't like Mikan acting like a cute and spoilt girl towards others.

After they had bought a box of howalons each, they went to a bench and sat down. As they were talking, it just so happens that Natsume was standing on Koko's side of the bench. And it seemed like they were kissing. Natsume's crimson eyes were filled with fury. If he was standing next to a tree, the tree would've been burned into ashes in a split second due to Natsume's hot and angry aura alone. Natsume couldn't take it anymore, he ran towards them and kicked Koko on the head, making poor Koko fall onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glared.

"We should be the ones asking you that! What did you do that for?" Amanatsu shouted angrily.

"_I knew this would happen..."_ Koko thought in despair as he rubbed his sore head and stood up. "We were just talking..." He laughed nervously, very nervously.

Natsume glared at Koko, not believing a word he said. "Let's go." He said, pulling Amanatsu away.

**-+!+-**

"Natsume! Where are we going? Let me go! Natsume~!" Amanatsu shouted.

Natsume finally stopped pulling her. They were at a quiet area in Central Town.

"Jeez, Natsume... What's wrong with you today? First you kick Koko for no reason and then you drag me all the way here, also for no reason. Everyone said you were in a bad mood but that's no excuse." She said as she dusted herself. "So what did you bring me here for?"

"Do you like Koko?" Natsume asked frankly and nonchalantly.

"Of course. He's-" Amanatsu was cut off.

"Fine." Natsume said, walking away.

Somehow, although she is often dense, she knew Natsume was upset and disappointed although his facial expression said otherwise.

"W-Wait...! I meant I like him as a friend, nothing more." She explained.

Natsume stopped and turned around. For a split second, he was a little shocked and relieved but he soon turned cold again. "Then why were you kissing just now?"

"Kissing?" Amanatsu thought for a while then started laughing, earning her a glare from Natsume. "We weren't kissing. Koko already said we were just talking. You must've seen wrongly."

Natsume was a little shocked. _"So Koko was telling the truth."_

"Whatever." Natsume said indifferently and turned around and walked away again.

"Hey! Shouldn't you apologize to Koko?"

"Tch. No." Natsume answered plainly.

"How can you be that mean? It was your fault that you misunderstood and kicked Koko but you won't apologize?" Amanatsu shouted, pointing accusingly at Natsume.

Natsume stopped and turned around once more. "Fine. If you answer my questions, I'll apologize to him."

"Why should I?"

"It's up to you."

"...Fine. What're your questions?" She asked grouchily.

"Did you kiss Koko?" Natsume asked, just to be sure.

"No. I've already said that." She pouted.

"Do you like Koko?"

"Yes, as a friend only."

"Are you stupid?" Natsume asked for the fun of it and to see her reaction.

"Hey!"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He asked with a stoic face.

"No. But what's with this type of questions?" Amanatsu folded her arms.

Natsume ignored her question and continued with his questions. "Do you like anyone? Besides as friends and family."

"Eh? T-That... Y... Yes." She said, blushing.

Natsume frowned. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that." She said, blushing even redder.

"Tell me."

They began a little fight over it. Natsume pinned her against a wall and held her wrists.

"That hurts, Natsume! Itai...! Let go! What's it to you? Even if I tell you, what's the difference?"

Amanatsu's eyes were filled with tears because of the pain in her wrists, the rough wall and the pressure Natsume was giving her. Natsume couldn't stand her tears so he slowly let go.

"Fine, don't tell me if you don't want to." He said coldly.

"That's the problem with you! You always must have what you want and if you don't, you'll throw a tantrum. How could I have fallen for someone like you?" She shouted, still in tears.

Then she realized what she just said. Her eyes widened and she gasped, covering her hand over her mouth. Natsume's eyes also widened and he turned to face her. Amanatsu slowly backed away, although he wasn't moving. She turned around and ran. _"I can't believe I just said that!"_ She screamed in her head.

Natsume ran after her. Amanatsu was so afraid that she completely forgot everything else. She jumped to the roof of one of the shops and started jumping from roof to roof, desperate to get to the safety of her home.

"_Since when could she do that?"_ Natsume thought as he chased her.

Suddenly, Amanatsu passed out. Natsume caught her right before she fell off the building. _"Not again. This is the third time someone fainted this week."_

Natsume carried her in his arms and rushed to her house.

**Sakuras' residence**

"Oi! Imai! Harada! Open up!" Natsume shouted, since his hands were full.

Misaki opened the door. "Mikan! What happened?" She exclaimed as she let him in.

"She fainted. What does it look like?" He snapped.

"What did you do or say to her, Hyuga?" Hotaru asked as she pointed her baka gun at him. "She fainted out of depression." She explained.

"Me? She was the one who said something to me and fainted." Natsume glared at Hotaru.

Sensing the rising tension, Misaki spoke to prevent what could've been World War 3. "Calm down, calm down... But isn't it a good thing Mikan stays unconscious for a short time? Look. She's waking up." Misaki pointed to Amanatsu who was lying on a sofa.

She was fidgeting around. Eventually, she sat up and saw Hotaru and Misaki staring at her. She didn't see Natsume because he was behind her.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Misaki asked worriedly although she knew that when Mikan passes out, it was just like falling asleep to escape certain situations.

Amanatsu smiled. "I'm fine, Misaki onee-san. It's just that... I said something I shouldn't have."

Hotaru slightly glared at Natsume, realizing she had wronged him. But, just like Natsume, she would never apologize, even if she's at fault.

"What did you say, Mikan?" Misaki asked, very curiously.

"Ano... I, uh... Urm..." Amanatsu blushed.

"Does it have anything to do Hyuga?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

Amanatsu slowly nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Let me guess. You accidentally told him that you liked him and fainted out of embarrassment and fear."

"Eh? Mikan, you like Natsume?"

This made Amanatsu blush even more and slowly nodded to both questions. Misaki's mouth dropped open and she stared at Natsume, who was also shocked. Amanatsu noticed and turned around. "Natsume?"

"Baka..." Hotaru said, then pulled Misaki to her room. "Let's leave them alone."

**Hotaru's room**

"Hotaru, you're really going to leave them alone?"

"Of course not. I've got my hidden cameras in there." Hotaru answered, turning on her laptop and switching on her camera screens.

Misaki sweatdropped but watched nonetheless.

**Living room**

"W-Why are you h-here?" Amanatsu asked, still blushing.

"Wait." Natsume said, then he walked over to a book shelf and took out a small black device, which was Hotaru's camera.

He had noticed it when he first came and figured out what it was. He pressed a small button on it and put it down on a table.

**Hotaru's room**

Hotaru had an annoyed expression on her face.

"He found it that fast... Not bad." Misaki said. "He's also available when Mikan's in trouble." She said, referring to when Mikan almost drowned and when she had fainted just now. "I guess it's safe to say that Mikan is safe in his hands."

Hotaru reluctantly agreed.

"But what we think is not important. What Yuka oba-san thinks is much more important." She reminded.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." Misaki said sadly.

**Living room**

"What you said just now..." Natsume said. "Was it true?"

Amanatsu blushed but didn't reply, successfully annoying Natsume once more.

"Answer me." Natsume demanded.

She was panicking, thinking of what to say. Then she calmed down and took a deep breath. "Yes! I like you more than a friend but I know I shouldn't since you're always so mean and perverted. You're always hitting and scaring people for no reason and calling me 'polka-dots'!"

Amanatsu calmed down and waited for his response, or more specifically, his rejection. But Natsume didn't say anything; he was just staring at her with a slightly surprised expression. Amanatsu got irritated and uncomfortable with the silence.

"You know, I've already told you everything..." She said, folding her arms and looking at him normally. "So if you're going to start telling me your rejection speech, I'm well prepared for it so there's no need for a dramatic pause." She pouted a little.

Natsume still didn't respond.

"At least move a little! You look like zombie!" She snapped, she really couldn't stand the silent and motionless Natsume.

Before she knew it, Natsume was kissing her on the lips! And before any of them knew it, she was returning the kiss. It was gentle yet passionate.

They broke the kiss and Amanatsu was blushing so hard till she looked like a tomato.

"W-What did you d-do that for?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

Natsume smirked, she looked so funny but cute. Amanatsu suddenly remembered about what she had to help Natsume with... what Mikan, her original and vampire self, had to help him with. She stood up suddenly. "Ah, I've got stuff to do."

Then she ran up to her room before Natsume could do or say anything to stop her.

Click Mikan's bedroom door closed.

Hotaru and Misaki came out from Hotaru's room and went down to the living room.

"What happened?" Misaki asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What did you do, Hyuga?" Hotaru asked, pointing her baka gun at him again.

Natsume didn't reply. He stood up and left the house, also wondering what had suddenly gotten into the brunette.

**Meanwhile, Mikan's room**

"Gomen Amanatsu, I've been asking you to help me a lot these days... Arigato." Mikan said.

She had been quietly waiting in her bedroom since she returned from the vampire realm.

"It's okay. Smiles We're supposed to help each other, right?" Amanatsu reassured as she allowed Mikan to 'steal' the Mind-reading alice that Amanatsu had 'copied' from Koko earlier. Although Mikan also had to retrieve the Copy alice from the doppelganger since that alice could not be used on itself or its owner, unless Mikan had activated the Doppelganger alice while having the Copy alice within her, she decided to wait till next time to do the task since she had no need for it at the moment.

Mikan smiled. "Arigato! I'll be going now, ja ne~!" She said, opening her bedroom window and climbing to the roof.

She saw Natsume walking below. _"If I take the usual route, he'll surely sense me... But I can't get past him without him noticing me. Guess I'll have to take the longcut."_

Mikan jumped from roof to roof, heading for Northern Woods, where the passage to the vampire realm was.

**Northern Woods**

"_Now to go to the realm and find oji-san... Hm, vampire schools are on weekends so he shouldn't be at the school. So where c-?"_

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed other vampires approaching her. She quickly entered the vampire realm for fear of being discovered by her pesky challengers.

**Vampire realm**

"Will oji-san be at home?" Mikan asked herself as she walked through the streets of the vampire realm.

She stopped at a huge house and looked up. _"Oji-san's room light is on. _Smiles_ I can stretch my wings too."_

She unleashed her wings and flew up to a window. She peeped inside and saw Kazu sitting at his desk and doing some paper work.

"_Sorry oji-san..." _Mikan thought as she read his thoughts.

Usually, a vampire, especially a pureblood vampire alice, could sense it when someone is reading their mind. But, as mentioned before, Mikan is the most powerful vampire in terms of skills and alice, but unfortunately not brains, so no one can sense her when she uses her alices.

Once she got all the info she needed, Mikan landed on the ground silently and drew back her wings. She slowly proceeded home.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

****Okay, I admit... I'm not good with the confessing and kissing kind of stuff. Sorry... Hope I'll be better for the next chap.**

**Mikan's Bio:** Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan, Hayate's two years older than Mikan and they're both powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's alice and another alice from someone else. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset and she falls asleep when she's very depressed. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Doppelganger, Water and Copy alices. Her copied alice is only the Mind Reading alice.

Mikan's doppelganger is named 'Amanatsu.' Amanatsu is almost exactly like Mikan; the only difference is that Amanatsu is pure human.

**Natsume's Bio:** Natsume is a 16 years old vampire hunter. He is one of the top vampire hunters. Only Ruka, Mikan and Aoi know that he's a vampire hunter. Although no one knows that Mikan knows. The reason he became a vampire hunter is because he hates them but the reason why he hates them is still unknown. He usually hunts in Northern Woods, since there is no sunlight and vampires love to go there. When he hunts, he wears his mask so that vampires can't recognize and find him and endanger his friends when he's not hunting. He usually skips lesson in school to go hunting and to escape from his crazy fan girls, which is practically 99% of the girls in the whole school.

Mikan, as a vampire, had bitten him and he has become a rare breed, a vampire-human hybrid. He still doesn't know that Mikan was the vampire who bit him. He likes the human Mikan but enjoy teasing both the vampire and human Mikans... He also likes cats. Kuro Neko could sense it so he wasn't cold to Natsume. So far, only Mikan and Ruka know he's a hybrid.

Natsume has the Fire alice, just like Aoi. Mikan, now knowing that the vampire hunter she bit and Natsume are one and the same, figured that Natsume has the Fire alice.


	8. Chapter 8: Kuro Neko at the zoo

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 8: Kuro Neko at the zoo**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning: **Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

What happened outside the zoo?

**Once again, sorry it's posted later than expected. Guess I shouldn't go for short Christmas camps... Anyway... Hope you didn't wait so long just for a boring story... Ah, and sorry but I'm not going to allow anonymous reviews anymore.**

* * *

**Previously**

Once she got all the info she needed, Mikan landed on the ground silently and drew back her wings. She slowly proceeded home.

**-+!+-**

It wasn't that late but the sun had already set so Mikan had no problems returning to her bedroom. She saw Amanatsu inside and they both smiled. "I can't turn back to human yet and I can't combine with you until I'm human so did anything happen?" Mikan asked as she sat on her bed.

Amanatsu blushed. "You should j-just read my mind. It's almost t-the same as combining together."

Mikan tilted her head, wondering why her doppelganger was slightly stuttering. She read Amanatsu's mind and blushed. Now, a bedroom, which is supposed to be for one person, had two blushing people who are identical and actually the same person with different names. Mikan decided to change the topic. "Amanatsu... I've got some problems but I don't know how to say it... Since I've read your mind to find out what happened, you should read mine, too." Mikan said as she stretched out her hand to Amanatsu.

Amanatsu nodded and used the Copy alice to attain the Mind-reading alice. She then read Mikan's mind. Her eyes widened. "So what will you do?"

"You know very well that I wouldn't mind it but... I can't bear to leave Natsume." Mikan said sadly.

"Although it would make you feel much better if he'll be the one to do it to you." Amanatsu added.

Mikan slowly nodded.

"The worse thing is, if I don't tell him the cure, he'll be upset forever... But if I do tell him the cure and reveal myself, he might not do it and he'll also be upset forever..." She said.

"But if you tell him without revealing yourself, he'll be happy. You'll be happy that he's happy but you'll also be sad that you will never see him again." Amanatsu added.

They were quiet for a while then Mikan spoke and lifted their spirits. "It feels weird talking to myself." She smiled.

Amanatsu smiled back.

"Let's have an early sleep." She said, standing up and drawing the curtains so that the morning sun wouldn't burn her original self.

"Hai." Mikan said.

Both of them changed to their nightgowns and shared the bed. It was a good thing the bed was huge. Even if it wasn't, there were still three empty bedrooms on the second floor.

**Next day, Alice Academy**

Narumi barged into the classroom with a worried expression... for once.

"Mikan-chan! Ruka-kun! Come with me, quick!"

Narumi left the classroom as fast as he got in. The class watched as Mikan and Ruka followed the usually but creepily, cheerful teacher. Natsume followed, since the two people were the two out of three who were very precious to him. Aoi was the other precious person. The class kept quiet for a while, wondering what was wrong. They decided to not care and treated it as a free period, even though they had to go to their respective abilities classes to prepare for the school festival.

**Faculty room**

"Watch this." Narumi said, pointing to Serina's crystal ball.

Mikan's eyes grew in horror.

"The zoo called up and asked us to send some alices to calm this panther." Serina explained, looking at her crystal ball.

"Ruka-kun, you have to go. And that panther looks like your pet, Mikan-chan, so you should go too." Narumi said.

"It IS him!" Mikan shouted, already running out the faculty room.

Natsume and Ruka followed her.

"_So that's why I haven't been seeing him lately. He's been away from me once so he doesn't get sick anymore but he's very angry now."_

**Zoo**

The three of them were expected so they had no problems getting through the entrance and security. Ruka, being a regular at the zoo, not to mention the son of the person who owns the zoo, led the way to the panther enclosure.

"Don't you dare use that!" Mikan shouted when she saw a zoo keeper holding a tranquilizer dart. "It won't work! You'll only make him angrier."

"Please, let us handle it." Ruka said.

When everyone, except Natsume, backed off, Mikan calmed down and turned to Kuro Neko with a smile. "Kuro Neko, come here. Giggles You're scaring your friends." Mikan said, referring to the other panthers that were shivering in fear at a corner.

Kuro Neko calmed down and easily escaped from the enclosure without damaging anything. He transformed back to a cat as he happily ran towards Mikan. Ruka went to the enclosure to calm all the terrified panthers. The panthers calmed down when they saw Kuro Neko's current small size and when they saw Ruka. While Ruka went around the nearby enclosures to calm the other animals the same way he calmed the panthers, Kuro Neko jumped from Mikan's arms to Natsume's head. Natsume didn't mind, even though he knew that the news reporters and Hotaru's cameras were watching them.

**Meanwhile, faculty room**

"Ah... Mikan-chan and that cat have such strong effects on Natsume-kun." Narumi said, enjoying his coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Somatic Abilities class, Narumi?" Misaki-sensei asked, annoyed by Narumi's presence.

Narumi smiled. "The students are doing fine without me. Besides, I'm waiting for Ruka-kun to come back."

"_Excuses."_ Misaki-sensei sighed, giving up on Narumi.

**Meanwhile, classroom**

Everyone in class was gathered around Hotaru to watch what was happening... even though they had to pay a fee. Hotaru's hidden camera was on Mikan's ponytail this time, showing whatever was to the right of Mikan. The class started talking... no surprise.

"That panther was pretty big."

"It's a panther, of course it's big."

"I mean really big. Didn't you see? It was much bigger than the others."

"Anyway, who cares about that?"

"Hey, don't you think Natsume-san looks so cool when that cat jumped on his head?"

"That's one of the many reasons I like Natsume-sama."

Baka baka baka baka The extremely talkative classmates fell flat on the floor.

"_This is exactly why I hate humans... Although they do make great customers."_ Hotaru thought.

**Zoo**

All the animals, staffs, tourists and visitors had calmed down and everything was back to normal. Natsume, Mikan and Kuro Neko slowly made their way back to school. Ruka had to stay behind a while to make sure all the animals were really okay and Usagi also wanted to stay there a while. As they were walking, there was an awkward silence between Natsume and Mikan. Kuro Neko knew what was wrong so he decided to help.

"Nyaa~..." He meowed, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, looking down at the cat in her arms.

Kuro Neko jumped down.

"What are you doing, Kuro Neko?" Mikan asked happily.

Kuro Neko walked ahead of them and when he was a few meters away, he crouched down, like a way any cat or dog would when playing with a toy, eyes fixed on Natsume. Mikan knew what he was going to do.

"No, Kuro Neko! You're too small. There's no way you'll be able to jump over him." She said, sweatdropping and shaking her hands in front of her.

Too late, Kuro Neko was already running towards Natsume. Mikan stretched out her hands, waiting to catch Kuro Neko before he collided with Natsume. Just as Kuro Neko was half a meter away from Mikan's hands, he activated his alice, turning into a panther in a split second. He jumped up, more or less planning to jump over Natsume. As he passed Mikan's hands, he gently grabbed her left hand using his mouth and tugged on it... And just after he was behind Natsume's head, he let go. This caused Mikan to collide with Natsume; almost making them fall, and kiss him. If you think about it carefully and in slow motion, it would happen, trust me.

Natsume held Mikan by the waist to make it easier to balance. When they got their balance back, Mikan broke the kiss and tried to get away from Natsume but his hold on her was very firm. Kuro Neko jumped behind Mikan and knocked into her ponytail, making them kiss once more... and making the tiny, hidden camera drop and break, although Kuro Neko didn't notice it there.

**Meanwhile, classroom**

"What happened? What's happening? Is it over?"

The class, seeing that the 'show' was over, finally decided to head for their abilities classes.

"_Someone's got to pay for my camera."_ Hotaru thought, also making her way to the Technical Abilities classroom.

**Back with Natsume and Mikan**

Mikan broke the kiss again, blushing like she's never blushed before. Still in Natsume's arms, she turned to Kuro Neko, who had deactivated his alice. "K-Kuro Neko~! W-What'd you d-do that for?"

Kuro Neko sat on the ground and acted innocent. Natsume looked at the cat and smirked. "Kuro Neko's really the greatest cat any guy could have."

"I'm not a guy!" Mikan pouted, forgetting about their tiny physical distance. "And what do you mean?"

"He made us do it twice."

"Do what?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume gave Mikan a gentle peck on the lips.

"This."

"S-Stop doing that!" Mikan said, looking away, blushing, and trying to push Natsume away.

Natsume suddenly felt very hot... and it was not because of Mikan's body heat. It is strange because his alice was not activated and because his alice is Fire, his body was quite immune to heat and fire. Then he realized that he had turned into a vampire. He let go of Mikan and ran off.

"_Damn it. I thought I can already control the transformation. That mood swings girl better be there."_ Natsume thought, heading for none other than the Northern Woods.

"Kuro Neko... You sensed that, didn't you? He... changed."

Without a word, Kuro Neko became a panther again and let Mikan sit on him.

**Northern Woods**

Mikan took her cloak from home and rushed to the forest, leaving Kuro Neko at home and Amanatsu at school. She transformed to vampire and searched for Natsume. She found him.

"Oi. Why did I transform suddenly just now?" Natsume asked, he had transformed himself back to human.

"Eh?" Mikan replied, trying to sound surprised. "How should I know? What were you doing before you transform?"

Mikan blushed, knowing exactly what he... they were doing. She wondered what Natsume would say.

"Kissing a girl I like." Natsume plainly and nonchalantly replied.

Mikan was stunned for a while, until Natsume spoke. "Heartbroken?" He smirked.

"N-No!"

"Tch. Whatever... Anyway, I transformed right after I looked at her."

"_That's right... He was looking right at me then he left." _Mikan thought.

"I think I read about something like this the other day." She said, tilting her head and putting a finger on her chin.

She sat down to think while Natsume just stared at her, waiting for an answer. _"Hm. The book said that there are some cases when the hybrid can't have eye contact with the biter without turning into a vampire. It's no problem if we're in the vampire realm but... I'll be staying as human for a while. How can I tell Natsume that he can't have eye contact with me because I bit him...?"_

"Oi. You done thinking?" Natsume asked.

"Erm, yes... You can't have eye contact with certain girls, especially the one who bit you." Mikan lied.

"Whatever. But who are the 'certain girls'?"

"Urm... Girls you like, maybe...? But I don't think family is included."

Mikan was hoping he'd believe her lie, if he did, it means that he really likes her and she would've been the happiest girl in the universe. She was anxious so she broke her principle on mind-reading and read his mind. _"Damn it. How can polka-dots be my girlfriend if I can't look at her."_

Mikan blushed and smiled. The smile soon faded away. "Hunters." She said, standing up. _"Why do I sense Amanatsu?"_

"Damn it. The Dangerous Abilities are coming." Natsume also stood up. "Oi mood swings, get out of here."

"_I can't go anywhere! The sun's still up! I have no choice..."_

Mikan reluctantly went to the vampire realm.

"Oi, Natsume~!" Tsubasa waved as he and Amanatsu approached. "I knew you'd come here first. Here...!" He tossed Natsume's mask.

Natsume caught but didn't put it on. He walked towards the academy. "You go alone." He grabbed Amanatsu's wrist and pulled her with him.

"?" Tsubasa stared at him. He shrugged and left for his hunt.

Natsume brought Amanatsu back to the academy and left for the vampire realm without a word and without looking at her.

**Vampire realm**

Fortunately for Natsume, Mikan was sitting nearby. He sat with her and both of them were as quiet as a mute, that is, until Mikan spoke. "Ano, Natsume... I found a way for you to be human again."

Natsume looked at her. Since he was already in vampire form, looking at her would have no effect.

"The only way is for me to die." She said softly.

His eyes widened in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"It's very hard to kill a vampire but your alice will make it much easier." She said.

"Or why don't I just do it for him?" A voice spoke.

Natsume and Mikan looked up. Mikan's brown eyes widened. She grabbed Natsume's hand and ran.

"Oi!"

"Just run!" Mikan shouted as she avoided the other vampires along the street. _"I knew I shouldn't come back here too much."_

She glanced behind them, the guy was chasing after them with a smirk on his face.

**-+!+-**

"It looks like Pant we lost him." Mikan said, putting her hands on her knees.

"You dragged us around Pant for hours! Pant Of course we lost him." Natsume glared at her.

He sat down and leaned against a wall. Mikan was very exhausted so she sat too.

"Oi. Who was that guy?"

"That... was Reo Mouri. He's one of the most powerful vampires here."

"So what does he want with you?"

"Ano... Let's just say he hates me."

Mikan suddenly stood up and stared an approaching figure. "He found us." She turned to Natsume. "Natsume, I'll find you another time." She ran off, trying to lure Reo away from Natsume.

Natsume stood up and glared at Reo. "Why the hell are you chasing her?"

"You don't know? You must be new around here." Reo smirked. "She's the most powerful vampire although she's still so young. Even vampires over 1000 years old aren't as powerful as her but we don't know how she became so strong. Some say it was because she was a pureblood and others say she it was because of her alices."

"That still doesn't explain why you're chasing her." Natsume snapped, successfully hiding his surprise.

"...Drinking animal blood is a sign of weakness. Only those who drink human blood are accepted as real vampires... And she, being a pureblood and the most powerful vampire, drinks animal blood. That is a disgrace to all the other strong vampires, especially the purebloods. So do you think anyone of us will let her off? ...Besides, there are a few of us who are like me... We only want to be the strongest; we don't care about anything else... And as you should've guessed by now, if we defeat her, we'll take over her position as the most powerful vampire." Reo smirked again.

"So to you vampires, defeating means killing?"

"Of course... And just now... She told you to kill her right? That means she must've bitten you and turned you into a hybrid. Since she has to die for you to be human again, you must want to kill her. So why don't you help me?"

**-+!+-**

Gasp Mikan had just realized that Reo wasn't following her.

She turned around and ran back, when she was quite close, she saw Reo and Natsume. She heard Reo's confident voice. "Since she has to die for you to be human again, you must want to kill her. So why don't you help me?"

Her eyes widened. She continued listening, desperately wanting to know what Natsume's respond would be.

"Who said I wanted to kill her?" Natsume shouted angrily as his right hands were covered with flames.

Mikan could see Reo's eyes suddenly filled with fear and shock. It was obvious Reo didn't expect Natsume's alice to be the Fire, the one element that has a very strong and terrible effect on vampires. He tried to escape but he was stunned for too long, Natsume had already set him on fire. The other vampires around backed away from both of the guys. Soon, the whole area was deserted; only Natsume, Mikan and Reo's ashes were left. Mikan walked up to Natsume, looking worried.

"But Natsume... If you don't kill me, you'll never be human again."

Natsume said nothing and left her alone.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, this chap is officially stressing.**

**Mikan's Bio:** Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan, Hayate's two years older than Mikan and they're both powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's alice and another alice from someone else. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset and she falls asleep when she's very depressed. Mikan is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Doppelganger, Water and Copy alices. Her copied alice is only the Mind Reading alice.

Mikan's doppelganger is named 'Amanatsu.' Amanatsu is almost exactly like Mikan; the only difference is that Amanatsu is pure human.

**Natsume's Bio:** Natsume is a 16 years old vampire hunter. He is one of the top vampire hunters. Only Ruka, Mikan and Aoi know that he's a vampire hunter. Although no one knows that Mikan knows. The reason he became a vampire hunter is because he hates them but the reason why he hates them is still unknown. He usually hunts in Northern Woods, since there is no sunlight and vampires love to go there. When he hunts, he wears his mask so that vampires can't recognize and find him and endanger his friends when he's not hunting. He usually skips lesson in school to go hunting and to escape from his crazy fan girls, which is practically 99% of the girls in the whole school.

Mikan, as a vampire, had bitten him and he has become a rare breed, a vampire-human hybrid. He still doesn't know that Mikan was the vampire who bit him. He likes the human Mikan but enjoy teasing both the vampire and human Mikans... He also likes cats. Kuro Neko could sense it so he wasn't cold to Natsume. So far, only Mikan and Ruka know he's a hybrid. The only way for him to become human again is for Mikan, the one who bit him, to die. But he refuses. Since he's still part vampire and he can't bear to kill Mikan, he can't look at both the vampire and human Mikan so he reluctantly avoids her.

Natsume has the Fire alice, just like Aoi. Mikan, now knowing that the vampire hunter she bit and Natsume are one and the same, figured that Natsume has the Fire alice.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets from now and then

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 9: Secrets from now and then**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning: **Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

Whose secrets will be revealed?

**Sorry! I just realized that I forgot about something. In the vampire realm, their eyes and visions are ALL in red. I think I left that part out when I rewrote chapter 6. Gomen nasai...**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"But Natsume... If you don't kill me, you'll never be human again."

Natsume said nothing and left her alone.

**Lunch**

"Konnichiwa Natsume." Ruka greeted as Natsume approached him with a tray of food in his hands.

Ruka, Amanatsu, Hotaru, Aoi, Aoi's posse and the other classmates were seated at a huge round table. Even the three witches, Luna, Sumire and Wakako were there, since they still had to pay for Hotaru and Mikan's meals until Friday.

"Onii-san~!" Aoi smiled widely.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. Aoi pouted. "Fine. You don't have to look at me like that... Anyway, can we stay at onee-san's house when okaa-san is away? She has three extra rooms." She said, hopefully.

Natsume hesitated a while.

"_Say 'no', say 'no'."_ Natsume's fan girls, especially the three witches, thought.

"Whatever." He said, thinking that Aoi really lives up to her nickname 'buriko'.

He took a seat next to Ruka. The fan girls were frozen stiff. They had loudly objected previously but ended up being silenced by Hotaru's baka gun and they got themselves on Aoi's bad side. And now, they didn't make such a fuss because of Natsume's presence and their wanting to get to Aoi's good side, not that they were on her good side in the first place.

"Isn't this great, onee-san?! I get to stay with you, Hotaru nee-san and Misaki nee-san!" Aoi said excitedly.

"_Who's Misaki?"_ The others thought.

Amanatsu gave Aoi a small smile. She couldn't sincerely give a wide smile because she felt that Natsume was deliberately avoiding her. Amanatsu might just be Mikan's pure human doppelganger but she still knew all about vampires as much as Mikan did when Mikan activated the Doppelganger alice. She guessed that Mikan must've already told Natsume about the 'cure'.

"_Is Mikan dead? ...Natsume looks unhappy so Mikan should still be alive. I'm still here so Mikan should still be alive. But that means Natsume doesn't want to kill her... But he'll be human forever. Mikan won't try to kill herself, would she?!"_

Amanatsu suddenly ran out of the canteen. _"But if I were her, which I am, sort of... I wouldn't try to kill myself, right...?"_

**Northern Woods**

"_Where is she? I can't go to the vampire realm..."_ Amanatsu thought.

She was walking at the edge of the forest, looking for Mikan just in case Mikan tries anything suicidal.

"Amanatsu."

Amanatsu turned around. "Mikan, you're okay!" She smiled.

"Of course I'm okay. Ano... can you come inner a bit, the sun's really hot." Mikan chuckled.

Amanatsu happily walked towards Mikan. "I thought you would kill yourself."

"Eh? No way..."

Mikan and Amanatsu suddenly became glum and quiet.

"Ah, when I was reading oji-san's mind, I found a way to transform back faster. I just remembered. Hehhehe..." Mikan said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh! Now that you mention it... I remember too. So let's try it, you're definitely powerful enough. Ganbatte!" Amanatsu said.

"Hai." Mikan smiled.

Sensing no one was around, she closed her eyes. She released her wings and stretched it as wide as possible. It was huge! Fortunately no other human was around; otherwise, they might have died of fear and shock. Mikan's wings wrapped itself around her whole body, making a cocoon around the brunette. Seconds later, it slowly drew back into her body, revealing a human Mikan who is sweating a little.

"You did it!"

Mikan slumped onto the ground but she smiled at Amanatsu wearily. "Yeah but I guess my willpower is not that strong after all. I'm a little exhausted."

"Let's combine again, you'll feel better..." Amanatsu suggested, putting a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Sayonara~..." She smiled.

They conjoined and Mikan did feel much better. She stood up and tied her hair.

"Arigato." Mikan muttered.

She turned around. "Hotaru~... It's not nice to peek."

"You were using Amanatsu the whole time?" Hotaru said nonchalantly, coming out from behind a tree.

"Hehhehhe... I call her out when we were on the way back from the zoo." She said, nervously.

"Why?"

"Er... I-"

Mikan was cut off.

"Forget it; I don't want to hear your idiotic excuses." Hotaru said, turning around.

"Hotaru~... Don't be mean." Mikan pouted.

"But... someone else wants to hear an excuse so you'd better think of a good one."

Hotaru walked away.

"_Who was Hotaru talking about?"_ Mikan wondered.

When Hotaru was out of sight, a voice spoke from behind. "Oi, don't run off like that."

Mikan turned around. She knew it was Natsume. He was standing next to a tree with his back towards it but he wasn't facing her.

"Ano... How long were you here?" Mikan asked.

Seeing that he isn't in shock, she knew that he had just arrived but he was also going to leave. He kept quiet and walked away. Mikan couldn't stand him being so cold to her anymore.

"WHY are you avoiding me?!" Mikan shouted in frustration. "Do you hate me that much?!"

She was so upset that she forgot almost everything. Luckily she wasn't upset enough to faint. Natsume stopped and turned around but looked at the ground. He could tell that Mikan was crying. There was a hint of sadness in his crimson orbs when he spoke. "I don't hate you. It's-"

Mikan cut him off. "If you don't hate me, look me in the eyes and say it!" She snapped.

The last time she was this upset was when she first came to Northern Woods and found out Kuro Neko was sick.

"I can't." Natsume said calmly.

"Why not?!" Mikan asked as tears flowed down her cheek.

"I just can't."

"WHY?!"

"I said I can't!" Natsume shouted.

"Tell me why!" Mikan demanded with her fists were clenched.

"I CAN'T!"

In a flash, Mikan was in front of him, grabbing his shirt. "Tell me!"

Natsume was shocked as he stared at her teary eyes and the tears flowing down. He became even more shocked when he sensed that he was in vampire form. He knocked her hands off.

"See! You hate me!"

"I don't hate you!" Natsume said, looking at her right in the eyes. "If I look at you when I'm human, I'll turn into a vampire! I wasn't like this before but I was bitten and the only cure is to kill the vampire who bit me! But you wouldn't want me to kill anyone, would you?! So I'm stuck like this!"

Mikan's brown eyes were wide, at first with shock but it slowly turned to recognition. She slowly remembered everything that she had temporarily forgotten.

"And stop saying I hate you! Why do you think I kissed you just now?! For fun?! Mikan, I like you! So stop saying that!" Natsume snapped.

Mikan was stunned... very, very stunned. Natsume took a few deep breaths to calm down then he spoke again. "Whatever. We're very different now."

Natsume was about to turn around to leave but Mikan finally spoke again. "We're not that different." She said softly but Natsume was still in vampire mode so he heard her, loud and clear.

He noted the seriousness in her tone.

"What do you mean...?" He asked.

"That vampire who bit you... Did she look like this?" Mikan asked as she took off her hair band and transformed to her vampire self.

"_She's the vampire?!" _Natsume's eyes widened. "You're the vampire?!"

Mikan nodded. "But I didn't know you were the hunter when I bit you... I didn't even know you were a hunter... You must have a lot of questions now..."

"You can't be her. You were with Ruka when I left the vampire."

"That was Amanatsu, my doppelganger... Don't you know? My alices are Nullification and Steal and I accidentally stole Misaki's alice long ago so one of the reasons I came here was to learn how to return it to her. My grandfather gave me his Copy alice... And I stole someone's Water alice... You've seen me used it the first time you saw me as a vampire..."

"_She's right." _Natsume thought, still not believing Mikan was the vampire.

"And remember I said I'll get some information from my uncle? ...And remember I went out with Koko yesterday for lunch? Well... I copied Koko's alice to use it on my uncle. I felt guilty so I wanted to treat Koko to lunch but we ended up paying for our own meals... So, urm... let's see..." Mikan said, putting a finger on her chin, her tears were all gone by now.

"_She's not taking this seriously anymore. She has mood swings just like that vampire but she can't be her."_ Natsume thought in disbelief.

"I think there's nothing else..." Mikan asked.

"Convince me that what you just said is true... with five facts." Natsume said.

"Five...? Hm... Ah!"

Mikan activated the Doppelganger alice and Amanatsu appeared next to her. Amanatsu smiled and waved at Natsume. "Four more, right?"

Natsume kept quiet. Mikan and Amanatsu thought for a while.

"AH!" They suddenly said, pounding their right fists on their left palms.

Mikan put her palms together then she slowly separated them. A water ball was in between her palms, floating in mid-air. Meanwhile, Amanatsu spoke. "You're thinking that we look like freaks when we answer your question in the same way."

Then they suddenly shouted. "HEY~!"

Natsume couldn't help but smirk.

"Anyway, that gives us three more, right?" They asked. "Mm..." They looked on the ground in deep thought.

All was silent for a while. Then their heads shot up as they thought of something. Amanatsu walked away from Mikan. Mikan released her wings and withdrew them again.

"Two more." She said happily. "Ano, Natsume, can you turn to human again?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow but he complied.

"Now look at Amanatsu." Mikan said, pointing to her doppelganger.

Natsume turned to look at Amanatsu and to his surprise, he didn't change.

"Truth is, you only turn into a vampire when you look at the one who bit you." Amanatsu explained. "I'm pure human so I couldn't be the one who bit you... Now look at Mikan."

Natsume turned to Mikan and he immediately changed back into a vampire.

"See...?" Mikan and Amanatsu smiled. "One more!" They said excitedly.

They suddenly had a sad look in their hazel orbs.

"Reo was chasing me and you killed him when he asked you to help him kill me." Mikan said. _"Although you didn't need to kill him."_

She deactivated her alice and Amanatsu disappeared. "Arigato again, Amanatsu." Mikan muttered.

"So you believe me now?" She asked, perking up and walking towards Natsume. "So anything else you want to know?"

"When you were drowning, was it you or your doppelganger?" Natsume asked with a serious tone as he sat down.

"That was me... But I don't usually drown, it was because..." Mikan sat next to him. "Before that, at your house, I found out you were the vampire hunter."

"So you admit that you're an eavesdropper." He smirked.

"No!" She immediately protested.

"Tch. Whatever." He became serious again. "At your house yesterday, who was it?"

"That was Amanatsu." Mikan innocently replied.

"What about just now at the zoo?"

"That was me."

"...So that means it's four out of five."

"Four out of five what, Natsume?" Mikan asked, tilting her head.

Natsume smirked, making Mikan nervous. She realized that it was just like outside the zoo. She slowly backed away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He kissed her again. He put his arms around Mikan's slim waist and deepened the kiss, trying to get Mikan to respond. She resisted for as long as she could, which was only about 5 seconds, after that, she put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. They finally broke the kiss after a while to catch their breaths.

"You'd better not go out with any guy for lunch anymore."

"Eh? Why?"

Natsume smirked. "Because you're my girlfriend."

Mikan blushed for a while then she suddenly had an offended expression on her face. She put her hands on her hips. "Who said I'm your girlfriend?! What if I don't want to be your girlfriend?"

"Then I'll be your boyfriend."

"Fine!" Mikan folded her arms.

Natsume just stared at her, waiting to see when she'll finally realize what she had just said.

Then she unfolded her arms as she realized. "Wait! No-"

"You can't change your mind." He smirked, again.

Mikan was speechless, defeated but happy.

"I thought I sensed you somewhere around here."

Mikan and Natsume saw a guy standing in front of them. They didn't notice him earlier because they were lost in their own little world. They stood up.

"Mihara..." Mikan said seriously.

"You're another one of her challengers?" Natsume asked as he glared at Mihara.

"Yes. But I'm not like that useless Reo." Mihara said.

"Reo wasn't useless; he was brave and fair, not cowardly like you." Mikan snapped. "Why don't you ask your little underlings to come out from hiding? I can hear them loud and clear so it's no use."

Natsume was a little surprised at Mikan's coldness. He'd never have thought there was this side of her. Mihara simply smirked and snapped his fingers. Immediately, vampires appeared, surrounding Natsume and Mikan.

"So are you actually going to fight this time or are you going to send them as sacrifices to test my strength like the last time?"

"I'll kill you this time." Mihara said. "And don't worry, I'll tell your mother that you love her."

Mikan's eyes flared up and she glared at him. "I'll tell her myself!"

"What about your little friend? Does he want to join you in death or will he just watch?" Mihara had a mocking tone in his voice as he looked at Natsume.

Before Natsume could retort, Mikan spoke up. "Don't drag him into this, bastard!"

Now Natsume was really shocked. He stopped calling people 'bastards' ever since she complained about the word being 'not nice' and here she is, calling a guy 'bastard'. Mikan turned to Natsume and her glare disappeared.

"Natsume, I want to handle him alone."

Seeing determination in her eyes, he agreed. "Fine but copy my alice." He said, stretching out his hand.

Mikan nodded as she held his hand and copied his alice.

"I'll expect payment later." Natsume smirked as he jumped onto a tree branch.

Mikan pouted at him then turned to look at Mihara with a glare again. Mihara was still smirking. "Whatever his alice is, I don't think it'll help you."

"We'll see about that. So who's first? You? ...Or your underlings?"

"Everyone knows beginners start at level one before they reach the boss." He mocked.

"Fine." Mikan glared.

All the vampires charged at Mikan at one go. There were so many of them that Natsume was tempted to burn all of them but Mikan was in the middle and he didn't want to risk getting her burnt. Even if Mikan had nullified his alice for herself, he wouldn't need to do anything. Mikan had already taken out almost all of them with her speed, reflexes and strength.

"_That Reo guy wasn't joking when he said she was the most powerful."_ Natsume thought, impressed at Mikan's physical abilities.

When all of Mihara's underlings were unconscious, Mikan turned to face Mihara. He didn't have that annoying and disgusting smirk anymore, his face was dead serious. She read his mind and literally flared up. Her hands were covered with flames the size of a basketball.

"Don't you dare do it, Mihara. I know what you're thinking." Mikan threatened.

Mihara was shocked and afraid. He had no idea that Mikan had the Fire alice. That element could kill any vampire, except those who have the Fire or Nullification alice.

"What the hell?!" Natsume shouted as he looked at his right hand, it was turning to stone.

Mikan turned around and her eyes widened. She turned back to Mihara.

"I told you... Didn't I tell you? ...I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!!!" She shouted furiously.

**-+!!+-**

"I'm Mikan's friend, Subaru Imai. Let me help you, I have the Healing alice. It might help." Subaru said, standing next to Natsume on the branch.

He had seen Mihara leave the vampire realm with a huge group of vampires and guessed that Mihara had found Mikan, since Mihara would never fight with anyone except for the brunette. Natsume nodded.

Then they heard Mikan shout. "...I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!!!"

They looked down and Subaru's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no. _She's_ being unleashed."

"_She_?" Natsume asked.

"_She_ is Mikan's deadly side, we don't have a name for her. _She's_ only appeared once when Mikan was 5 and was practically unstoppable even when Mikan wasn't as powerful as now... Now that she's much stronger, no one knows what will happen." Subaru explained.

Mikan's wings were spread out and her eyes were glowing red.

"Her transformation into _her_ is almost complete." Subaru said. "Once it is, even hell would seem like heaven. There's not much difference in physical appearance but her abilities and skills will be at least twenty times stronger."

"Hey. How'd you stop her the first time?" Natsume asked, holding his stoned wrist that failed to be healed.

"She was angry... no, furious when she found out a hunter killed her father. She returned to normal only after _she_ stole the hunter's Water alice and killed him by drinking all his blood and her mother hugged _her_. _She_ only comes out when Mikan is extremely angry over someone and only that someone can stop _her _without getting hurt or killed. But judging by her rage right now..." Subaru said, seeing Mikan complete her transformation. "You might not get harmed but I don't think killing Mihara or hugging _her_ will help."

Mikan's transformation into _her_ was complete. _She_ was standing in mid-air since her wings were too big. Her eyes were glowing as red as blood and were filled with more rage than anyone could ever imagine. Her fingernails and two vampire fangs were longer, harder and sharper than before. If either one of these pierces through the human skin, the person would still die even if he had blood transfusion. Vampire skin would be no different.

At first, Mihara was too scared to move but now, he's too scared to not move. He turned around and tried to run but before he could even take a step, _she_ was right in front of him with her red eyes glaring hard at him. "Where do you think you're going?" _She_ asked softly but deadly. "I should kill you right now and get this over with but-"

Mihara interrupted her. "D-Don't kill me." He turned around and looked up at Natsume; he deactivated his alice and turned to face _her _again. "There. I-I've stopped the stoning p-p-process. Let me go. I-I'll n-never appear before you ever a-g-gain if you let me go." Mihara begged.

"You're pitiful but begging's no use. I gave you a warning but you didn't listen." _She_ snapped.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"As I was saying... I should just kill you can get this over with but like I said before..." _She_ glared at him again. "I gave you a warning but you didn't listen. You hurt Natsume and he could've died! I'll NEVER forgive you! ...But killing you is letting you off too lightly so I'm going to slowly torture you. And don't even think about killing yourself, I won't let you."

_She_ grabbed his neck and with only two fingers, _she_ easily lifted him off the ground. "So what should I do to you first?" _She_ said with an evil and playful tone although _she_ was dead serious.

Mihara was choking and his neck was bleeding profusely but he didn't struggle. After what _she_ said about torturing him, he figured that he was better off dead.

"What did I say about trying to kill yourself?! Do you want me to torture you even more?!"

Mikan flew to the lake, effortlessly pulling Mihara like a doll. With a flap of her wings, she reached the lake. Even that single flap was enough to make a huge gust of wind that made the hard tree trunks bend as easily as a strand of noodle... although a few of the trees did break off and turned from a former huge, majestic tree into a small, pitiful stump. Fortunately, she didn't use that much strength, if not there won't be enough shade for her and Natsume.

**-+!!+-**

"I'm going back to the realm. Only you have a chance of stopping her, a small chance but a chance nonetheless. I suggest you do it soon." Subaru said and he left.

Natsume said nothing and followed Mikan, jumping on the branches of the bent trees. He had no reason to help Mihara but he had to stop Mikan. Correctly guessing that Mikan doesn't drink human blood because she regretted drinking all of a hunter's blood, he knew she would regret this later.

As _she_ threw Mihara to the middle of the lake from the bank, Natsume jumped down and landed under her. Mihara was burning under the sunlight as he was flying above the lake. When he was a few meters above the water surface, _she_ activated the Water alice and made a large amount of water blast him upwards, making him closer to the sun and causing him to shout in pain. Part of the water turned red thanks to the blood from his neck.

But _she_ wouldn't let him die so soon. _She_ made a whirlpool in the water and let him fall in it. _She_ quickly waved her hands a little to wash Mihara onto the bank before he drowned. _She_ used water to push Natsume up to her height and to keep him there. When he was at the same height as her, _she_ created a mini tsunami, much to the live trees and flowers' delight.

After a minute, a drenched Mihara was lying on the soaked, bloody ground but he wasn't dead, just unconscious. _She_ was about to create another mini tsunami when Natsume spoke. "Oi! Stop already."

_She_ looked at Natsume, eyes still as red as his, if not, even redder. "Why should I?" _She_ asked coldly. "You could've died!"

"He's received enough punishment." Natsume said.

"Enough punishment...?!" _She_ exclaimed in disbelief. "I just started! If this bastard isn't always so cowardly, he wouldn't be in this situation. It's his own fault!"

"Just stop it." Natsume simply said.

"But-"

"Oh, so you're not going to stop, polka-dots?" He smirked.

"Hentai~! ...And I'm not going to stop!" _She_ said firmly.

Natsume sprouted his wings and flew right in front of _her_. He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't stop, you'll be punished."

_Her_ eyes slowly filled with tears. _She_ was avenging him, sort of... But he wants _her_ to stop and if _she_ doesn't, he'll punish _her_.

"...I don't care! I'm NOT going to stop!" _She_ shouted, preparing another tsunami.

"Fine." Natsume plainly said.

He, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed _her_ passionately. _She_ was shocked at first but _she_ returned the kiss. They were still in mid-air.

Soon, they broke the kiss and Mikan was back to normal. Her brown eyes were back, her wings weren't that big and her nails and fangs weren't that deadly anymore. They landed on the muddy ground and Natsume withdrew wings.

"Hey. That's not fair, Natsume." Mikan complained, blushing and pouting at the same time.

Natsume smirked. Mikan glanced at the unconscious Mihara. "I almost wanted to tear him apart... What do we do with him?"

"Just leave him there."

Mikan smiled as she nodded. She took a few steps away from him and transformed back to human while Natsume did the same with his own method. It was evening by now so Natsume sent Mikan home first.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**FYI, this is not the ending. ^^**

**Mikan's Bio:** Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan, Hayate's two years older than Mikan and they're both powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's alice and deliberately stole another alice from a hunter who killed her father. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset and she falls asleep when she's very depressed.

Mikan's personality changes into one that is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry. This side of her is referred to as '_she_' and has better abilities, skills, strength, speed and her wings, fingernails and fangs grow bigger and sharper. Her eyes also change into a glowing red color.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Doppelganger, Water and Copy alices. Her copied alices are the Mind Reading alice and Fire alice.

Mikan's doppelganger is named 'Amanatsu.' Amanatsu is almost exactly like Mikan; the only difference is that Amanatsu is pure human.

**Natsume's Bio:** Natsume is a 16 years old vampire hunter. He is one of the top vampire hunters. Only Ruka, Mikan and Aoi know that he's a vampire hunter. The reason he became a vampire hunter is because he hates them but the reason why he hates them is still unknown. He used to hunt in Northern Woods, since there is no sunlight and vampires love to go there but he isn't a hunter anymore since he's also a vampire with no chance of being human again. Previously, when he hunts, he wears his mask so that vampires can't recognize and find him and endanger his friends when he's not hunting. He usually skips lesson in school to go hunting and to escape from his crazy fan girls, which is practically 99% of the girls in the whole school but now he doesn't skip lessons that much.

Mikan, as a vampire, had bitten him and he has become a rare breed, a vampire-human hybrid. He has confessed his feelings to Mikan and they're now boyfriend and girlfriend. He likes cats. Kuro Neko could sense it so he wasn't cold to Natsume. So far, only Mikan and Ruka know he's a hybrid.

Natsume has the Fire alice, just like Aoi.


	10. Chapter 10: Preparing for the festival!

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 10: Preparing for the festival!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are the same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

The DA class splits up to help all the other classes but will Mikan pair up with Natsume?

**You know, honestly, I didn't think I'll be able to write up to chap 10... == Knowing myself, I thought I'd quit halfway XP... But I won't. ^^ Anyway... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Haha... Wish everyone good luck in everything GOOD you do. Especially when receiving presents. XD ...I only have a few but they're all very good presents! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"Just leave him there."

Mikan smiled as she nodded. She took a few steps away from him and transformed back to human while Natsume did the same with his own method. It was evening by now so Natsume sent Mikan home first.

**Next day**

Mikan strolled into the Dangerous Abilities classroom with Kuro Neko.

"Ohayo minna~!"

"You're in a great mood today, Mikan-chan." Nobara said.

Amanatsu had gone to the DA class the day before and saw Nobara before she conjoined with Mikan. It turns out that Yura finds Nobara... and Mikan, too cute and innocent to be in the DA class so she forgot to tell Mikan that Nobara was also a DA student. Amanatsu found out that there were only three girls in the DA class, Nobara, Aoi and Mikan. But Natsume forbids Aoi to go vampire hunting.

Mikan smiled widely. "Hai~! But I don't know why."

"Nyaa~!" Kuro Neko meowed as he rubbed himself against Mikan.

"You know why, Kuro Neko?" Mikan asked happily as she picked him up.

"Ohayo onee-san~!" Aoi greeted. "Onii-san and I will be going over to your house after school. We can have dinner together!" She beamed excitedly.

"Hai. But we'll be going to Central Town for dinner. Hotaru said we'll be having a guest tomorrow morning so we can't come to school... So Hotaru wants Permy to pay for our dinner since it'll be her last time."

"I see... Ah! Nobara nee-san, can you join us for dinner?" Aoi asked hopefully.

"I can but will Sumire-chan be able to afford the dinner if it's so many of us?" Nobara asked.

"I'll invite her two friends too." Aoi said. "So you have to come, okay?"

Nobara nodded.

"Ano..." Mikan said, all of a sudden. "I know we're the only class who doesn't need to do anything for the school festival but can we do something? I don't want to just play."

Tsubasa heard their conversation and walked up to the girls. "The DA class doesn't have a moderating teacher so we'll just have to ask the DA iincho." Tsubasa said.

"Who's the iincho?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head.

"Urm... It's supposed to be the strongest among all of us..." Nobara said.

"Strongest? Isn't that Yoichi?" Mikan asked, glancing at the 9 years old who was quietly reading a manga.

Tsubasa grinned as he nodded his head.

"But Yoichi looks up to onii-san and follows and listens to him... so onii-san is the DA iincho." Aoi said.

"...But the guy doesn't give a damn." Tsubasa added.

His hair started to catch fire but he easily put it out since he's very used to it. He turned his head and saw Natsume walking into the classroom. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Natsume ignored him.

"Ohayo~!" Mikan and Aoi greeted cheerfully.

Natsume eyed at them with suspicion, he only heard what Tsubasa said.

"Onee-san, why don't you ask onii-san? He might not say 'yes' if I ask." Aoi whispered into Mikan's ear, making Natsume even more suspicious of them.

"Uh, okay..." Mikan said.

She and Kuro Neko walked to Natsume. Tsubasa, Aoi and Nobara stared as if they were watching a movie.

"Natsume, can we do something for the school festival?"

"No." Natsume plainly replied.

"Onegai...?" She asked with her puppy eyes and Kuro Neko's adorable eyes. **Like the cat from the movie Shrek.**

"No."

"Why not?" Mikan pouted.

"Most of our alices are too dangerous to do anything for a festival and we have even less people than the Special Abilities."

"Then can we help the other classes?" Mikan asked, very hopefully.

"No." Natsume plainly said, again.

"Why?" She exclaimed.

Before Natsume could reject again, Tsubasa interrupted. "I guess we'll just have to go hunting again. Aoi, you can stay here with Yoichi, he doesn't look like he wants to go..." He turned to Mikan. "Mikan, I heard you went out with a guy two days ago. Why don't you find him and stay with him while we're gone? We'll find you later."

Tsubasa had deliberately mentioned Mikan's 'date' with Koko to tease Natsume and to make him change his mind.

"But I want to do _something_ for the festival..." Mikan turned to Natsume. "Onegai, Natsume..." She pleaded.

"Nyaa~..." Kuro Neko meowed, trying to help Mikan.

"...Whatever." Natsume said. _"I can't believe I gave in to an idiot and two pairs of baby eyes."_

"YAY!" Mikan and Aoi shouted.

"So are we going to split up and help all the classes or are we just going to help one class?" Tsubasa asked.

"Urm... split up." Aoi said.

"Okay! ...Let's draw sticks!" Tsubasa said, taking out some ice cream sticks from his pocket and flashing it to them in a fan shape. "Hey, Yoichi! Rui! Hajime! Come and take your sticks!"

"Coming, Tsubasa~!" Rui said excitedly as he walked towards them.

Yoichi put down his manga. Hajime and Yoichi silently went to them and took a stick each. Everyone else also took one.

"Those whose sticks are the same length will pair up." Tsubasa explained.

Everyone held out their sticks.

"Oh, I'm with Nobara nee-san~!" Aoi said cheerfully.

"Aw, I wanted to be with Tsubasa..." Rui said with a disappointed tone.

He was paired with Hajime, not that he minds but he prefers Tsubasa.

"_Hehhe, this will be fun."_ Tsubasa thought as he had a mischievous grin on his face. "Yo! I'm with Mikan!" He put his arm around Mikan's shoulders and it instantly caught fire.

He shook his arm up and down and eventually put out the flames.

"So the last pair is onii-san and Yoichi." Aoi said. "It's just nice! Four pairs so each pair will help one class."

"I want to help the Special Abilities." Mikan said happily.

"Okay, then what about you girls?" Tsubasa asked Aoi and Nobara.

"I want to help Hotaru nee-san so we'll take the Technical Types." Aoi smiled.

"Natsume, Yoichi?" Tsubasa asked, turning to the pair.

"Latent Type." Yoichi simply said.

Tsubasa turned to the last pair and stared at them, silently asking the same question.

"There's only the Somatic Types left so we'll take that." Rui said.

"Okay, so we'll have to go to each class and tell them we're helping."

They left the classroom and headed for different directions.

**Special Abilities classroom**

"Ohayo~!" Mikan greeted as she entered the classroom with Tsubasa.

"Yo, Nodacchi!" Tsubasa said as he saw the teacher.

"Tsubasa. What are you doing here? And who's this?" Noda asked.

"This is our new DA classmate." Tsubasa said, pointing to Mikan.

"Ohayo, sensei. I'm Mikan Sakura. This is Kuro Neko." Mikan pointed to Kuro Neko and smiled. "We're here to help your class for the festival."

"Mikan Sakura? I've heard about you. You're the girl with the Nullification and Steal alices, right?"

Mikan nodded. Noda smiled.

"Your Nullification alice is a Special type and Tsubasa used to be in this class so you're very welcomed here... We're planning on doing an obstacle maze..."

Nodacchi started telling them the details.

**Technical Types classroom**

"Hotaru nee-san~!" Aoi waved.

Hotaru and the rest of the Technical Types looked at her and Nobara.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly, although she was quite pissed that she was disturbed.

"We're here to help your class." Aoi explained. "Our class was split up and Nobara and I chose your class."

Hotaru stared at Aoi with a raised brow.

"Okay, okay... I chose your class..." Aoi pouted. "Jeez, you're just like onii-san."

"Is there anything we can help you with, Hotaru-chan?" Nobara asked.

BOOM The kitchen exploded, attracting everyone's attention.

Of all the classes, the Technical Types classroom is the biggest and has a kitchen, an art room and a chemical lab inside. Some of the other classes have their own special facilities. The Special Abilities classroom is the smallest and the Dangerous Abilities classroom is slightly bigger than the Special Abilities but it wasn't really a classroom... It was more like a lounge since the students are usually out hunting during the separate abilities class period. The Latent Types have no special feature and it is exactly like a normal classroom. The Somatic Types classroom is the second biggest classroom. It has a lot of plants and animals. It also has its own music room.

"Oh no! The microwave exploded!" Anna exclaimed, running out of the kitchen.

"All the appliances are destroyed. Luckily, most of the other kitchenware are still intact." Miruku said as she looked inside.

"!" Anna turned to Aoi and Nobara. "Aoi! Nobara!"

"You want to help, right? You can help Anna." Hotaru simply said.

"Hai!"

Aoi and Nobara went to the partially destroyed kitchen. Miruku opened the refrigerator and freezer. "Hey, the food in the fridge and the freezer are still okay."

"Nobara, can you keep them cold please?" Anna asked, cheering up and passing some food to Nobara.

"Hai." Nobara smiled.

"I'll help cook the food~!" Aoi said.

Miruku and Anna nodded.

**Latent Types classroom**

"Natsume-sama...?" Wakako shouted, making everyone turn to the door.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing here?" Yura asked.

"Ah~...'Yoichi's here to help. I'm leaving...'" Koko said, reading Natsume's mind.

And sure enough, Natsume turned around and left. Everyone stared at the silent 9 years old.

"Ah! You're Yoichi-sama with the Ghost Manipulation alice, right?" Wakako asked excitedly. "You can help Iincho with the haunted house!" She said, pulling Yu towards Yoichi.

"If you need anything, you can ask Wakako nee-san, 'kay?" Wakako asked hopefully, bending down to be face to face with Yoichi.

"Go away, monkey." Yoichi simply said, nonchalantly.

Wakako's mouth dropped opened while the others were laughing a little.

"Okay, Yoichi... Can you help me with the haunted house?" Yu asked.

Yoichi nodded.

**Special Abilities classroom**

"_Hm... Misaki nee-san would've come to this class if she had her alice. She had already missed the sports festival so she couldn't miss this one but she can't come in unless she is an alice..." _Mikan thought. _"I have to find Narumi-sensei! He should know how to make alice stones."_

"Gomen...! I have to go somewhere first. I'll be right back!"

Mikan rushed out of the class. No one bothered to stop her although her faithful black cat followed her.

**-+!+-**

"Yo, Natsume! What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked. He thought for a while and practically answered all the questions in Natsume's mind. "...Ah! Mikan left just now. She didn't say where she was going."

Natsume said nothing and left. _"Good. So polka-dots isn't with shadow... I'll go find Ruka."_

**Somatic Types classroom**

"Ohayo Natsume." Ruka greeted.

He didn't ask why Natsume was not in his own classroom, he usually gets the same answer. Natsume looked around. Almost everyone in the room was reading a script each. Ruka thought Natsume was looking for someone... Mikan. "Ah, Sakura was just looking for Narumi-sensei. They should be at the school auditorium. Narumi-sensei said he would be checking the costumes for our play at the fitting rooms there."

"_Polka-dots is with Naru? In a fitting room?"_

Natsume had an angry aura around him; he didn't exactly listen from the moment Ruka mentioned Mikan was with Narumi. He only heard one particular thing, 'fitting rooms'. He headed for the school auditorium. Everyone in the hallways, although not many, was making way for him. They usually do anyway but this time they were practically running out of the way even before Natsume was in sight. Natsume's angry and deadly aura was very... strong...?

**School auditorium, backstage**

The first thing Natsume saw when he went backstage was Kuro Neko quietly watching Narumi helping Mikan with the zipper on the back of a dress. For most humans, this kind of things would be done among girls only but Mikan, actually being a vampire and having an innocent personality, didn't find anything wrong with this... Not that there was anything wrong, actually, it was just not... proper...?

"What are you doing?" Natsume snapped angrily. _"Shouldn't Kuro Neko scratch that idiot or something?"_

"Ano... Trying to zip the dress...?" Mikan said innocently. "And what are you doing here, Natsume? Shouldn't you be in the Latent Types classroom?"

Natsume ignored Mikan and glared at Narumi. Narumi simply let go of Mikan's dress and laughed nervously as he sweatdropped. "Now, Natsume-kun... I was just helping Mikan-chan with the dr-"

Narumi was cut off by the burning smell of his hair. He simply sighed and went to look for water, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Special Abilities?" Natsume asked angrily.

"I'm trying to learn how to return Misaki nee-san her alice so she can come to the festival too. She'd already missed the sports festival..."

"How will this help?" Natsume snapped.

"I wanted to ask Narumi-sensei but he was busy. So I told him I'll help then he'll have more time to teach me... And what's with you? Being all grouchy and mean." Mikan pouted.

"You could've asked me."

"I thought you were busy helping the Latent Types and I didn't want to disturb you." Then Mikan frowned slightly. "If you're going to keep talking with that mean voice, then I'm not listening!" She covered her ears and stuck out her tongue at him.

Natsume glared at her for a while then he smirked a little. He walked over to Mikan and grabbed her waist by the back.

"Oh yeah...!" She said, holding up her hair. "Can you help me zip up the dress? I can't reach it... And you chased Narumi-sensei away." She pouted.

"Don't ask any other guys to help you with this." Natsume said as he pulled the zip all the way up.

"Why not?" Mikan walked over to a mirror.

"Because I said so."

Mikan pouted again but brightened up when she saw her reflection in the full length mirror. "It's a perfect fit! Permy should be able to wear it."

She went to the fitting room again and wore her uniform again.

"So how's the dress, Mikan-chan?" Narumi, who had just come back from the faraway toilet, asked.

"It's perfect." She answered, passing him the beautiful dress.

"Let's go." Natsume said, before they said anything else.

He pulled Mikan out of the auditorium. Once again, Kuro Neko faithfully followed.

"Natsume~! I haven't asked Narumi-sensei about returning Misaki nee-san's alice yet!"

**-+!+-**

Natsume finally stopped pulling Mikan once they'd reached the sakura tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree and tugged Mikan's hand, making her sit next to him. Kuro Neko sat quietly at Mikan's side.

"Now how am I going to ask Narumi-sensei?"

"I told you to ask me."

"I don't have a choice now, do I? ...So how can I return her alice?" Mikan tilted her head.

"I want payment."

"But you're the one who wanted me to ask you!" Mikan shouted. "Besides... I still haven't paid for copying your alice... You're not going to make me pay a lot, are you?" She asked worriedly.

Natsume smirked, making her even more worried. Huge five digit bank notes flashed in her head. While in her own horrifying thoughts, Mikan didn't notice what Natsume was doing. She only noticed when he stopped.

"Eh...?" She stared at Natsume with a shocked face.

Then she looked at Kuro Neko. The cat was cutely covering his eyes with his paws. If his ears were long enough, he would've used them instead. Mikan turned back to Natsume again.

"That's for copying my alice. Do you want to pay for the other one now?" Natsume smirked.

"N-No thanks! I'll go ask N-Narumi-sensei!" Mikan hurriedly stood up.

He immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. His smirk disappeared and a glared popped up. "Don't ask him for anything!"

"Then I'll ask Tsubasa-sempai!"

She tried to get up again but he pulled her down and held her tight this time. Natsume pulled her towards him and kissed her again. Once again, Mikan was shocked and didn't respond at first but she slowly kissed him back with a blush. Kuro Neko took a small peek at them. He was such a smart and cheeky cat.

"You've already paid me so you can't ask anyone else." Natsume said when they broke the kiss.

Mikan blushed even harder and nodded her head.

**Meanwhile, Special Abilities classroom**

"Where is Mikan?" Noda asked, looking around the classroom.

"She's probably with Natsume right now." Tsubasa had a mischievous grin on his face. "If I'm right, she'll be bringing Natsume to her house later. He's going to stay over for a while. And there's a very high chance she won't come to school tomorrow."

Tsubasa had purposely said those things in such a way so that everyone would get the wrong idea. And they did. The whole Special Abilities class had their mouths dropped wide opened and their eyes widened in shock. No one could speak; their voices had fainted in shock and were temporarily out of order.

"_Staying over for... A WHILE? She's NOT coming to school tomorrow?"_ The class thought.

Tsubasa chucked, guessing their thoughts.

**After school**

"So are we going to your house to take your things first or are you coming over later?" Mikan asked Aoi.

"We'll be over later." Aoi said, smiling.

"Hai. I need to see Misaki nee-san now. Ja ne Aoi, Natsume, Ruka-pyon... and Usagi~!" Mikan giggled.

"Ja ne!"

**Sakuras' residence**

"Misaki nee-san~! I've finally learnt how to return you your alice!" Mikan shouted.

"HONTO?" Misaki zoomed out of her bedroom.

"Hai. Smiles Natsume taught me... Here!"

Mikan showed Misaki a slightly pink alice stone that was in the shape of a peanut. She lifted her hand to Misaki's forehead and slowly inserted the alice stone. Misaki immediately activated her alice. "It works!" She turned to her doppelganger. "Long time no see!" They said happily to each other.

"Gomen, onee-san..." Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay, Mikan." Misaki said, deactivating her alice. "Oh, how are you going to use Amanatsu? There might be some problems, you'll never know."

"Oh, that. Urm, a while ago, ojii-san gave me his Copy alice. I've already copied your alice."

"Okay. Then where's Hotaru?"

"She's still in school working on her robot for the festival... Ah!" Mikan suddenly shouted. "Misaki nee-san! Since you're an alice again, you can come to our school, right? We're now preparing for the school festival next week."

"Okay, I guess. I don't do much here anyway."

Mikan smiled.

**-+!+-**

"You can choose which rooms you want. They're the same anyway." Mikan said, pointing to the three doors on the second floor.

Natsume and Aoi had arrived with their bags.

"Although I suggest you don't stay under Hotaru's room. Her inventions are pretty noisy if she works at night."

Baka Mikan fell onto the floor.

"Hotaru~!" She whined.

Hotaru had come back from school and was walking up the stairs to her room when she heard Mikan. She said nothing and continued towards her room.

"Anyway, Hotaru's room is on top of the left room." Mikan said as she pointed to the door on the left.

"I'll take the room on the right. Is that okay, onee-san?" Aoi asked sweetly.

She had been to Mikan's room before so she knew that the middle room was right under Mikan's room. She didn't know what good Natsume sleeping in the room underneath Mikan's would do but she still wanted Natsume to be as close to Mikan as possible.

"Of course." Mikan smiled.

Aoi went into her room and Mikan turned to Natsume. "So you're taking the middle room, Natsume? I have to warn you though... Chuckles I might fall off my bed and disturb you."

"Whatever." Natsume plainly said._ "So Aoi deliberately chose the other room."_ Natsume smirked, knowing that 'Aoi was on his side'.

He walked ahead and entered the room. Mikan just stared questionably.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Once again, Merry Christmas! You know, to me, the main good news and bad news about Christmas is... Good news: Presents and reunion dinners. Bad news: School. ==**

**Mikan's Bio:** Mikan is a 16 years old vampire. Although she is young, she's the most powerful and gifted vampire. Most of her close friends are the same age as her and they're also very powerful and some are also gifted. Misaki is a year older than Mikan, Hayate's two years older than Mikan and they're both powerful. Mikan had accidentally stolen Misaki's alice and deliberately stole another alice from a hunter who killed her father. She's already returned Misaki's Doppelganger alice but she had made a copy of it. She's forgetful when she's excited, anxious or upset and she falls asleep when she's very depressed.

Mikan's personality changes into one that is very scary and dangerous when she is super angry. This side of her is referred to as '_she_' and has better abilities, skills, strength, speed and her wings, fingernails and fangs grow bigger and sharper. Her eyes also change into a glowing red color.

Mikan comes from a pureblood family, meaning that her family members were all born as vampires. It is also said that everyone in her family were alices. She currently has the Nullification and Steal alices. Her stolen alices so far are the Water and Copy alices. Her copied alices are the Mind Reading, Fire and Doppelganger alices.

Mikan's doppelganger is named 'Amanatsu.' Amanatsu is almost exactly like Mikan; the only difference is that Amanatsu is pure human.

**Natsume's Bio:** Natsume is a 16 years old vampire hunter. He is one of the top vampire hunters. Only Ruka, Mikan and Aoi know that he's a vampire hunter. The reason he became a vampire hunter is because he hates them but the reason why he hates them is still unknown. He used to hunt in Northern Woods, since there is no sunlight and vampires love to go there but he isn't a hunter anymore since he's also a vampire with no chance of being human again. Previously, when he hunts, he wears his mask so that vampires can't recognize and find him and endanger his friends when he's not hunting. He usually skips lesson in school to go hunting and to escape from his crazy fan girls, which is practically 99% of the girls in the whole school but now he doesn't skip lessons that much.

Mikan, as a vampire, had bitten him and he has become a rare breed, a vampire-human hybrid. He has confessed his feelings to Mikan and they're now boyfriend and girlfriend. He likes cats. Kuro Neko could sense it so he wasn't cold to Natsume. So far, only Mikan and Ruka know he's a hybrid.

Natsume has the Fire alice, just like Aoi.


	11. Chapter 11: Hearttoheart talks

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 11: Heart-to-heart talks**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

**So sorry for that extremely, long, long, long, long~ wait! I was originally hindered from entering fanfic cause of some new security software in my com but when I found a solution, I was distracted by exams but my exams were distracted by other things so... SORRY! Anyway, well, here it is, Chapter 11. Hopefully I'll be more persevering in future. Please support me! TY!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

Aoi went into her room and Mikan turned to Natsume. "So you're taking the middle room, Natsume? I have to warn you though... Chuckles I might fall off my bed and disturb you."

"Whatever." Natsume plainly said._ "So Aoi deliberately chose the other room."_ Natsume smirked, knowing that 'Aoi was on his side'.

He walked ahead and entered the room. Mikan just stared questionably.

**Central Town, after dinner**

"Thank you." The girls, except Hotaru, thanked the three other girls who paid for their huge meal.

If they even brought a cent less, they would've ended up washing the dishes. "We're going home now." Wakako grumbled. Actually, the three wanted to stay since Natsume, Ruka and Aoi were there but they couldn't afford to pay for another meal... literally.

"Let's go shopping!" Aoi said excitedly, grabbing the arm of the nearest person, who was Misaki. She pulled Misaki away. "She wants to go shopping on a school night?" Mikan asked. "I need to buy some things too." Hotaru said. "Nogi, where's the electronics store?" She turned to Ruka. He smiled. "Ah, I'll take you there. I need to go to the pet store and it's just next door."

"Fine." Hotaru and Ruka walked off.

"Good. We're alone." Natsume muttered. "Hm...? You said something, Natsume?" Mikan asked. "I need to talk to you... in private." "In private?" Mikan asked innocently. "But we're alone now, aren't we?"

"There're too many people around." Natsume said, glancing at the other people walking past them. "Okay, let's go to Northern Woods then." Mikan rubbed her head and sweatdropped. "That's the only place I know that has very little people."

"Hn. I was thinking about going there too."

**Northern Woods**

"Okay, we're here now... So what'd you wanna talk about?" Mikan asked. "Bite me." Natsume plainly said.

"Huh...?"

"Bite me." Natsume repeated. "You said I'll turn into a full vampire if I'm bitten by a pureblood... You're a pureblood, so bite me."

"But... What about Aoi?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"I'll take care of her later. Right now, I want to be able to look at my girlfriend without her using her alice all the time."

"But it's no trouble nullifying your transformation." She said. "And I don't know if you're strong enough to change yourself into a human. If you can't change, you can't go to school. I don't think the other Dangerous Abilities would like to find out that their iincho is a vampire."

"You're the most powerful vampire, right? So doesn't being bitten by you help at all?" He asked stoically.

"It does but-" Natsume cut her off. "Then just do it."

"But-" He cut her off again. "Do it or I'll kiss you." He smirked. Mikan blushed and panicked. "N-No! ...Fine, I'll do it." Natsume smirked again. She didn't have the slightest clue that Natsume was going to kiss her either way.

Mikan transformed. She went up to him and held his shoulders. She slowly sank her fangs into his skin. Natsume winced when her sharp fangs stopped sinking deeper and she started drinking his blood. She didn't really drink them though. The first encounter was because she was pissed and extremely thirsty. This time, she simply drank a little but made sure that it was enough for Natsume to become an official vampire and not a hybrid anymore.

Mikan slowly disengaged her two fangs, wiped her mouth and transformed back to her human form. Natsume's appearance didn't have much change.

"Ano, can you turn to human?" Mikan asked. Natsume shrugged. He closed his eyes and tried to transform, using the same method he used when he was a hybrid but it wasn't as easy. For someone to transform into a human, right after becoming a vampire, is very hard. It is almost impossible, especially if you're bitten by a non-pureblood vampire. Fortunately for Natsume, he was bitten by Mikan. Not only did Mikan being the most powerful help him, her youth and the fact that he, once a half vampire, also helped.

"You did it!" Mikan said and smiled as Natsume opened his eyes. "Ah, I forgot to tell you... Once you turn to human, it can only last for five days. You'll turn back again at midnight of the sixth day." Natsume said nothing, knowing that she has more to tell him.

"You can stop the transformation halfway but you'll need 24 hours of rest before you can turn to human again. Urm..." Mikan started thinking of what else she needed to tell him. "Oh yeah..." She said. "There is one way that lets you transform without waiting for 24 hours, I learnt it from my uncle. Smiles You'll need a lot of power for that... willpower, that is. It is quite tiring the first time I tried it. And if try it but your willpower isn't enough, it might hurt. I'll show you."

Mikan took a few steps away. Her wings cocooned her body and as usual, she turned back to human. "I've already seen you do that yesterday." Natsume said. "...You don't drink human blood, right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah... Why?" She tilted her head to one side. "What do you drink if there're no animals around?" He nonchalantly asked as he sat on the grass. "Blood pills. They're tasteless to me but Hotaru and Misaki nee-san say they're terrible."

"Tch. So they really are vampires."

"You already knew? How did you know?" Mikan asked, sitting next to Natsume and staring at him.

"You're easy to read, polka-dots." Natsume smirked.

"Don't call me polka-dots!" She shouted. "Anyway..." She continued. "No one knows you're a vampire yet."

"I told Ruka. I told him about you, too... your vampire self." He said, plainly.

"Eh?"

"But he doesn't know that you are the vampire."

Sigh Mikan was relieved; she wouldn't know how to face Ruka otherwise. "...Urm, I don't think I left out anything, did I?" She asked herself. "Ah! What about the Dangerous Abilities class?"

"Just act normal, polka-dots." Natsume nonchalantly answered.

Pout "If you're going to call me that, I'm leaving!" Mikan stood up and stomped off. Natsume stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"_He's always calling me 'polka-dots'. He's such a pervert! And every time I walk off, he'll catch up with me then kiss me... Hentai!"_ Mikan shouted in her head.

"_Eh... This is strange..."_ Mikan stopped walking and turned around, looking for Natsume. _"He should've caught up by now... Did something happen to him? ...Chotto matte. The Dangerous Abilities aren't in school and there's no noise so he can't be fighting with anyone._ Sweatdrop _If Hotaru was here. She'd say 'Baka. For once, you're thinking too much.' ...She's right. Natsume is fine..."_ Mikan turned in front again and banged something.

She looked up and was obviously surprised. "When did you get here? Why didn't I hear you?"

"I've got my ways." He smirked. "So what were you turning behind for?" His smirk grew.

Mikan spoke in an innocent tone. "Well, you always catch up with me then you'll kiss me. But this time, you didn't show up... until now, that is."

"So you want me to kiss you." Natsume smirked again.

"...No! I just thought something happened!" Mikan protested. Her protest was ignored and Natsume kissed her. It is official; this is an enjoyable habit and hobby of his.

They broke the kiss. "Hey! Don't go around kissing me like that! Hentai!"

Natsume simply smirked, quite satisfied, and they started making their way home.

**Next day**

"Mikan!" Misaki called.

"Hai!" Mikan replied and entered the kitchen where Misaki was making breakfast for the long awaited guest.

"Okay, I woke up a little late so I've only managed to make some pancakes."

"Honto?" Mikan shouted excitedly. "Your pancakes are the best! ...Where's Hotaru?" She asked.

"She changed her mind. She went to school with Aoi. I don't know about Natsume though. But I think he's already left... Ah! And Hotaru said something about an incomplete invention for a festival or something like that. So she left extra early. She also said that she'll help me with the enrollment procedures. I should be able to start school on Monday."

"That's great..." Mikan said, trying not to drool over the pancakes.

Misaki took the pancakes and went to the dining room, with Mikan following very close behind.

"Oh~! Is that Misaki's delicious pancakes I smell?" A voice said from behind.

The girls turned around. "Okaa-san~!" Mikan shouted happily, running to her mother.

"Ohayo oba-san." Misaki beamed.

"Ohayo~!" Yuka greeted back while hugging Mikan close. "So... where's Hotaru-chan?"

"She's in school."

"I see. Why don't we eat these pancakes first?" Yuka suggested, motioning them to the table.

**-+!+-**

"So... what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Mikan asked.

Breakfast was over and the dishes were done so Mikan and Misaki proceeded to the living room where Yuka was seated.

"I've heard some... disturbing news..." Yuka said seriously.

"What news?" Mikan tilted her head.

"It seems that Reo is dead and Mihara was found seriously injured. I also saw Mihara leading an army of vampires out of the realm." Yuka stared at Mikan as she spoke. "And if I remember correctly, Mihara only fights you. Even if he did fight with someone else, he would never bring an army along."

Mikan, by now, was shaking in nervousness while Misaki could hardly believe her ears.

"So, Mikan... care to explain? ...What happened?" Yuka asked, obviously concerned. "Did _she_ come out?"

Misaki turned to face Mikan with wide eyes, waiting for an answer. Mikan hesitated for a while but eventually nodded her head, facing the floor. Misaki gasped. _"_She_ came out?"_ She thought.

"Because he attacked Natsume!" Mikan blurted out.

"Eh? Natsume was with you when Mihara attacked?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Who's Natsume?"

"Uh... There's this girl named Aoi, she's our friend and Natsume's her older brother. They're staying here for a while since their mom's not around." Misaki explained.

"...But if _she_ came out while that Natsume was around... doesn't that mean he knows you're a vampire?"

Mikan nodded again, causing Misaki to gasp in shock again. Misaki suddenly had a look of disappointment "...And I was excited about finally going to the alice school..." Misaki muttered.

"Since a human knows you're a vampire, he'll eventually find out about Misaki and Hotaru too. We have to leave this place. The rest of us will teach you about your alices. We might be good at teaching but it's much better than staying here any longer." Yuka said and stood up firmly.

"But where'll they stay if we're gone?" Mikan asked worriedly. "They have nowhere to stay!"

"We'll give them the house. We've got to go now, Mikan. We have to fetch Hotaru-chan also."

"But Natsume won't tell anyone!"

"You can't be sure of that, for all you know, he might be a vampire hunter." Yuka grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her towards the front door. Misaki followed behind with an upset face.

"No... I don't want to go home!" Mikan protested, struggling to be free from Yuka's grasp. "Mikan! You know it's dangerous here if a human finds out about us! Especially since you go to Alice Academy, I know they have a class for vampire hunters!"

"But I'm in that class too! They-"

"All the more we should leave! If that Natsume spreads word about-"

"He's a vampire too!" Mikan finally shouted out. Everything seemed as if time had frozen for a moment as the two older females stared at Mikan in shock. They were momentarily speechless.

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

Sweatdrop Mikan was a little relieved that the situation wasn't so tense now.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Yuka spoke. "Don't tell me you... I mean _she_ bit him..."

"Urm... Not exactly..." Mikan said, scratching the back of her head. They went back to sit down. Mikan started explaining almost everything. She only left out the part where Natsume and she were together.

"So it's like that, huh?" Misaki commented, staring at the ground just like the rest of them. "But he's a vampire hunter, right?"

"Not anymore... I guess..." Mikan replied.

Once again, there was a moment of silence. Even someone with the Super Hearing alice wouldn't be able to hear anything.

The terrifying and awkward silence broke when Yuka spoke. "...I still don't want you to stay here. Putting that Natsume guy aside... You're in the class of vampire hunters. It's not safe."

"Natsume's in charge of that class, so it's okay." Mikan smiled a little.

Sigh "You won't listen to me no matter what I say, right?" Yuka turned to Misaki, "You'll have to take care of each other in Alice Academy, okay? If there're any problems, you must go home immediately, okay? All our relatives were and are alices so we can teach you the basics should there be a need to do so..."

Mikan nodded happily.

"I have to go now." Yuka said, standing up.

"Bye~! Visit us again soon!" Mikan waved, seeing her mother out of the house.

Misaki simply smiled and gave a small wave. For some reason, it was as if they would not see Yuka for a long time.

"So..." Misaki suddenly said as they went to sit down again. "About Natsume..."

"...Ah! M-Misaki nee-san! L-Let's train your alice now!" Mikan panicked, trying to change the subject. "It's been a long time since you've used it, right? Since we've got the whole day, let's start now!" She starting pushing Misaki to the kitchen.

"Hey..." A voice suddenly said.

The two girls turned around and got a shock. _"Natsume's still home?"_

"What are you doing here?" They shouted.

"Tch. I'm going to be staying here for a while, aren't I?" Natsume replied.

"Why aren't you in school?" Mikan asked.

"I overslept... But someone was shouting so loudly, so I woke up. It must be you, polka-dots." Natsume smirked.

"It wasn't me!" Mikan shouted.

"She's right, Natsume." Misaki said with a smile on face. "For once, it wasn't her. It was her mother though."

Natsume raised a brow and stared at Mikan, waiting for an explanation.

"Good luck explaining everything, Mikan. I'm going to exercise for a while." Misaki said as she left.

Once Misaki was out of the house Mikan went to sit on the sofa and Natsume followed suit.

"Okaa-san came because she found out about Reo and Mihara. I explained everything to her and Misaki nee-san so they know everything about us."

"Everything?" Natsume asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hai." Mikan said. "...Ah! But okaa-san still doesn't know about... urm... us."

Natsume smirked, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What do you mean 'us'?" He deliberately teased her.

Mikan blushed and looked down at her lap. "You know what I mean... Us..."

"Like I said... What about us?" He patiently waited for a response, for once... solely for his own amusement.

"F-Forget it! If you don't even know that... t-then I'm leaving!" Mikan stood up and made her way to her room.

Natsume caught her by the wrist. "Hey, we're going on a date today."

"Eh? W-Why?" Mikan asked, blushing as usual.

"Isn't it obvious? Today's a Saturday and there's nothing to do here." He answered nonchalantly.

"But didn't the school make it a must for students to go to school today because there isn't enough time for the preparations?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Tch. We're not supposed to help out in the first place."

"But-" She said, trying to protest but got cut off instead.

"If you don't go on a date with me, you'll have to make up for it." Natsume smirked.

Suspicious of his smirk, Mikan rushed up the stairs at top speed, "I-I'm going to get ready!"

**-+!+-**

When Mikan had finally returned to the living room, Natsume was still waiting for her patiently, leaning against the wall next to the front door. He was in a great mood although his stoic face doesn't show it.

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked, practically hopping up to him due to her extreme excitement.

"Don't know." Natsume replied, much to the brunette's disappointment, causing her to pout.

"If you didn't know where to go, why did you ask to go out in the first place?" She complained, still pouting.

Natsume didn't bother to respond. All was silent for a moment or two till Mikan spoke up. "Why not..." She hesitated, staring at the ground as if reconsidering a decision she had silently made.

Natsume stared at her with his trademark poker face. "What is it?"

Mikan spoke up again but with a more determined voice and facial expression this time around. "Why not we talk to Aoi today?"

To Mikan's HUGE surprise, Natsume's face showed one of an indecisive and worried person. It was as if he had a mental war going on in his head.

"What's wrong? You were going to tell her sooner or later, right? There's not much difference if we tell her today or some other day. She has the right to know." She wisely said, shocking Natsume although he managed to hide it.

"I don't know how she'll take it." Natsume finally said.

He sighed and detached himself from the wall and went to sit on the couch. Mikan sensed he had something important to tell her so she went and sat next to him with a curious look on her face.

"Our father..." Natsume started, "...was killed by a vampire."

Mikan stared at Natsume in horror. Her expression soon changed to one of understanding. "So that's why you hate vampires so much." She mumbled as she turned her attention to the floor, assuming the same position Natsume was in, that is, with her arms resting on her legs and her fingers intertwined with each other.

"Yeah, at first. I thought all of them were just monsters, killing without hesitation or even reason. I thought I was right when all the vampires I came across were... Well, let's just say they were despicable."

"I see..." Was all Mikan could say.

"Our father's death was a huge blow to Aoi. She cried every day for weeks. She consistently shouted about how she would kill all vampires to avenge his death but was actually too afraid to even go near the leeches."

"So," Mikan muttered, "you couldn't stand seeing her in pain and decided to help her, and yourself, to avenge your dad's death?" She asked, although it was more of a statement. She went on, "The attitudes of the vampires you met fueled your hatred for us, right? To the extent that you did more than just avenge your dad's death... Aoi felt you did enough but you didn't listen and kept leaving for the Northern Woods late in the night. And when you became more and more worn out and your heart became filled with immense hatred for almost everything and everyone, Aoi couldn't take it anymore and decided to feign illness to stop you. And that was what occurred that day."

Natsume was surprised and impressed at the same time. Mikan had such a clear and accurate description of what had happened. His crimson eyes stared widely at hers. Noticing his surprised yet curious look, she sighed, not a trace of her usual childishness or innocent cluelessness was to be seen.

"I didn't read your mind or anything... I know and understand your situation all too well. I experienced the exact same thing long ago. But..." She suddenly said, letting out a huge sigh, "There's one thing you should know. I'm not sure if you know it already but Aoi still hates vampires. Not because of your father but because of you, Natsume. Of course, she hates the vampire who killed him but she hates all vampires because they turned you into a cold-blooded person who would endanger his life to get rid of the 'leeches'." Mikan informed, quoting Natsume from earlier. She added seriously, "I'm sure of it."

The raven-haired boyfriend of hers slowly changed his expression, showing more concern than surprise as he waited for Mikan to begin the story he knew she was going to tell.

"Otou-san was also killed but not by another vampire... He was murdered by a hunter."

Natsume slightly twitched and frowned, despite already knowing the cause of her father's death.

"He was murdered right in front of me." Mikan whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she recalled the incident.

Just before Natsume could react to comfort her, Mikan took a deep breath and turned to look at Natsume. "Basically, my experience was the same as yours." She gave a smile but her teary eyes betrayed her. Once again, before anything could be done, she continued. "Although I did not kill countless humans to avenge otou-san, I overdid it when I drained the hunter of all his blood and when I attacked random vampires in the realm. I had already transformed to _her_ by then so I was berserk. I somehow managed to return to normal but that incident caused everyone in the realm to be wary of me. I was about 5 years old at that time so no one challenged me to duels like they've done up until recently but as I grew older, I trained more to gain the strength to protect my loved ones and people began to notice my power. No one knows this but... I had actually 'stolen' Tono nii-san's alice weeks after I started my training. Honestly, I didn't know he was an alice and, apparently, neither did he."

Natsume raised a brow.

As an explanation, Mikan's response was "I realised my training was getting me nowhere, except to detention at vampire school for skipping classes... So I was asking him to help train me which he of course agreed to. I was so happy he agreed that I grabbed him in excitement."

Frown Natsume was filled with annoyance at her last words.

Ignoring him, or possibly not noticing, she spoke. "While grabbing him, I felt something form in my palms. When I looked at my hands, I saw a weird stone. Then, it just slowly disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah... But it was more like it faded away. We didn't understand what happened but when I got older and learned how to steal and insert stones, I realised the stone was Tono nii-san's alice stone and I had inserted it into myself. When I found out, I immediately told him but he said he doesn't and won't need it and forced me to promise to keep it even when I find out how to return it. I also kind of took Misaki nee-san's alice and she was extremely upset even though she desperately tried to deny it."

There was a long pause for a while. Both of them were temporarily lost in their own thoughts.

"Anyway," Mikan said, finally breaking the silence. "After the stone had faded away into my body, I noticed a great improvement in my abilities. I eventually found out Tono nii-san's alice was the Amplification alice." She stopped for a short moment before speaking again. "As you should have guessed by now, people started noticing my strength and challenged me, with an increasing amount of challengers as time passed."

After their heart-to-heart talk was over, Natsume grabbed her shoulder and held her close, finally able to properly comfort her. He gave a kiss on the forehead and for once, Mikan didn't blush at all. In fact, it was as if she did not notice it but she did, of course. She leaned her head against his chest and tears began to well up again. It was very upsetting for her to recall the past but she felt so reassured and secured in his arms that her tears were beginning to change from tears of sadness to tears of joy.

**-+!+-**

Sweatdrop

"Uh... Misaki nee-san..." Mikan asked, staring at the scene before her.

"Hai? What is it?" Misaki asked, without turning to look at the brunette.

The two had barely taken 3 steps out of the house before they were stopped by the over-exaggerated scene before them. Mikan was sweatdropping while Natsume remained stoic although his eyebrows were slightly raised. _"So they are the strong girls these guys were talking about, after all."_

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, looking at all the people who were surrounding Misaki...

"Ah, they're helping me exercise..." Misaki said, taking a glance at Mikan. "Well... Let's just say they decided to help me with my exercise?" She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Just as she ended her sentence, the violent gang members started attacking her at once. They had obviously seen Mikan but they had such strong feelings of hatred and pride against Misaki that it overwhelmed their fear of the cute-and-innocent-looking brunette.

"Anyway, don't mind us... Where are you two going?" The older female asked, not taking her eyes of her little 'toys' as they lounged at her and effortlessly dodging them.

"We're going to school to find Aoi. Wanna come with us to see the school? I'll give you a tour while looking for Aoi." Mikan smiled.

"Sure! But what's so urgent that you need to look for her?"

"Well, we have to break the news to her sooner or later... About Natsume's current... condition."

"You mean she still doesn't know?" Misaki raised her brows.

"Yeah..."

With all the gangsters in the area helping each other, Misaki had her hands full but she could definitely handle it with ease.

"Jeez, it's getting kind of annoying." She complained. "I knock 10 out and 20 come back. What kind of neighbourhood is this? It's getting troublesome."

Sweatdrop

"_Misaki nee-san... Even though you say that, you're still decreasing the number of reinforcements they have. Not to mention you seem to be having fun."_

Misaki seemed to be flying; hardly touching the ground as she counterattacked and evaded at the same time, jumping over her weak adversaries. When she did had contact with the brick floor, it was as if she was weightless; tapping the ground with her toes before lifting herself into the air and knocking out yet another opponent.

"Would you hurry up?" Natsume asked, slightly scowling but trying to suppress his annoyance for Mikan's sake.

Fortunately, Misaki was quite easy-going and didn't take it to heart. "Sure!"

Just as the men readied themselves for their attacks and charged towards her, Natsume spoke up again. "Why the hell is that idiot here?"

At his cold words, the men froze, much to Misaki's surprise and dismay. They did so not out of fear but because there was an unseen force holding them back. What was strange was that the active pink-haired girl, who was in the middle of the mob, was not in the least bit affected.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she poked the cheek of the guy nearest to her.

Mikan was surprised too while Natsume showed no emotion though his voice clearly announced how irritated he was. "Just show yourself already." He scowled again, fixing his eyes on someone in the middle of the stiff mob.

"Who's here?" Mikan asked inquisitively, turning her head towards where Natsume was glaring at.

Misaki followed suit, wondering who could have hindered her fight without both her and Mikan's knowledge.

"Who's an idiot?" A familiar voice asked, his cheeky grin easily heard through his words.

The guy stood up from where he was squatting and revealed himself.

"Tsubasa-sempai~!" Mikan yelled in excitement.

She tried to run towards him but a certain someone grabbed her shirt, holding her back.

"Natsume~~ Let me go!" She squealed.

She was ignored.

"Hey, are you all right?" Tsubasa asked Misaki after walking up to her.

"I'm fine, why?" She tilted her head slightly in surprise. It had been a long time since someone last asked her that question; she being a strong (and violent) vampire and all.

"I saw these people trying to attack you." He answered, eyeing the motionless troublemakers who were by then sweatdropping due to nervousness and worry.

"Jeez, Natsume. How can you just stand there and watch when a girl's being attacked?" Tsubasa sighed as he shook his head.

That earned him a "shut up" from the flame caster.

"I mean, I saw you beat up some of these guys very effectively but still..." He continued, referring to Misaki. "You should refrain from violence. You're a girl after all."

"You're an alice, right? What's your alice?" Misaki curiously asked.

"I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice."

"Shadow Manipulation?" Misaki thought for a while. "But how come I'm not affected? My shadows definitely within all of the others'."

Tsubasa grinned. "Well, I can control whoever's shadow I want. Hm... For example, it's like pink paint. I can choose to control the white particles within it or the red ones or both. I spent a lot of time training to achieve this." He said, definitely proud of himself but with good reason.

"Anyway," He went on, "The name's Tsubasa Andou."

"Mine's Misaki Harada." Was the reply.

They both shook hands as if they were good friends congratulating each other for something they achieved and deserved.

"Hm? 'Tsubasa'...? Oh!" Misaki shouted, then turned to Mikan who was still struggling to get out of Natsume's grasp.

"He's the sempai you told me about right?"

"Yep!" Mikan flashed a smile, temporarily stopping her futile struggles.

"Thanks for taking care of Mikan all this time, she's a hand full, isn't she?" Misaki giggled.

Tsubasa looked surprised for a second or two but he soon started laughing along with her. "Yep! But that's Mikan for you."

"Hey~! That's mean!"

"Let's go." Natsume dragged a reluctant Mikan off. "We've got something important to do, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikan suddenly recalled, hitting her palm with a fist. "Tsubasa-sempai! Take onee-san on a tour around the school for me~ Arigato!" She shouted, her voice level decreasing as Natsume pulled her further away.

"Uh... Sure!" He replied, sweatdropping at the pitiful yet hilarious scene of Mikan being dragged around.

Once the two were gone, Tsubasa turned to Misaki. "So, you're an alice too?"

"Yep! I've been an alice since I was very young but things happened so I've only recently managed to be accepted to Alice Academy. It's a long story."

"I see." Tsubasa commented, not wanting to inquire any further. "Well, do you want to go now or clear up this mess first?" He asked, pointing to the crowd around them.

"Well, I've had enough fun so we can go now."

"Fine by me. Wow, you're one tough girl, huh, Misaki-san?"

"Just call me Misaki. And I guess I am cause I love martial arts..." She smiled. "Let's take our time walking. I want to enjoy the fresh air after that lovely exercise."

"Yeah... I know what you mean." He chuckled.

**Alice Academy, Technical Types classroom**

"Aoi, I need to talk to you." Natsume said, calling out to his sister.

Aoi was still helping with the cooking. Although the damaged and destroyed appliances were either fixed or replaced, thanks to Hotaru after she was paid, it was more effective and efficient to help with the cooking so they let her, of course to Aoi's delight.

When Natsume's voice was heard by his female fans, they started screaming but they immediately kept their mouths shut when Natsume glared at them, giving out an extremely menacing aura. He was in no mood for them and his knowledge of the up-coming situation he'd be in made him even more moody.

"In a minute!" Aoi shouted, finishing up her heating of the food.

Awkwardly, her voice was the only one to be heard, let alone the only cheerful voice. Well, at least before Mikan spoke. "What are you cooking, Aoi?" She asked excitedly, peering over Natsume's shoulder since he was standing in front of her.

"I'm not really sure. Giggles I'm just the mobile microwave."

At that remark, Natsume glared at the others in the kitchen, causing them to be scared and nervous. He couldn't take jokes that well and was on the verge of burning them for using Aoi.

Fortunately for them, he didn't.

"Hurry up. I'll be at the usual place." Natsume informed as he left the room.

"Hai~"

With that said, Mikan followed Natsume. They had a silent walk through the corridors, making their way to their favourite tree and earning a few surprised and jealous faces along the way.

"I'll tell her alone." Natsume suddenly said, ignoring the vein-popping looks of others.

Mikan was wide-eyed for a while but soon she spoke. "Then I'll just wait somewhere nearby."

Mikan knew it would be best if Natsume talked to her first. After all, they'll also be telling her about how Mikan was the vampire who bit him. No one knows how the cute flame caster would react. In the worst case scenario, Aoi would hate Mikan to the extent of revealing her to everyone, especially the DA class and Mikan and Natsume could never be together since Natsume would have to choose a side.

Both Natsume and Mikan silently agreed on that arrangement and proceeded without speaking another word. After all, there's nothing left to be said or discussed. All that's left is to hope for the best and watch Aoi's reaction.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope your long wait was at least a LITTLE worth it. I increased the length of this chapter but I'm not sure if it's enough. I'll try to make it up by increasing and improving the next few chapters too~! ^^ Oh yeah, since I'm already done with 10 chapters, from this 11th chapter onwards, there won't be any biographies. Feel free to inform me you want it back. =D**


	12. Chapter 12: Reveal day

**Not fated?**

_**Chapter 12: Reveal day**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Note/Warning:** Rated for safety. Expect OOCs and bad English. I'm assuming you know all the char. Natsume, Mikan and the gang are same age.

**Sum:** Natsume Hyuga and Mikan Sakura meet for the first time as normal people but are they really normal people? Nope! One is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter, seemingly not fated to be together. And why does the vampire hunter hate vampires so much?

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENTS~! I'm grateful for all of your comments and don't worry, I'll never find any too bothersome or annoying, etc. (^^) Hope you like this chap as well~ =D**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

"Hurry up. I'll be at the usual place." Natsume informed as he left the room.

"Hai~"

With that said, Mikan followed Natsume. They had a silent walk through the corridors, making their way to their favourite tree and earning a few surprised and jealous faces along the way.

"I'll tell her alone." Natsume suddenly said, ignoring the vein-popping looks of others.

Mikan was wide-eyed for a while but soon she spoke. "Then I'll just wait somewhere nearby."

Mikan knew it would be best if Natsume talked to her first. After all, they'll also be telling her about how Mikan was the vampire who bit him. No one knows how the cute flame caster would react. In the worst case scenario, Aoi would hate Mikan to the extent of revealing her to everyone, especially the DA class and Mikan and Natsume could never be together since Natsume would have to choose a side.

Both Natsume and Mikan silently agreed on that arrangement and proceeded without speaking another word. After all, there's nothing left to be said or discussed. All that's left is to hope for the best and watch Aoi's reaction.

**-+!+-**

"Onii-san~!" A familiar voice called out as a petite female happily ran while waving her hands at her beloved older brother.

Natsume slightly turned his head.

"Why did you need to see me?" Aoi asked happily as she squatted next to him.

"Sit down first."

"?" Aoi looked slightly surprised. It was her first time seeing her brother so worried. With raised brows, she sat down, curious but nervous to hear what he had to say that was apparently so urgent. She definitely didn't like the atmosphere.

"Aoi..." Natsume called, making her even more anxious since he wasn't calling her 'Buriko', which he usually did.

Taking a deep breath, Natsume prepared himself to spill the beans straightforwardly. The innocent Aoi got more and more worried and scared as each second passed.

He continued. "I got turned into a vampire." He said, looking away from her.

"_He said it..."_ Mikan thought as she quietly watched them. _"Aoi's frozen stiff."_ She added with a frown.

Kuro Neko, who was sitting beside her, tried comforting the brunette. He rubbed his head against her arm. Mikan gave a soft smile, petting the little cat on the head before turning back to watch the siblings. She stared intently as Aoi's crimson eyes widened with shock and sadness.

"W-What do you mean, onii-san?" Mikan heard her murmured. "You can't be a vampire, it's daytime and you're perfectly fine..."

She noted the sad smile and fearful frown on the younger girl's face. Aoi seemed to be on the verge of insanity. However, Natsume still did not look at her, not even once. Mikan supposed it was because he could not bear to see her disappointed and sad face.

"I was actually a rare hybrid that could easily change between my vampire and human forms but I willingly chose to become a full vampire. The one who turned me was very strong so now I have the power to easily change to my human form."

"You were willing...? Why?"

The confused expression on her face had diminished, along with her fear and unhappiness, but they were still there.

"There are some benefits to becoming a full-fledged vampire which remaining as a hybrid don't have." He explained, referring to how he could not look at Mikan when he was a hybrid. "Like how I can now change to my human form without any of the restrictions of a normal vampire and how I have full control over my transformations."

No one spoke for a while, granting Aoi some time to absorb all of the shocking news.

"_I feel guilty... I'm so sorry, Aoi... I didn't mean to..."_ Mikan was filled with regret as she watched the siblings.

"So you're not hunting _them_ anymore?" Aoi asked, her face hidden behind her bangs although she had an emotionless voice that was also somewhat eerie.

"...No." Natsume answered with an apologetic tone.

Natsume felt as if he owed her a huge debt but was unable to repay it. That is, unless he could ignore his feelings for Mikan and 'dispose' of her in order to return back to normal.

Another moment of silence. Both Natsume and Mikan closed their eyes, hoping for a heart-relieving response from Aoi.

**-+!+-**

"So this is what Alice Academy looks like from the inside." Misaki commented as her head turned to every direction to inspect her future school.

"Yep! It's huge so stick close. I got lost once when I first got here and boy, it wasn't pretty." Tsubasa sweatdropped as he remembered his past.

"Why? What happened?" The pink-haired alice asked curiously, finally taking her eyes off her surroundings.

"Well, let's just say I was extremely unlucky that day. I wondered off during the tour by the teachers and got lost within minutes. I liked exploring so I wasn't that worried but when it was time to go home, I had to search the whole campus for the entrance. And guess what?"

"What? What?"

"I went around every building... EXCEPT for the main building which is near the entrance."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misaki burst out laughing without hesitation.

Sweatdrop "And let me tell you, it took me hours to _run_ through every floor and every building. By the time I got home, I was half dead." Tsubasa sighed at his own pitiful memory.

He then turned to Misaki with disbelief written all over his face. The lady wasn't saving him face at all! She was practically laughing her head off.

"You don't have to laugh _that_ much." He sweatdropped again.

Misaki was holding her stomach by then. "I'm sorry... Chuckles That's just so..." She winced as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach from immense laughter but still continued laughing. "funny..."

"ANYWAY...!" The shadow manipulator shouted to distract her from laughing at his hilarious yet pitiful story. "Let's get on with the tour. I'll take you to the Special Abilities class next."

Misaki's laughter slowly died down although there were a few light bursts of laughter in between her sentences. "Oh. Giggles That's the ability class that I'll be assigned to, right? Giggles"

"Yeah. I know the moderating teacher of that class, since I was once in it, and I can guarantee everyone will welcome you with open arms. They're a VERY friendly class."

"I can't wait to meet them!" Misaki announced as she ceased laughing and excitedly dragged Tsubasa through the hallways to head for the Special Abilities classroom although she had no idea where it was.

**Meanwhile**

"Phew..."

Natsume and Mikan shot their eyes wide open at the sound of a soft but relieved sigh. Kuro Neko tilted his head as all of them had surprised eyes. Natsume turned to the younger flame-caster.

Smile "I thought you would NEVER quit hunting vampires. Giggles Who knew it would take turning you into a vampire to stop you?" Aoi asked rhetorically, poking Natsume's cheek. "So, who's the vampire? Can I meet him? I wanna thank him." She cheerfully asked, closing in on Natsume's face with eagerness.

Natsume was obviously shocked to the point of being speechless. He had wished for a good outcome but this was incredible. It was far more than what he asked for and he was thankful for it.

"_She's fine with it?"_ Hazel eyes widened. Mikan was pleasantly surprised.

"You're completely fine with it?" Natsume asked stoically although his eyebrows were still slightly lifted.

"Yep! I don't care _what_ you are as long as you are still you. Of course, I love it even more since you no longer hunt vampires." Aoi then flashed a bright smile at him.

Natsume suddenly pulled Aoi into a hug. "Thank you, Aoi."

Aoi looked a little surprised at first but quickly hugged him back. "Giggles You didn't have to worry about me _that_ much. You're still my onii-san no matter what."

Once they broke the short-lived hug, Aoi repeated her question. "Can I meet the vampire?" She asked hopefully.

Mikan took that as the signal for her to reveal herself.

Thud Mikan jumped down from the sakura tree where she had been stealthily hiding.

Aoi flinched in surprise as she saw the brunette land beside her and Natsume while Kuro Neko happily landed on Natsume's head.

"Mikan-nee? Were you up in the tree this whole time?" Aoi asked quizzically. _"I thought she didn't know how to climb trees."_

"Yep! I was there the whole time." Mikan replied with a smile plastered on her face.

Aoi, on the other hand, was in panic. _"Oh no! That means onee-san knows that onii-san is a vampire! What if she can't accept him?"_

Giggles Mikan found Aoi to be so cute.

"The vampire who bit me..." Natsume's eyes were closed. He was completely void of the anxious feelings he had earlier. "...is her." He confessed, lazily opening his eyes to watch Aoi's reaction.

"EH?"

Mikan beamed as she waved at Aoi.

"Onee-san is a vampire?" She inquired while pointing a stiff finger at Mikan.

"Yep~!"

"You're the strong vampire who changed onii-san?"

"Yep~!"

"Since you're able to change a human into a vampire... You're a pureblood vampire?"

"Yep~!" Was Mikan's cheerful reply... again.

Aoi froze for a while but Natsume and Mikan could easily sense that it wasn't a bad sign. She just needed some more time to take in _this_ piece of news.

"Thank you, Mikan-nee~!" Aoi shouted as she hugged the surprised brunette. "You made onii-san FINALLY stop hunting vampires. I've always known you were special, onee-san~!" Aoi loosened her grip to look at Mikan face-to-face. "You're amazing, onee-san!"

Giggles "Thanks, Aoi~!" Mikan hugged the extremely cheerful girl back.

Natsume stood up, a rare small smile could be seen on his face. Everything was perfectly fine now. No more secrets, no more obstacles and best of all, no more worries.

"Natsume! You're smiling?" Mikan exclaimed, making the raven-haired female turn to look at her onii-san.

"He's smiling! He's really, _really_ smiling!" Aoi shouted.

As if checking to see if they were telling the truth, Kuro Neko bent over to look at Natsume's face. Sure enough, he was smiling. It was just a little smile but still a smile.

"Of course." He simply replied, ruffling up the younger girl's hair. "Now there's nothing that might stop me from going out with your 'onee-san' over here." As if proving it to her, Natsume gently lifted Mikan's chin and gave her a peck on the lips.

As he withdrew from her face, he still had that pure smile which did not have even a pinch of a smirk on it even though he usually had an amused smirk after kissing her.

Although she did not notice his new resultant facial expression from after kissing her, Mikan was still surprised and blushing a little, a vast improvement from before when she would usually turn into a tomato.

"You're already going out?" Aoi asked excitedly, to which the reply was a nod from Mikan. "That's great! I _knew_ you were special." She repeated, smiling brightly at both of them.

"Nyaa~" Kuro Neko agreed.

For a few moments, all of them had smiles firmly stuck on them, absolutely refusing to let go.

**Technical Types Classroom**

Mikan, Natsume, Aoi and their favourite black cat had just arrived at the classroom to drop Aoi off. They, or more like Mikan, also needed to inform Hotaru of the very eventful morning activities.

As Aoi happily skipped into class with a huge smile, everyone inside were noticeably awkward and fearful. Aoi didn't seem to notice and proceeded to the kitchen where it was slightly livelier. Mikan and Natsume obviously noticed it. As their eyes scanned the room, they saw most of the students do their work in silence while a few considerate and brave ones risked their lives to signal to them to keep quiet. Of course, Mikan didn't understand their hand gestures.

Seeing that her best friend was the only one without a tensed atmosphere, she happily closed in and _tried_ to greet her. "Ho-"

BANG!

The moment her mouth opened, she was cut off by an aching pain on her forehead that sent her falling backwards onto Natsume, who easily prevented her, and himself, from falling onto the concrete floor.

"Shut up." Was the cold, annoyed response from the attacker. "I've had enough of you people's rowdiness." She temporarily ceased operations to stare at Mikan nonchalantly though her eyes were filled with threat. "Disrupt my work one more time and I will personally kill you."

Hotaru had always hated it when she was disturbed while working although she usually shows some restraint, especially now that she's surrounded by the weaker beings, that is, her human classmates. However, she had already tolerated way past her limit with the occasional disturbances in the form of visitors to her class and her own class' incessant and, in her opinion, useless ramblings.

"I've already warned the others and I don't want to repeat myself for the third time." She snapped, turning to eye her fellow inventors, who hastily nodded in reply to express their clear understanding.

Her passion for her work and inventions was the only thing that could overrule her logic, although not completely. Hence, Hotaru had slightly released her vampiric aura to prove her point and further implant it into everyone's brains. Fortunately, it was such an insignificant amount that vampire hunters and vampires alike would not be able to sense it, although the deadliness was more than obvious.

"But-" Mikan protested, only to be cut off again.

**BANG!**

She was shot, this time, by a different version of the baka gun that fired two shots instead of one and sent her flying back to Natsume, who was slightly pushed back by the force. He refrained from saying anything, knowing that this was considered common communication between the two friends and the fact that he loved the way Mikan fell backwards onto him gave him more than enough reason to quietly watch.

"Be grateful, this was made just for you... The baka cannon." Hotaru said. "Upgraded and improved to shoot once with double the effect." She rubbed her hand on her shiny, black invention as she stared at it nonchalantly. Her voice, though, was filled with pride.

As Mikan was trying to balance herself, Hotaru spoke in her usual, completely stoic way. "I've heard everything from Misaki-nee already. She was here just a while ago."

"_Yeah..."_ Everyone thought. _"That pink-haired girl and that guy triggered Imai-san's scary side."_ They grimaced, waterfalls of tears streaming down their faces as they recalled the painful experience of being witnesses to Hotaru's dangerous personality when the serious inventor was disturbed.

**Flashback**

"Hota~ru!" Misaki shouted as she called out to her younger housemate.

As the raven-haired girl turned towards the familiar voice, not a single sign of emotion was visible, save for a vein popping on her head.

"Misaki-nee... I've just submitted your enrollment papers. Everything's been finalized and confirmed. You can start on Monday."

"Great! Thanks, Hotaru! Hey, mind if I check out your class?" Misaki rhetorically asked, already going around the gigantic so-called classroom that was filled with surprised faces.

"Hey! That smells good!" Misaki complimented, as she entered the kitchen. She bent down and stared into an oven that was baking a huge pie. "Looks great! You're really talented." She said, standing straight and putting a hand on Anna's shoulders with a huge smile.

"T-Thanks..." Anna shyly replied.

"_Who is she?"_ The other chefs and soon-to-be chefs wondered, sweatdropping. They were oblivious to Misaki and Hotaru's short conversation earlier on.

Misaki strolled to another corner of the room where the art room was. As Misaki continued her excitedly loud inspection of the area, Tsubasa, who had brought her there, was busy dodging, or at least _trying_ to dodge Hotaru's gunshots. Unfortunately, Misaki's enthusiasm and excitement wasn't doing a favour for Hotaru's work, or Tsubasa's physical health.

With Hotaru disturbed, annoyed and regrettably unable to fully take it out on her active housemate since the latter was completely used to combat and, especially, Hotaru's assaults, all Tsubasa could do as the culprit was to be Hotaru's punching bag. Of course, he didn't like the idea nor succeed in avoiding it.

Hotaru's Ability classmates, who were as rowdy as twenty lions during a feeding frenzy involving only one prey, weren't doing themselves any good when they started noisy discussions about Misaki.

"Wow, she's something, ain't she?" A guy commented, watching Misaki.

To him and the others, it was amazing how Hotaru was shooting both Tsubasa and Misaki.

Firstly, Hotaru was known to be respectful to those older than her. Seeing her attack them was a shock to everyone. Truth is, for Misaki's case, since they were practically family, with an extremely close yet weird relationship, Hotaru treats Misaki the same as she treats Mikan although with more respect and tolerance. For Tsubasa's case, however, after hearing what Mikan had to say about Tsubasa, Hotaru concluded that he was another idiotic type; hence, she had the right and reason to pummel him.

Secondly, Misaki was avoiding the assaults without even looking. It was as if she dodged them by chance, visiting every corner of the gigantic room without a care for the shots aimed at her and coincidentally having the shots miss her by a few inches each time. Once again, Tsubasa was unlucky, unable to dodge any of the shots.

"Yeah, that girl's totally oblivious to Imai-san's attacks. Either that or she is amazingly skilled, avoiding the shots like that." A female spectator replied.

"But that guy's totally useless." Another guy commented, sweatdropping as he watched Tsubasa being easily overpowered and defeated.

Of course, Hotaru knew of Misaki's ability and stopped her attacks against her after a few shots. She ceased the attacks on the older male as well, although only after several more shots. Amethyst eyes gleamed as it eyed the shamelessly boisterous people of the Technical Types, revealing malevolence against the soon-to-be punished humans.

Suddenly, everyone except for the two housemates tensed when they felt a murderous aura. The intensity was extremely high and was on par with the school's infamous flame-caster's own that everyone flinched, thinking that Natsume had arrived. As they slowly turned to the direction of the source, expecting to see glaring, red eyes, they started sweating in worry, wondering what had happened to Natsume that could revive his old, murderous self. Natsume had softened ever since Mikan appeared and the resurrection of the past Natsume meant something horrible had happened and apparently, Mikan was absent from the scene.

To everyone's horror, the aura was from their most talented classmate. They froze when she let out an even more murderous aura, successfully scaring the hell out of them. As the pupil of the Technical Types turned her baka gun's attention from Tsubasa to them, they struggled to remain silent. As a warning shot, or more like shots, Hotaru fired at all the guys in class. Fortunately, the girls were spared, for now.

Kachak

Everyone looked afraid enough to faint when Hotaru seemed to be reload her baka gun for another round of shooting. Fortunately, Hotaru was distracted at the last moment.

"I'll be going now, Hotaru." Misaki announced as she proceeded to the door, breaking the silence. "Nice meeting you guys." She waved at the petrified students.

There was no response to Misaki's words. Everyone quietly watched as the up-beat female left, dragging a practically crippled Tsubasa out the door. Once they were out of sight, Hotaru glared at her stiff classmates. "If you know what's good for you, you'd better keep quiet." She threatened before keeping her weapon and stoically continued with her work as if nothing had happened.

**End of flashback**

"_Imai-san's sca~ry."_ Everyone complained, crying waterfalls once more.

Rubbing her head, Mikan regained her balance and nodded in acknowledgement, sweatdropping with worry as Hotaru's amethyst eyes gleamed.

"Ahehheheh..." Mikan nervously laughed before she bolted out of the cannon's way with Natsume being pulled behind her.

**-+!+-**

"Well, everything's settled." Mikan smiled. "So let's go help out with the preparations. I mean, we're already here, aren't we?" She had Kuro Neko in her arms and was stroking him gently.

"Nice try, Polka-dots." Natsume nonchalantly replied. "You owe me a date."

"Can't we postpone it?" She asked, slightly pouting. "We're already here and earlier, you said you didn't even know where to go. And I really want to help out. Onegai~"

The black cat turned his body to face Natsume and pleaded to him with her. His eyes were relentless, releasing every ounce of cuteness it could ever possess. Sure, he preferred them to go on a date rather than help out in school but Mikan was always his number one. She was his first and foremost priority.

After seconds of skeptically staring at them, Natsume gave in. "Fine."

Mikan immediately perked up, smiling from ear to ear.

"However..." He continued. "You'll have to do whatever I say on our date." He smirked.

"Uh..." She hesitated, sweating in worry. With Natsume, who knows what he might make her do. However, her desire to help with the festival preparations overpowered her fear of Natsume's 'wrath'.

Sigh "Okay, fine." Mikan pouted once more.

**

* * *

**

**So sorry, tried to extend this chap as promised but it'll be weird cause it'll be like joining 2 chaps into 1... Will definitely try to post next chap ASAP. ^^**


End file.
